Lifeline
by Timatope
Summary: After Tweek’s parents died in a tragic car accident, Tweek had nowhere to go and was forced to live on the street while he attended college. Craig who was living the great life, pity Tweek and offered him a room to stay in after his conscious caught up with him. After one drinking night, Craig woke up with regrets. He hating himself, but Tweek more for making him feel the way he di
1. Chapter 1

_Craig_

Craig leaned casually on the pole as he flirted with Red, pretending as if he cared about what the beautiful redhead had to say, when simply she was next on his list of girls he just wanted to fool around with. Token and Clyde who were never to far away from their friend, gave Craig space as he tried to win Red over. They had a few minutes left before their mid-morning class began and Craig preferred to be outdoors waiting then inside.

When Heidi and Wendy approached them, Red blushed turning to greet her girlfriends. The ladies turned red when Craig acknowledged them. Craig was aware of his effect on women, and he loved it. It took Craig years to get to a place where the yaoi bullshit could be put behind him. The thought of that very dark time made him cringe.

"Ugh, tragic. Not sure which is worst him or his parents dying," Red muttered.

Craig turned his head and frown when he saw Tweek, walking trying to be invisible, into the campus. Part of him hated Tweek for what he did years ago, another part of him felt bad for the awkward teen. Especially after his parents died months ago. He just stopped talking to people. Like a lifeless zombie. He could barely dress to present himself to begin with now he just seem like one huge mess. Hair uncombed, and clothes so warn they needed to be thrown away.

"Who is he staying with?" Wendy asked, sadly.

"Who cares," Craig said gathering himself to head into the building. The others followed closely behind Craig, but said nothing as they passed Tweek. Craig pretend not to see him as they walked by, but watched him from the corner of his eye. He noticed Tweek looking at him or them rather as they past him. When Craig got to class he sat down resting his head on the table but lifting it when his professor entered.

 _Tweek_

Tweek was hungry, he couldn't remember the last time he had a good meal to eat. Or the last time he had the chance to sleep in a warm bed or to even just shower with dignity. He was grateful for financial aid, but it only covered classes and school materials. Nothing more.

In the beginning part of him wanted to just keep the money and leave town but he was afraid of what would happen in a strange new town if the money ran out. At least if he use the money for school, maybe one day he'll be able to get on his feet with the right degree. So Tweek convinced himself that somewhere at end of the tunnel he'd be ok.

Tweek had only his parents, no one else. No friends nothing. Craig made sure of that. He spent the last couple of years making Tweek's life a living hell after the whole yaoi thing and the little bit of friends Tweek had felt it was best to distance themselves from him. So now, after his parents died tragically, Tweek had no one. His parents saving for him went to burying them and everything else went downhill from there. Turns out his parents rented the house he lived in and owner took it back. Their coffee shop closed for good and Tweek was left homeless and alone. Sometimes he felt ok, no pressure. Others times he thoughts what's the point in living.

Tweek had hoped to get to class before anyone got there, but unfortunately for him everyone was early. His nerves were rattling as he was trying to convince himself to enter. Everyone's heads turned to the door as Tweek entered timiedly, hurrying to his set in the back of the room. He didn't need to look to see where Craig sat, he knew. Craig sat in the same spot in the front of the room since the fall semester started two weeks ago. It was hard to miss the tall, athletic built, popular, and unfortunately handsome sophomore who was once his friend many years ago.

 _Many years ago_ , Tweek thought sadly. They had pretty much the same major, business administration, and because so they had a lot of classes together which was difficult for Tweek.

When class was over, Tweek linger a little longer till the crowd that swallowed Craig was distance away. Since he didn't have an classes till noon, Tweek walked over to the Athletic building, into the boy's locker room where he took a towel and want to shower. Tweek felt so much better after a quick shower. When he was finished he walked out of the room and saw Token staring. He didn't say anything he just look sorry for him. Tweek held his things tightly as he hurried away.

 _Craig_

"Hey, we are going off campus for lunch, you guys in?" Kenny said to Craig. Craig turned away from Red who was sipping his bullshit pickup lines hard. At this point Craig knew he had her.

"KFC?" Craig asked.

"You know it," Eric replied. Eric was leaner and much calmer than he was as an adolescent. In fact he was actually tolerable to be around—sometimes.

Craig turned to Clyde and to Token who just arrived. "We are thinking about kfc, you in?"

"Yeah," Token replied.

"Ok, we will be behind you guys," Craig said to Stan. "We can take my car," Craig said to the guys.

Before he walked away, he turned to Red to confirm she was coming over tonight to watch Netflix. Red bit her lips softly before nodding. Craig gave her a smile and turned away.

As they walked to the car, Clyde started laughing, so Craig turn around for them to share the joke.

"What's so funny?" Craig asked, apparently Token didn't find it funny at all.

"Get this, Token said he just saw Tweek taking a shower at school. I told you, he is like fucking homeless. I saw him at the gas station days ago, doing homework at like 11 at night."

"How is that fucking funny?" Token said getting into the passenger side.

Craig felt slightly sick to his stomach. So sick that he couldn't reply and couldn't immediately start the car. His mind flashed back to when they were friends or whatever you would call their interaction. It's was sad that Tweek's life went that way. Craig felt bad for him, but it wasn't his problem. Was it?

Stan pulled up next to him and Craig gestured that he was coming. As he pulled off campus. He caught a glimpse of Tweek. Sitting on the lawn looking down at what could be a book of some sort. Tweek raising his head in their direction as if he sense Craig was watching him.

When they got to the kfc, Craig no longer had an appetite but ordered anyway just Incase it came back. As the two gang sat to eat, Craig stared out the window quietly. He hated that he had to think about him. Still he felt like almost everything that Tweek had went through from elementary to high school was his fault. If it wasn't for him turning everyone against Tweek in the fourth grade, Tweek would probably have friends, and someone would have let him stay with them after his parents passed. It was a pity.

"Dude you alright?" Clyde asked.

Craig turned to him and nodded.

"Did I hear Red's coming over?" Stan asked, turning towards their table.

Craig grinned. "Yup."

"Ohhh," the boys teased.

"Don't let Craig player bs full you, he actually likes the damn girl," Token said not buying Craig bullshit.

"Nah," Eric said.

"No it's true," Craig confesses. "but before I start picking out rings, I need to be sure I like what she has to offer."

"Amen to that," Token said, grinning.

When his appetite returned, forgetting about Tweek, he started eating the mashed potatoes.

(This store is totally random. Came out of no where.)


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek counted the change he had collected as he stood on the lunch line to see if he could afford anything. Three dollar, he thought. So far all he could afford is an Apple. He contemplated whether or not it was worth it to pay so much for one apple, when he can get two apples and a banana off campus. As he turned to leave he caught a glimpse of Wendy watching him pitifully as he walked off.

"Tweek," Wendy called.

It took him a minute to realize someone had called his name. No one called his name unless to make fun of him— only his parents did. When he turned around he saw Wendy standing behind him clutching her purple purse with one hand and her next hand holding a bag with whatever she purchased to eat, her long silky back hair falling over her shoulders.

"Would you like something to eat, I'll get it for you?" Tweek looked at Wendy and then to her friends who stood at a distance, they looked irritated as they waited for her to come back.

Tweek smiled and shook his head. When he noticed Wendy eyes turning glossy, he turned away to walk away fast. He didn't want Stan to attack him for upsetting his fiancé or was she his wife?

Alarm ran through him when he felt someone grab his hand, he look and it was Wendy. She had hid her tear covered face from him as she forced the bag with her lunch in his hand.

"Be safe Tweek," she said quickly kissing his cheeks and jogging to her friends. Tweek moved his hand to wipe his face but couldn't do it. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him, and the last person who kissed his cheeks he never saw alive again.

Frozen, Tweek watched as Wendy and her friends disappeared. When Tweek was far away from the eating area, he opened the bag and saw a sandwich, sparkling water and the same apple he contemplated buying.

After a few minutes of walking, Tweek found a spot inside one of the buildings to eat. Normally he would be outside sitting, but as the day wore on it got colder and he didn't have a jacket to keep him warm. All Tweek had for the weather was his hooded sweater.

As he ate, Tweek thought of Wendy. He wanted to thank her but wasn't sure how. She was the only one who was ever nice to him, or ever noticed him. He couldn't understand how someone so beautiful at heart could be with someone so self center as Stan Marsh. Stan always pretended to be a good guy but expect the world to revolve around him.

Tweek sighed, saving the other half of the sandwich for when he gets hungry later. Since Tweek had a few minutes before his next class began, he took the moment to start planning a place to stay for the night. Especially since it was getting colder, and he couldn't just wander around till the sun rises. He needed to find a place, perhaps an abandoned building.

When he had no more classes left for the day, Tweek left to go find a place to lay low for the night. Back in South Park, Tweek remembered there was a part of town known as SoDoSoPa, where Kenny used to leave before he moved closer into town. Tweek remember their being abandoned homes. However from South Park University to SoDoSoPa is almost a 2 hours walk. And he was worried he wouldn't make it to school on time, or even if it snowed how would he commute to and from?

Times like this made Tweek want to give up, but he knew his parents would want him to try. Tweek pulled out of a photo of his parents, something he didn't do often because of how depress it made him. However he needed them to help him get through this cold night. He wiped his eyes as he walked endlessly looking for abandoned places next to the university to stay. The later it got, the colder it became. Finally he decided to go sit by the gas station, where there was a little vent that blew hot air. Tweek pulled out his hood and sat cross legged on the ground with his back against the vent. For the moments he was warm.

 _Craig_

Red was 5 minutes early, but Craig left her in the lobby with the doorman till he was ready for her to come up. He dimmed the lights, turn the tv to Netflix and had drinks and popcorn ready on the side just Incase she made him work for it. Just before he went to the phone to have the doorman send her up, he opened all the curtains so that Red could see his all around view of the mountains in the distance.

Craig took one quick look at his bachelor pad and smiled proudly. Craig was aware he was bless, when his grandparents passed and left him something he used part of the money to buy his apartment and car. Craig like Token didn't have to live on campus, or outside of campus with a roommate. Life is good, he thought.

The only people who have ever been to his place were his best friends, and Stan and his gang. Red was the first girl from their click that he has invited over. Despite how Craig felt, he kind of always liked her. And she was such as bitch to him in elementary. Towards the end of high school it was like she saw him.

Craig opened the door, giving her a sweet smile before allowing her to enter. She looked great, her hair was in a high bun and she wore fitted jeans and a crop top that she tried to cover with her sweater. She walked in and gasped as she looked at the view.

"Great place, I love the different shades of blue," she said, sweetly. Pointing to the colors on his walls.

"Thanks," Craig said with a soft smile as he watch her gush over his place. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Maybe later," she replied, giving herself a tour but being careful not to enter any of the bedrooms.

"What do you need 3 bedrooms for?"

"When the guys stay over," He replied next to her.

"Doesn't Token live downstairs?"

"Ahh no, the next tower," He said narrowing his eye. "Have you been to Token's?"

"No, just knew he lives in one of these towers. So what are we watching?" Red said sitting on the Black leather couch.

When Craig sat next to her she blushed. "Whatever you want,"

"Stranger things?"

Craig cringed, but forced out a fake smile before clicking on stranger things. Two episodes, a few popcorn, and soda pops in and Craig got want he wanted. 45 minutes later, he laid behind her nude body kissing the side of her face. Normally he would do anything to get the girl to leave after sex but with Red, he didn't mind her staying for a while. Red turned to face him and smiled before kissing him.

"Are you seeing anyone?" She asked.

"Yes you," Craig replied.

"You know what I mean," Red uttered.

"Yes, I know. After tonight I guess I'm seeing you,"

Red grinned kissing him again. "Want to move to the bedroom?" Red asked.

"Maybe next time," he replied. The one thing Craig has never been comfortable with was having another person in his bed. In fact he has yet shared his bed with anyone.

"So we're going to sleep here?" She asked.

"Yup, it pretty comfy. Beats sleeping on the floor,"

Red chuckled. "Yeah not everyone can be Tweek." She replied, chuckling some more."You don't get the joke?" She said when she realized his facial expression was anything but humored.

The last thing Craig wanted to think about after sex was that weird kid. "I got it, just didn't think it was funny."

"Please don't turn into Wendy, with that feeling guilty shit when it's not anyone's problem. Wendy gave him her lunch today and went into an hysterical cry after. As if we don't pass homeless people on a regular basis,"

Craig tense. "Wendy has always been a kindhearted person, if she could save the world she would," Craig said moving from behind her. Craig was fucking angry. After such a fun evening, he has left wondering about Tweek. He hated having to wonder about him.

"Are you upset?" Red asked watching Craig's naked silhouette stand by the window.

"I think the difference between Tweek and other people who are on the street is that we know him," Craig finally said.

Red stood up and walked over to him. She kissed his back before wrapped her arms around him. "Who cares. How about round two, maybe in the bed this time?"

Craig looked and smiled at her. "Next time." He replied, kissing her head. "I'll drive you home," Craig said, pulling away from her.

Red looked so confused, and angry but she said nothing as Craig walked to the back of the apartment closing the door of his bedroom. He went in there get dress but to also be away from her as she got dressed. When he came out he was happy to see was that she was dress and waiting on him.

Craig grabbed his navy hat and his coat and quietly walked with her to the elevators. Taking it down to the garage.

When he walked over to his navy blue care, he opened the door for her before getting in.

"This is a great car," Red said trying to break the silence.

"Thanks," He replied in a monotone voice.

"Did you buy it?"

"I leased it. Buying would mean I'd have to commit to it forever, I don't like commitment," Craig said pulling out of the garage. He could tell that Red did not like his response but wasn't going to challenge it. After he dropped her off, he immediately felt like he could breathe again. The night went from good to annoying real fast and it felt good to be alone again.

When his car signaled that he needed gas, he turned the car around to head towards the gas station. When he was done, and as he was pulling out of the station, Craig he saw him. He recognize the sweater, that was draped over his body. When Craig looked away, he then thought of Wendy, and he found that he couldn't put his foot on the gas.

 _Fuck_!

 ** _(Honest opinion very much welcome. Thanks for reading)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tweek_

Tweek was startled when he felt someone touch him. He doesn't know when he fell asleep but he did, he laid with his head on his backpack. He strained his eyes as he tired to see through the darkness of his sweater that he draped over himself.

His first thought was, today is the day I'll die. It was a scenario that played out in his head since he has been living on the streets. Someone was going to rob him, find out he has no money and then kill him. When the person shock him, Tweek tried to fight the person off but stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Tweek, it's Craig calm down,"

Craig, he thought freezing. His heart racing as he fought to gain control of his body that was cold, frightened and confused. He turned over, pull down his hoodie to peek up at the frosted, blue eyed guy with jet black hair, who as a boy he used to consider a friend.

Craig crouch down in front of him, watching him, when he tried to touch Tweek again, Tweek flinched.

"Dude, it's cool relax," Craig said standing. "Come."

Tweek watched him oddly, strangely he was afraid of him. He was unable to forget the way Craig had treated him in the past.

"Look, it's going to snow. If you stay out here you could die from Hypothermia. I have an extra room. Come."

Tweek looked around, he didn't trust him. He was afraid that the others would pop out of nowhere and taunt him. Or worse steal his sweater. Tweek held his sweater as he sat up and shook his head.

"No," Tweek whispered.

Craig sighed and sat next to him, Tweek watched him from the corner of his eyes. Craig leaned against the brick wall and turned to look at Tweek.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Craig began.

Tweek turned to Craig, his eyes filled with hot tears. When Craig saw Tweek's eye, his own eyes became glossy and he looked away. Tweek couldn't understand why he was apologizing, or even talking to him. However, his heart swelled at the remembrance of his parents. For along time, Tweek wondered if they were also invisible to the world like he was. After all, it was just Tweek at their funeral. No one else.

"Look I know that you are confused and unsure about what's going on right now. Probably think I'm playing a joke. I'm not, if you stay out here you'll die. Do you want to die?"

Tweek wiped his eyes, it was a question he battled with internally. There were days he wanted to and other days he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Come," Craig said standing, helping Tweek, who was hesitant, up. Tweek watched as Craig grabbed his things off the ground walked to his car and throwing them into the back seat.

"Please don't make me dragged you, it's really fucking cold out here" Craig warned, as he held opened the passenger side door for Tweek.

Tweek walked to the car and Craig continued to hold open the door till he got in. When Tweek got in, Craig closed the door and went over to the driver's side. Tweek was shivering uncontrollably, Craig looked at him and then turned the heat on.

"Hungry?" He asked.

When Tweek didn't reply Craig drove 'till he found a McDonalds and order a meal for Tweek. When Craig handed him the bag of warm food, Tweek hesitated, but took it. Tweek felt like he was dreaming, everything that was happening was surreal.

Tweek stomach started to flip when he smelt the scent of the fries.

"I normally have a rule, people can't eat in my car, but tonight's an exception," Craig said to Tweek.

Tweek hasn't had McDonald since before his parents passing. The French fries were gone before they reached The Towers. Tweek remembered walking to these towers during the summer to kill time. Never imagine that Craig lived in any of the building although he wasn't surprised.

He remembered the rumors of Craig's inheritance and remember when Craig moves out of his parents home after high school. Tweek was happy to not have to deal with the verbal abuse from his gang, but was sad that he could longer admire Craig from his bedroom window when Craig and the guys would hang out in his backyard.

There were 15 luxury, building in the Tower community, 40-50 stories high of pure glass. Tweek thought they looked like icicles from a distance. The Towers, the name the area was called, had its own supermarkets, coffee shops, shopping area, school and parks, so the residents never had to leave for anything.

Tweek wore his sweater as the walked through the lobby of tower 8, the tallest of the buildings, to the doorman. Everything was bright, earth tone material on the wall that carried on to the fancy furniture. It looked something out of Restoration Hardware catalog. Separating the room from the elevators was a large Aquarium.

"Tweek, this is Logan. Logan—Tweek." Craig said. Tweek shyly looked at the young man in a black suit, with black gloves. All he could think about was why is he wearing gloves in such a hot space.

"Hello Mr. Tweak," Logan replied. Tweek nodded.

"Tweek is going to be staying with me for awhile, so I will need a spare key,"

"Ok. I'll add his information in to the system, can I have your last name?" He asked Tweek.

Tweek was still shocked that to get the words out was difficult.

"Tweek Tweak," Craig said, looking at Tweek. Tweek hugged himself, with his head hanging low.

"Ok Tweek if you don't mind looking up, as we take a photo of you."

Tweek looked up, but turned to Craig when he felt Craig pull down his hood to reveal his face. Craig ushered Tweek to face the doorman and after he took the photo, he handed Tweek the key.

"Please don't lose that, it going to cost 10 bucks to replace," Craig said walking towards the elevator. When they got to the 49 floor, there was only two apartment on the level. Craig opened the door for Tweek. He yawned as he closed the door behind them.

Tweek was blown away by the space, it was huge, and blue. The size made sense to why there was only two apartments on the floor. Tweek noticed there was so much blue and hints of yellow, even the wooden floor was stained a midnight blue. Everything organized in an OCD kind of way.

"Shoes off here," Craig said pointing to the closet the size of an office.

Tweek took off his beat down sneakers and neatly put them in the bin in the closet. When Tweek closed the door behind him, Craig continued to walk through the space and Tweek followed. After a short hall it opened into a living space, the huge flat screen tv was on but it was paused on a sense. On a acrylic coffee table, Tweek saw popcorn in a bowl and two cups. He quickly glanced around but didn't see another person.

Craig walk passed the room towards the open kitchen. Tweek followed but unable to take his eyes off the black piano flushed against the wall. He remember the day he had to leave his keyboard behind. He couldn't carry it and was sure he would be robbed anyway, so he had to leave it on the street with the rest of his belongs that was too big to fit in his backpack.

"I think I remembered that you drink coffee, as you can see, coffee maker and next to it espresso machine. Help yourself, but clean up after yourself," Craig said before walking off he pointed to a door. "This is a half bathroom with a washer and dryer."

Tweek look down at his clothes, they were long overdue for a wash.

"Now this is the room you can stay in," Craig said, after entering.

The blue continued into the bedroom. From the carpet to the bedding to the dresser on the side.

Tweek felt emotional as he looked at the untouched, full size bed. It looked warm and soft—very soft.

"This door leads to your bathroom. These glass doors are self explanatory, you have a terrace. I hope you are not afraid of heights," Craig quickly walked out of the room and reentered after a few minutes with fresh clothes, sock, boxers, a towel and other hygiene needs.

"Can I show you something," Craig asked. Tweek nodded. Craig walked him further into the apartment. Passing a room identical to the one Tweek was staying in. There was a door at the end of a hall and Craig pointed to it. "This is my bedroom. Don't ever go in there."

Tweek nodded.

"Help yourself to whatever, please clean up after yourself. Housekeeper comes every Thursday. Please wash up, wash your clothes, or throw them away before you get in the bed," Craig said going through his list of demands his fingers. "The less I see or hear you the better, don't fucking bother me. Once you settle in please look for a job to help with the utility bills. Place is paid for. I can't stress this enough, the less I see of you the better. Goodnight."

"Thank you, Craig," said Tweek hugging himself.

Craig stopped, looked back at Tweek, sighed slightly irritated, before walking into his room.

Tweek felt extremely emotional as he entered the room, closing the door gently behind him. He walked to the window to peek outside and realized he didn't like the height so he closed the blinds. He went into the bathroom, and was shocked that the tiled floor was warm as if it was heated underneath. As he approached large mirror and double sinks, Tweek took a long looked at himself. His skin red from his time in the cold, his hair needing a good wash.

Tweek turned to the shower, that was separate from the deep bathtub on the side. The shower was huge, a walk in, it was all stoned and doorless, with a huge shower head and several small ones that pointed to the center.

There were so many handles that Tweek wasn't sure how to turn it on at first but figured it out after a few minutes. Tweek spend almost 45 minutes in the shower, between the uncontrollable sobbing and the joy to have warm water, it was difficult to get out but he did. He put on the underwear, socks, tee shirt and the sweatpants Craig had given him. Tweek couldn't stop rubbing it the fabric. Everything was so soft and it smelt so good, like peppermint.

After combing his hair Tweek made sure he didn't leave a mess before turned off the bathroom lights. Tweek turned the bedroom light off and crawled into bed. His whole self trembling as he covered himself with covers for the first time in many months.

 _Craig_

It took Craig a while to feel tired enough to fall asleep, for the first time in a long time he felt like he did something good for once. Not that he thought he was a bad person, it just something nice when he could have simply looked away. He couldn't imagine what life, over the last couple have months, have been like for Tweek.

Craig had his differences with his dad, but he couldn't imagine losing him. In fact, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't communicate with his parents or his sister. What Craig couldn't understand and what kept him in deep thoughts was where were Tweek's relatives? Why was it that Tweek was alone and living on the street?

Craig couldn't erased the look of fear that he saw in Tweek's bright green eyes before Tweek realized it was him and not a stranger. All most as though he thought he was going to die. Craig also could get over how cold it was outside. He couldn't understand how anyone could fall asleep in that temperature, it was so cold. Unless they were dying? Must be a scary feeling to be alone and invisible.

Craig rolled from his back to his side, when the reality set in that he had a roommate. Something he said he would never get.

And for a long time, Craig couldn't imagining living with someone else, to the point where he wondered if he'd ever get married and have children. Now he had a unconventional roommate and he wasn't bothered by it—so much.


	4. Chapter 4

_Had trouble uploading this chapter, so I had to delete and upload again. Not sure what the error is about. So I apologize for double email for chapter 4._

 _Craig_

Craig woke up to the roar of his digital alarm clock. He turned to Alexa, who was on the built in nightstand connect to his wooden bed frame and asked for her to turn it off, afterwards he asked about the weather.

"It's 7 degree with snow, blizzard warning in effect from 8:00 am to 10 am Wednesday morning."

Craig stretched out in his king size bed, before pushing off the heavy covers.

"Alexa, open blinds," he asked, to brighten up his room that was pretty much pitch black.

After the blinds open, Craig while in bed could see huge snowflakes falling out of the sky. The sight of them made him smiled. He loved the snow, but loved to watch it fall from behind windows. Craig got up to go look outside; there was so much snow on the ground and despite the snowplows running back to back the roads never seemed clear fully.

After a few minutes, he went to his computer to checked his emails. There he learned that his Professors were canceling class today, but no email on if the campus was closed.

Not caring, he went and checked his phone for messages which he received a bunch from his group chat that included Clyde, Token, Butters, Kenny, Eric, Stan, Kyle, Jimmy, Bradley— pretty much everyone he consider a friend. There was so much going on that he had to scrolled up to read the messages from the beginning. Pretty much everyone was excited to not have class.

When he saw that Red had texted him, he opened it.

 _"Hey, I wanted to apologize for last night. I want you to know that I had a great evening."_

Craig wasn't sure how to respond, but he did have a good evening and he do kind of like hers. After debating whether to respond or not, he finally text her.

"Me too, stay warm," Craig said in a message back.

When another message came in from Clyde Craig checked the message.

 _"Yo, you think he's dead or did he find an abandoned building to stay in????????????????????? Lol!" Clyde asked.._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Token replied._

 _"Who?" Kyle finally responded to the group._

 _"Homeless, I am assuming. Yeah I just looked outside and can confirm is dead! LOL!" Eric replied._

 _"Weak! LOL!" Clyde replied._

 _"That's fucked up," Kyle replied._

 _"So fucked up," Token messaged._

 _"No, what's fucked up is that you have an extra room and not once offered to let Tweek stay. So Token, STFU with your guilty conscience!" Clyde replied._

 _"Unlike you, I have a girlfriend who lives with me and Nichole doesn't want him here. I've tried, wtf have you done?"_

 _"Yawn!" Eric texted._

 _"Stfu Eric!" Token replied._

 _"It doesn't matter, because if he is out there he already dead," Kenny finally replied._

When Craig was tired of reading the conversation he wrote:

"Nope, Tweek's is sleeping. So unless you can die from being warm. I'm sure he is ok, " Craig text then threw his phone on the bed.

Craig's phone exploded with text messages. When he didn't message back, the phone started to ring. Craig ignored the call and went to brushed his teeth. As he was about to walk of his bedroom with just boxer on, he hissed when he remembered Tweek. He went and put on blue sweatpants and a black muscle shirt that had red racer across it.

Craig left his room to go clean up the mess he and Red had made from last tonight, maybe disinfect the leather couch.

When he entered the living room, it was spotless. The popcorn left in the bowl was now in a ziplock bags by the sink. When Craig look for the cups and bowl and they were in the dishwasher.

hmm, Craig thought. He went into the cabinet and pulled out the box of lucky charms cereal. After pouring himself a bowl he sat where he could face Tweek's door.

After breakfast he sprayed down the leather and wipe it before turning on the large screen and laying to watch tv. When it was close to noon and no sign of Tweek, Craig worried that he was dead. Craig got up and headed to check on him.

 _Tweek_

Tweek could feel his heart racing, his anxiety rising from the moment he heard footsteps walk down the hall this morning. Tweek couldn't sleep, his mind had been racing since Craig found him last night. Tweek was waiting fearfully for Craig to say that all of this was a joke and to get out.

Tweek was up when the snow started to fall, he watched it for a little bit before setting the bed and sitting in the floor. He was certainly that if he was out there, he didn't think he would be alive right now. Last night at the gas station Tweek told himself not to sleep, he knew there was a chance that if he did he probably would have never woke up. And the snow would have buried him and no one would have found him in days.

Now he was in a room with a door, a space in Craig's apartment. It was too good to be true. Too good. So he was grateful to not be outside right now, but he was afraid of not knowing when he will be forced back outside.

He didn't want to get use to any of this, because anything could happen with Craig. One minute he's your friend and next minutes he is ruining your life.

Tweek spent the early morning cleaning up after Craig as a thank you, while also washing his shirt sweater and pants. When he was done he took of the clothes Craig grave him. Washed it, then left it folded on the dresser.

Tweek was on the floor sitting cross legs doing his homework when he heard a knock on the door open. Tweek held his breath as he stared at the door. This is it, he thought.

Craig was halfway through the door, and the first thing Tweek saw was his frosted blue eyes, and the strands of black hair that tried to covered them. Tweek observes him from head to toe, stopping at the name on his tee. Craig loved that show and must still do. Tweek looked down at his text book after realizing there was a limited to starring. Craig on the other hand looked confused to find Tweek on the floor.

"I thought maybe you died, it's so quietly in here."

Tweek looked up and shook his head.

"Why are you on the floor?" Craig asked now kind of in the room, he saw that Tweek had neatly set the bed.

Tweek shrugged his shoulders as he watch Craig look around the room. Tweek hopes he didn't think it was messy.

"Did you have breakfast?—well it's lunch time."

Tweek shook his head.

"There cereal and there's food you can put together. My mom normally comes and makes food for the week, I doubt she is coming today," Craig said slightly irritated.

"Do you need a desk in here?" Craig asked. "You know, you can do your homework in the dining room?"

There was so many things Tweek wanted to say but he was shy and worried it would not come out clear.

"I know you are not mute. So are you going to say anything?" Craig said annoyed. Tweek could tell that he was getting irritable.

"I'm trying to be invisible," Tweek said, in a low voice. "Like you said, the less you see or hear of me the better," Tweek added, closing his textbook before staring up at him and at his eyes.

Craig eyes were mesmerizing. The blue seem to glow, in contrast to his black hair— like a halo. Tweek was never oblivious to what the ladies saw in Craig, he was a very attractive guy.

Tweek wasn't sure if his response anger Craig, but he knew Craig was thinking about it.

"I meant what I said, however you still need to eat and you can do your homework on the bed. You don't need to be on the floor in a corner," Craig snarled.

Tweek frowned, he realized that Craig was not fond of his reply, and wished he hadn't spoke at all.

Craig sighed after realizing how uncomfortable Tweek became, so he changed his tone. "I am in the mood for pizza and I am about to see who is willing to drive in this weather. Any preference? Or is cheese still your thing?" Craig said narrowing his eyes at Tweek.

Tweek only liked cheese pizza, and was surprised Craig knew that. Tweek thought back to the last time he might have ate pizza around Craig. It had to have been after baseball in the 4 grade.

Tweek nodded.

"I will take the nod as a yes," Craig said rolling his eyes before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Did the nod upset him?" Tweek muttered, he was unsure.

Tweek gathered his books and put them on the bed. He was starving. It took all of his control not to eat a popcorn as he was cleaning up the living room last night.

The bed made a crank noise as he climb into it. At first he sat, legs crossed on the bed face towards the door, but he later realized how creepy it would be if Craig reentered. After all the space was still his and he could enter as he pleases. Tweek turned away from the door and he continued his school work.

 _Craig_

That was awkward, Craig thought, unsure of Tweek. Craig was never going to be clear with word, but the one thing he didn't want to have to do is explain it's okay to be in the bed. It was so strange. Everything about Tweek was strange. He wasn't like the spazzy kid he remembered in elementary school, in fact he hasn't spaz in a long time, he was just distant and quiet—a loner.

Craig was happy he clean up. Tweek blond hair didn't look matted or flirty the way it did yesterday. Instead it was silky, comb back with just a few strand that fell over. Plus his clothes looked washed. 'He is going to need new clothes,' Craig thought. Then Craig paused when he realized he was observing him.

Confused, Craig walked into the bedroom and closed the door. ' _Wtf_?' He thought. Craig shook away the thought of Tweek and went to his phone. He had so many miss calls and so many text messages. Red had responded.

 _"When are you free?" Red asked._

Unsure of what to say, he ignored the message on to the group chat. He scrolling up to catch up.

 _"Wait a minute, Tweek's with you?" Token responded._

 _"Wtf?!" Clyde replied._

 _"Yo what if he is a murderer?" Eric said._

 _"How the fuck you let that weird asshole live with you but you refused to rent a room for someone who can actually afford it? Like your fucking best friend."_

 _"Someone feeling jealous right now lol!"Token replied._

 _"LOL! Weak!" Eric replied_

 _"Craig! Wtf?" Clyde text._

 _"Yo lock your doors at night, he might rape you," Eric said._

 _"Nah, Tweek actually has a crush on Bradley, he use to stare endless at him in high school." Kenny added._

 _"Wtf? Too much information," Bradley replied, his first message to the group today. So Craig knew he was just reading the messages._

 _"Tweek's not gay, right?" Kyle added. "The Yaoi thing was just some horny girls fantasizing about Craig and Tweek."_

 _"No Tweek's so gay, caught him sketching Bradley face once,"Eric added_

 _"Or it could just be that Tweek was sketching just another face. Is work from what I remember is really good," Butters replied._

 _"Naw he gay," Eric replied._

 _"Wendy is like tearing up right now," Stan said._

 _"She is always crying, what you do now?" Clyde replied._

 _"1 lies, 2 fuck you, 3 she is just happy for Tweek,"_

 _"Weak!" Eric replied._

 _"Look if you start missing underpants, you know who stole them!" Kenny texted._

 _"CRAIG PICK UP THE PHONE!" Clyde said in caps._

 _"Weak lol!"_

Craig after reading, sent a middle finger emoji and his phone erupted once again with messages.

After Craig was done reading newer comments he went down his list of pizza shops to see who would deliver and to his surprise he found a pizza shop.

 _Tweek_

45 minutes later, Craig knocked on the door and said pizza is here. Even though Tweek had an idea that either it was the pizza or Craig's friends that rang the bell. Tweek prayed that it wasn't his friends.

Tweek open the door slightly, looking out at Craig who was sitting at the bar side of his kitchen island facing the TV and watching the news. Tweek felt embarrassed without being embarrassed as he walked over to Craig who didn't budge from the news. Tweek was so hungry, he was salivating at the sight of the cheese half of the pizza, the other half was pepperoni.

Craig finally turned to Tweek and handed him a paper plate, before opening the box for him and turning back to the news.

"Thank you," Tweek said sitting next to him. Craig turned and just stared before turning back to the tv. Even though the tv was on it was an sense of silence in the room. Tweek nibbled on the pizza to make it last longer. Tweek watch Craig eat 3 slices of just pepperoni. When Craig finally looked at him, his plate and the box of pizza he looked confused.

"Dude you have been working in that slice for 15-20 minutes now," Craig said and Tweek looked down at his plate. "I don't like plain cheese so know that those slices are yours," Craig said getting up slightly irritated.

Tweek paused from eating watching as Craig grabbed a cup and went to the fridge door to fill it up with water. Tweek could never tell if he was upset or just being himself. When Tweek realized he had been staring to long he quickly ate the pizza and took another one.

"I'm going down to gym," Craig told Tweek.

Tweek paused and looked out the window, then back at Craig.

"In the snow?" Tweek asked, concerned.

Craig shook his head. "We have recreation floors in the building. Pool, gym etc. Foil is where you found the ziplock bags. Freeze whatever you can't eat," Craig said after putting his cup in the dishwasher and then a few minutes later he was changed and he left the apartment.

Tweek couldn't eat more than the two slices, so he did as Craig's said putting it away in the freezer. He threw away the plate to tidy up and realized there wasn't a place to put the empty pizza box.

Afraid to leave it there, Tweek wondered if there was a place in the hall for garbage. How else would Craig get rid of trash?

Tweek peeked down the gray and black hall and saw a skinny door at the end of the hall that had trash recycle symbol on it. Tweek went and grabbed the pizza box to take it outside. Tweek heard when the door closed but didn't think too much of it. It wasn't until he realized that he was lock out that he started to panic.

An even worse thought was that Tweek wasn't sure if Craig had his keys. Tweek sat down by the door pressing his face into his knees. He work so hard not to cry but he did. "I can't do anything right," Tweek cried. Craig was going to be upset, and Tweek was going to be back on the streets.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry for any errors, my eyes are done staring at the screen.)

 _Tweek_

It was freezing in the hallway as Tweek sat trembling by the door for what seemed like forever. When the elevator door opened, Tweek held his breath as he waited for Craig to step out. Instead it was another guy, he didn't look much older than him. He was tall, strawberry colored hair and dark brown eyes. He look like he had just returned from exercising. Tweek looked away when the guy looked almost startled that Tweek was in the hall.

"Are you Okay?" He asked Tweek as he walked to his door that was parallel to Craig's.

Embarrassed Tweek just nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Tweek nodded.

"Are you a friend of Tucker's?" He asked, suspiciously.

Tweek didn't answer, because he was sure Craig did not consider him a friend.

"Are you locked out?" He asked halfway through his door.

Tweek looked up at him and nodded.

"That sucks, I saw Tucker downstairs. You are welcome to wait in here if you like."

"I am ok, thank you," Tweek finally said.

"Sure?" He asked.

Tweek nodded.

"Knock if you change your mind," he said closing the door behind him.

Tweek buried his face into his knee as he waited to be cursed out by Craig.

 _Craig_

Craig looked at the time and decided 90 minutes was enough time at the gym. The piece of mind he was hoping to gain was lost somewhere, and he was very distracted. Craig had many thoughts running around in his head, he didn't regret letting Tweek stay with him, but he missed his space and not having to worry about anyone but himself.

Now he has to worry about Tweek. And he was concerned that he might have to eventually micromanage Tweek and that's something he didn't signed up for.

Craig hoped for their sake that once they move beyond the first awkward week, Tweek would become more self-sufficient. Craig understands that things maybe weird at first, due to their history, but hope that things would smooth itself out eventually.

When Craig walked off the elevator, he froze when he saw Tweek in the hallway. 'What the fuck!' he thought. When Tweek look up at him with tear filled eyes, any anger Craig felt washed way and he hurried to him.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

Tweek wiped his eyes, "Went to throw the pizza box away and got locked out."

"How long have you been in the hall?" Craig asked.

"A few minutes after you left?"

Craig's eyes widen. "Almost 2 hours? Why didn't you come get me?"

"I didn't know where you were," Tweek said looking at his knees.

Craig sighed. "Why didn't you go to the doorman?"

Tweek was confused as he stared up at Craig. "There is always a master key with the doorman. And the doorman could have told you where I was," Craig said opening the door.

Tweek was happy Craig had his keys.

"They doorman will be your best friend here, so in case of any emergency away go to them," Craig said, switch the slam lock to always stay open.

"Sorry," Tweek said after entering.

Craig looked at the shy guy who was almost his height and sighed. It was almost impossible to be upset with him and Craig couldn't understand why. When the thought adorable crossed Craig's mind he walked to the back to his room locking his bedroom door. Weird.

 _Tweek_

Tweek watch as Craig disappear in to the back room. Tweek went to wash his hand before he touched anything. When he realized the couch was watching the tv he went to find the remote to turn it off. When the remote seem complicated, Tweek walked to the tv, looked for a off button and switched it off, afterwards he went into the room and gently closing the door behind him. Tweek took out the photo of his parents and laid down next to it. He was shivering even after being under the covers.

Tweek wondered if he was getting sick or worse dying? 'Am I dying,' he thought, knowing Craig would be so angry with him if he died in his apartment. He tucked the photo of his parents under his pillow and closed his eyes maybe he would feel better after he sleeps.

 _Craig_

Craig wanted to be irritated but couldn't, the damn guy was hopeless. The one thing Craig knew he didn't want to do it micromanage him but he feared he didn't have much of a choice.

Craig turned on the shower to clean up after his intense workout. Something he never thought he would enjoy till he moved to his building. He wondered if Tweek would like the gym. Tweek was medium built, definitely not fragile looking, a good balance of not to skinny not too solid. He was tall but not taller than him. Immediately after think about it, Craig remembered Tweek being locked out and realized gym would not be a good fit for him. Craig couldn't trust him at the gym. He'd could definitely get hurt or drop weights or run into things, hell break things. He is hopeless.

As Craig showered, he chuckled as Tweek's hallway situation settle in his head, 'how do you lock yourself outside?' he thought. He was aware it wasn't funny for Tweek but when you think about it, 'who does that? Who leave an apartment without making sure the door is open?' Craig thought Tweek was annoying but adorable.

Craig turned the warm water off to let the cold water cover him. He could believe that for the second time he thought that Tweek was adorable. He has never thought of anyone of his friends that way, only the girls he dated. When he couldn't take the water temperature much longer. Craig got out, dried himself with a towel and put on shorts. When he walked into his room, he got into bed turning on the tv on wall in front of him.

Craig thought it was best to stay far away from him for the rest of the day. Thoughts like this was why Craig kept his distance after the yaoi nonsense. He was afraid it was turning him into something he wasn't. Now he was stuck with Tweek.

The idea of feeling like a prisoner in his own space was killing him. However, Tweek has done nothing to make him feel uncomfortable, it was more of a personal problem.

 _Tweek_

When Tweek woke up, it was 2:00 a.m in the morning. He could believe that he had slept the rest of yesterday away. Tweek doesn't remember the last time he slept so long, but he felt great. He laid in bed till the morning sky rolled in, and he pretend to be asleep when he heard footsteps moving down the hall. When Tweek smelt coffee he sat up on the bed.

There was nothing Tweek craved more than coffee. He wanted so badly to go pour a cup but he didn't want to get in Craig's away. Tweek stood up to look out the window. The road were clear but the sidewalk looked a mess. He wasn't sure if they had school today but knew he would listen to see if Craig was getting ready.

Tweek worry about how he would get to school and if he would be warm without the proper gear. Everything he owned was worn out and thin.

When Tweek heard a knock on the door, he stiffened. When Craig never called, or enter, Tweek went and opened the door. Craig was 80 percent dressed for school. Just missing snow boots and other outerwear. It was hard to read his expression. Craig wasn't happy, but he wasn't sad or angry either, he just wore a poker face.

"We have class today. It looks like your feet are an inch smaller than mine so the boots should fit. They are new so when you get a job, replace them. These clothes should fit and the gray jacket by the door is for you to use," Craig said and walked over to the counter.

On the floor in front of the room door there was folded clothes and the snow boots Craig mentioned. Tweek picked them up and felt so emotional. He couldn't believe that he was just thinking about this a few minutes in before.

"I leave in 20 minutes, so if you want a ride. You have 15 minutes to get ready," Craig said sipping coffee, with his back turned to Tweek.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tweek_

Tweek was in and out of the shower and into his new clothes fast. The boot were heavy but solid, waterproof and blue. When Tweek stepped out of the room 10 minutes after going to get ready, Tweek watched as Craig turned around to look at him. He saw Craig smiled for the first time since he let Tweek stay with him.Tweek felt his heart racing, he didn't think he has ever seen a smile so beautiful.

"Shit, you move fast," Craig said.

Tweek smiled unable to look at him. "I don't want to have to walk."

Craig grinned. "I bet. Anyway, I would have made breakfast but I'm terrible at cooking, but I am good at making coffee," Craig said with an embarrassing laugh. "Your coffee—Black?"

Tweek nodded trying not to seem desperate as he went for the mug. Tweek shut his eyes and took a sip unaware that Craig was watching him.

"I think this is the first time that I've ever seen you so happy," Craig said, lightly biting his lower lips.

"I love coffee," Tweek replied sitting in the seat next to him. "Mom has been giving it to me since I was four,"

"Not sure that's a good age to start drinking coffee," Craig replied.

Tweek chuckled, he turned to Craig and said. "No it wasn't, but I love it," Tweek replied, sweetly.

"My Mom grinds enough coffee for the week, everything coffee related is above the coffee machine. Do you know how to use an espresso maker?"

"Yes. Parents owned a coffee shop before they…" Tweek paused.

"Well help yourself just clean up after you are done and if you make coffee, make enough for like 5 people. I love ice coffee," Craig said standing.

"Thank you, and for the clothes," Tweek said as Craig started to move. "And for not leaving me to die out there."

 _Craig_

Craig paused, unable to react quick enough to Tweek's statement. He wasn't sure why the idea of Tweek dying created a deep whole in his soul but it did. Strangely he think if Tweek ever died he be devastated. Craig nodded before going to get his phone and things.

When he returned. The island was clear and Tweek was by the door ready and he looked warm. When Craig's mom got him that down jacket, he loved it but it was the wrong color. However it looked extremely good on Tweek. It flattered his eyes, his sun kissed hair and his porcelain complexion.

"Ready?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded.

When Tweek walked into the hallway, Craig unknowingly bit down on his lips. Craig didn't lock the door and when Tweek expressed concern. Craig reassured him that random people can't use their elevators and he wasn't worried. They took the elevator down to the garage. When the door open, Craig could feel the unwanted brace of the cold air on his face. The air was sharp and hard to breath. Craig glanced at Tweek and realized he never offered him a hat, or gloves and Tweek never once asked if he had extra—which he did.

As they walked to the car, Craig pulled the hoodie over Tweek's head, stopping Tweak to make sure it was button properly. Tweek's cheeks were red, Craig assume he was freezing. The closer they got to the car Craig pressed on the keys to a lock the door, opening the passenger side door for Tweek before heading to the driver's side. It didn't hit him till he got into the car that he doesn't open the door for his friends, but rather for girls.

As the drive to school, Craig drove to get McDonald breakfast for them and when they arrive on campus. Craig turned to Tweek and asked if he was good, when Tweek nodded. Craig waved bye walking in the opposite direction. They don't have any classes together Tuesday and Wednesday so this was as far as they went together.

It was like a circus in the hallway in front of Craig's class. Butters, Bradley, Stan and the guys were there, and so were his best friends. They all noticed when he entered and everyone started talking at the same time. When Craig look to the side and saw Red with the other girls, he honestly at that moment remembered that she existed. Craig saw Wendy approaching from the corner of his eyes, before she hugged him.

Craig unsure what to do looked at Stan who had I I dunno gesture. When she didn't pull away he hugged her back and then they separated. Wendy wipe her face before walking over to Stan, kissing him before walking off to class. The other girls followed but Red, he actually had class with her. Awkward.

"I still can't believe you have a roommate," Token replied.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Clyde muttered.

"He thinks you lied about Tweek being at your place," Kenny said.

"I'm a jerk, but I am not evil," Craig replied.

"So what's he like?" Stan asked.

"It's Tweek," Craig said confused by the stupid question.

"Yeah and then one day you wake up and he's standing next to your bed staring at you like some possessed, demons from paranormal activity," Eric replied.

"You should lock your room door at night," Clyde said.

"I not going to feel like a prisoner in my own apartment and he isn't like that. He shy and quiet and stays mostly in his room."

"Which room is he in?" Clyde said extremely envious.

"The one Token stays in. Look I'm fucking done talking about him so change subjects," Craig snapped.

Clyde rolled his eyes and pulled out a game. Last one, who in?"

"Are you sure it's the last one? Because It came out yesterday and you're the only crazy person I know who would go out in a blizzard for a game," Craig replied.

"I went out," Kenny said.

"Me too," Butters replied. "Sold out, I went to 4 shop till I found a copy."

Craig sighed. "Yes, my place."

Clyde shook his head to move his golden brown hair out of his eyes. "Token?" Clyde said.

"Alright," Token grinned.

"So Bradley where to? You can go to Craig's and get raped by Tweek or come to Stan's?" Eric said trying to sound seriously, but laughed.

"Eric fuck you, neither, I went out in the storm too. See you all live."

Craig grinned after seeing Eric's displeased expression. As he turned to walk to class Red joined his side.

"Hey," Red said, but she looked extremely worried.

Craig looked down and smiled. "Hey,"

"Are we ok, not as in are we dating, but like after that night," Red said and Craig could tell she was confused.

"Wait, so we are not dating?" Craig asked.

Red blushed, "We are? At least I hope we are… ok this shit just got awkward."

Craig laughed. She was adorable. "You overthink, don't," Craig said taking her hand.

"Are you free tonight?"

"The guys are coming over tonight. Tomorrow night?"

"Ok," Red said trying not to sound excited. "So is he really staying with you?"

"No I lied about taking him in," Craig said in a monotone voice while letting go of her hand.

Red grabbed his hand. "Hey, I didn't mean it in a harsh way, it just means if we have sex it won't be on your couch again."

Craig grinned. "Or we can fuck on the couch again, and maybe he'll get some pleasure out of hearing you scream, like a 2 for one deal."

"Dude that's like fucking creepy," Red said weirded out.

"Either that or I come to your place, your choice," Craig said stopping her before she entered the class.

Craig kissed her till she let out a little moan. Red couldn't hide her blush as she kissed him back. When Craig saw the professor coming he pulled away and walked into class.

 _Tweek_

When Craig left, and for a moment, Tweek was sad that he wouldn't see him until he got home. He couldn't wrap his head around it, but there was something about Craig's presence that felt like home to him. And it scared him because he wasn't sure how long this would last. Tweek found that he was becoming emotional the more he tried to figure things out. So emotional that he stop in front of his class for a few minutes to gather his thoughts. When he entered the half filled room, everyone watch him and whispered among themselves.

When someone wondered if he stole the down jacket, Tweek decided to sit on it rather then hanging it on the side. He pulled out his notebook and faced front when the professor entered.

Tweek thought back to Craig's smile, and felt his heart fluttering, he had such a great smile. Tweek smelled the sleeve of the peppermint scented shirt and wonder what Craig used to get it to smell so because the detergents he used wasn't peppermint scented. Tweek turned his notebooks to clean page and started to draw Craig's smile the way he remembered it, leaving out everything else. When he was done it was time to find somewhere to sit till his next class.

Tweek avoided going towards the cafeteria, he didn't have any money and he didn't want to run into Wendy and the others. Tweek didn't want her to feel guilty again. Beside Tweek looked forward to the pizza he froze the other day. He just hoped he didn't starve to death before he got in.

Tweek's last class ended at 5:30. When he left the building, only then did he realized that he had a long walk back to the Towers. Over the summer when he walked there, he remembered it taking him about an hour.

The evening air was angry, it was cold and a little windy. He covered his head with the hood and shoved his hands into his pocket and started walking. So far, walking through the campus was fine, it wasn't until he got on the main road did he realized that his one hour walk would probably turn into a two hour walk.

The snow was 8-15 inches high depending on where he walked. It took Tweek an hour to get to the gas station that was 15 minutes away from the campus. Tweek was still far away and now he feared he would freeze to death before reaching the towers. At some point his eyes started to water, he was frustrated, cold and hungry. When he searched for his parents photo for comfort, Tweek's heart broke when he realized it was under his pillow.

 _Craig_

Craig last class was at 4:45 and he left the campus with Clyde and Token drove behind in his car. It wasn't until he pulled into the garage that he wondered how was Tweek going to get home in this mess? Panic sat in when he also realized that there is no way to reach him. Craig has no clue what he schedule was and he hope that when he got upstairs that maybe Tweek would be there.

Craig could feel himself panicking but didn't show it. He pretended to be listening to Clyde and Token on the elevator ride up.

"Yo how is Tweek supposed to get here?" Token asked.

Craig didn't respond, he opened the closet door and didn't see the boots or jacket he has give him. Putting his thing away he looked at the time 5:30.

"Hey are you there?" Token asked. After putting his things in the closet.

"Yeah?"

"Tweek, How is he getting here?"

Craig shrugged his shoulder.

"Wouldn't it suck if he ended up dead, frozen in place?" Clyde started and Token jaw dropped.

"Dude, what the fuck?! Stop!" Craig snapped.

"I'm just sayi—never mind," he chuckled when he saw Craig motion towards him. "I'm sure he will be fine."

"Does he have a phone?" Token asked.

Craig shook his head.

"That sucks, he could be anywhere right now," Token replied.

Clyde turned the tv on and opened the door to the console under the tv to reveal the Xbox.

"Look he'll get here when he gets here," Clyde says, not concerned.

Craig took a deep breath and glance at the time—5:40.

Craig looked at the time, for the 100th time in 60 minutes and still no signs of Tweek. He couldn't even focus on the game.

When it was almost 9:00 Craig stood up abruptly. "I got to go look for him,"

"He is fine," Clyde replied.

"I'll come to," Token said.

Craig grabbed his phone and went to put on his boots. When he walked out of the closet, the front door opened and the room went silent.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tweek_

It was dark out, and the wind was upset again, blowing around any loose snow that it could find it. When Tweek spotted Craig's the building in the distance, he wanted to be happy but couldn't. He was calf deep in snow, and he remembered how long it took him to get this far and if he had to guess it would take some more time for him to get to him.

Tweek was in a lot of pain, his fingers were numb, his ears burned, and his face siff from the tears he had tried so hard to fight back earlier, but couldn't. He felt fucking hopeless and decided he officially hated snow, something he always loved.

Tweek wondered if Craig wondered where he was at the moment, and if he cared. And if he got there would Craig let him in? Tweek was so worried, and didn't know what he would do if Craig refused to let him in. There was no possible way he would survive their Colorado winter without shelter.

When Tweek finally made it to the building, his heart started to pound as he assumed without Craig he would be turned away. Tweek tried to stomp away as much access snow as possible before entering the lobby. As he slowly walked passed the front desk, a doorman that he didn't know stopped him and asked where he was going. Tweek's heart started racing as he pulled down the hooded and walked over to him.

"I'm Tweek Tweak, staying with Craig in PH3" Tweek told him. It was an agonizing wait.

The guy typed in Tweek's name and looked at Tweek before smiling. "Welcome back sir, do you need assistance?"

Tweek exhaled in relief. Then shook his head as he headed to the elevators. When Tweek got to the front door he could hear the tv on loudly. He was nervous as he entered, he wasn't sure how Craig would respond to him now arriving.

 _Craig_

When Tweek slowly walked into the apartment, Craig drop everything that he was holding to help him take off his back package and then coat. Token even stopped what he was doing to helped. Clyde glanced back for a second and went back to playing the game.

Craig could feel his chest tightening when he saw Tweek's face. His face was blush red, with vines of tear lines that went down his ashy cold face. Tweek didn't seem all there, his movement was stiff and Craig could feel the coldness radiating off of him.

Craig helped him take off his ice cold boots and then helped him to his room and covered him with the towels Token had found. Craig went for dry clothes, and gave it to Tweek to change into.

As Tweek changed, Craig didn't look away, he was surprised that Tweek had a nice body; he had definitions for someone who Craig guarantees has never worked out a day in his life. When Tweek was now dry and wrapped in the comforter, Craig sat next to him.

"Are you ok?" Craig asked, finally.

Tweek nodded and tried to hide the tears that fell by turning and quickly wiping them. Craig was worried, with all the covers on him, Tweek couldn't stop shivering.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would be hard for you to get home."

Tweek looked up, he was shocked that Craig was apologizing for something completely out of his control. "It's not your fault, so please don't think that," Tweek said looking away when Craig frowned.

"Here it's hot tea with lemon," Token said.

Tweek look at Token and smiled. "Thank you."

Craig sat next to Tweek, and just watched him sip. Tweek's hair covered his eyes, so Craig couldn't tell if they were even open. Tweek's skin looked so red, as if the blood was finally circulating.

"It was after I left school that I realized, it would be difficult for you to get here. Worst part is I had no way of contacting you and you don't have my contact."

Craig watched as Tweek lift his head up and turned to him. Craig could see his eyes, and they looked warm, his heart melted and it confused the shit out him.

"Craig, none of this is your fault. Days ago you could have left me to die but you didn't. You didn't have to let me into your home, but you did. I'm forever grateful for your kindness," Tweek said looking away. "Besides, it would suck if I froze to death days later, after all you've done for me." Tweek said and chuckled.

Craig blushed. He then raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "Can I get you anything? Hungry?"

Tweek was hungry but too tired to eat so he shook his head. "Tired."

"I would be too if I climbed a mountains. Call if you need anything," Craig said grabbing the towels off the floor and the empty mug, before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

 _Tweek_

When the door closed, Tweek couldn't wrap his mind around why he felt so sad that Craig was gone. He wasn't far, but he couldn't see him and for that reason he slightly missed his presence.

Tweek couldn't get over Craig's reaction when he entered, he looked extremely worried for him. Even Token did. Tweek caught a glimpse of Clyde but he was playing videos when he entered. Tweek honestly didn't imagine Craig to care about him, it made him happy to know that some people still did and still remembered him.

Tweek sat wrapped in the heavy blanket, but was still shivering. His fingers and his toes hurting as the blood was finally circulating freely. Tweek moved to the center on the bed, pulled from under his pillow the photo of parent and placed it by his head as he tried to sleep.

Tweek couldn't stop shivering and because so he couldn't sleep. Now he feared that maybe he was coming down with a cold. As he laid awake, he tried to listen to the excitement that was going on in the living room. The walls were well made and they kept out a lot of noise, so Tweek only listen in when it appeared as if they were yelling at each other.

Tweek envied their relationship, wished he was apart of something like that. He would give anything to be out there with them, but he knew if he ever left the room he could ruin their mood entirely. Everyone that Tweek had ever consider friends turned on him, his first love used him, life was quite lonely.

When Tweek's shivers stopped, he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. When he felt warm tears pour from his eyes, he didn't wiped them. They were warm and the release felt nice. His chest felt heavy, he covered his eyes with his right arm and used his other hand to cover his mouth as he cried. Tweek cried silently until he was tired enough to fall asleep.

 _Craig_

Craig couldn't stop glancing at Tweek's room door. He honestly wasn't sure if Tweek was truly ok in there. At the same time, he didn't want to come off overprotective especially around the guys or seem as though he was invading Tweek's privacy by going in to check on him. So yes he was concerned, but couldn't do much of anything at the moment.

When the clock turned 1:00 in the morning, Craig glanced at his best friends and then back at the time. This is the first time he has ever wondered when they planned to leave. Normally he would say, 'I'm going to bed' and if they wanted to they could just choose a room to sleep in. Now that was no longer the case. Craig was aware that it would be a sensitive matter for Clyde, if he asked them to go, so he decided to let them decided what they wanted to do.

Craig yawned. "I'm going to bed guys," He said standing.

"Me too, Clyde I'll drive you home," Token said looking at Craig before turning to Clyde.

"Cool," Clyde said stretching then he turned to Craig and grinned. Craig knew that grin, he was going to say something inappropriate. "Like I said before, lock your bedroom—"

"—Ok, yeah good night," Craig said, dismissing him as he turned his back to him.

When they left, Craig spent the next 20 minutes straightening the area. As he turned off all the lights, he stopped by Tweek's room and quietly opened the door.

Tweek was sleeping, his face turned towards the door, with a hand covering one of his eyes. Everything about they way Tweek slept made Craig wonder what were his last thoughts before falling asleep.

When Craig noticed that Tweek was sleeping with a photo of his parents next to him, he wondered had Tweek been crying? So many emotion was running through him, Craig felt so bad for him. Craig gently closed the door and went right to his room to shower before getting into bed.

Craig's last thought before falling asleep surprised him. It was on how beautiful he thought Tweek's greens eyes were, when Tweek looked up at him after taking a sip of the tea Token had made him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Craig_

Craig started cursing when his alarmed woke him up. After the 5th snooze, he finally rolled out of bed, stretched and then went to make coffee. Once he started the machine he went to get dress. He wanted to wear something comfy, so he choose sweats, a shirt and a sweater. Craig was hoping for a mellow day, he had so many things that he wanted to take care of and hoped no one made plans for their breaks between classes.

Craig went to drink his coffee, when he look at the time and then to Tweek's door he noticed that he didn't hear anything or any movements. After giving Tweek another 15 minute, Craig went to knock on his door. When Tweek didn't answer Craig entered.

Tweek was in the same position he slept in last night, only difference was that he was sweating. Tweek opened his eyes slightly, before closing them. He was definitely alive but didn't look well.

"Tweek, are you alright?" Craig asked sitting on the bed next to him.

Tweek opened his eyes, looked up at Craig and then nodded.

Craig touched his forehead, he was extremely warm. "Shit, I think you have a fever," Craig said getting up and walking out of the room.

He went into the linen closet and pulled out the temperature reader that his mom bought him a while back. He remembered his mom explaining all he had to do is run it across his forehead to scan the temperature. When he figured out how to turn it on, he went to check Tweek's temperature.

Craig was happy that Tweek didn't protest any of his failed attempts to read his temperature, in fact Tweek didn't do much moving at all. When Craig finally got a good read, he was surprised that Tweek had a 102 degree reading. A number that if his mom saw, she would be rushing him up the er. Worried, Craig went to call his mom for some advice.

"Mom! Question—"

"—Hey sweetheart, I am on my way!"

Craig paused. "Wait, why?"

"If I don't make you real food, you will only eat pizza. That's why," She said, snapping. " Are you ok?"

"Ok," Craig said nervous, confused and annoyed all at the same time. "Mommy, the housekeeper comes today and you both don't get along! Why didn't you come yesterday?!"

"Who cares about her, I can visit my son whenever I want. What did you have for dinner last night?"

Craig paused, irritated.

"Pizza again? Anyway tell the doorman I'll be coming and up. I believe you have class, so if you are not out— get going!"

Craig paused, irritated again. "Wait, if I had a 102 temperature what would you do?"

"Are you okay, do you have a fever?"

Craig could hear his mom panicking.

"No just asking," Craig replied.

"Why? That's a stupid thing to ask," she replied.

"Omg, mom! What would you do?"

"Take a cap of Motrin and see if it goes down. If it doesn't it, we go to the emergency room. Baby, is everything ok?"

"Yes!" Craig snapped. "And btw, I have a roommate."

"Who?!" his mom said shocked.

"Tweek Tweak, and he has a fever. So if you are not going to be nice please stay home," Craig warned.

"I'll be there in ten, give him Motrin and get to class!" She said hanging up.

When his mom hung up, Craig just stared at his phone. He wanted to throw it against the wall. Instead he went to get Motrin, and sat on the bed next to Tweek as he read the instructions.

By this time, Craig was aware of Tweek's alertness, and he tried to ignored his long stares. Part of him, at that very moment, so desperately wished he knew what Tweek was thinking.

"This shit is disgusting, but you are going to have to drink it," Craig told him. "Can you sit up?"

Tweek nodded as he struggled to sit up, his back pressed against the headboard. Craig handed Tweek the cap filled with the medicine and he drank it.

Craig smiled, glancing at his watch and then sighing. If it was up to him he wouldn't leave, but he knew his mom won't let him stay home.

When Craig heard the door slam, he took a deep breath before turning to Tweek.

"Remember when I told you my mom comes once a week and makes food for me? Well, mom is 4 days late. Also cleaner is coming in 40 minutes. They do not get along," Craig said then sighed.

Laura stood at the door of Tweek's room, and turned to her son and then to Tweek.

"Hello Tweek," she said after kissing her son's cheek. "Get going, you are going to be late," she said at Craig's side before moving to check Tweek's forehead. Craig was so irritated, but he didn't argue.

"If you need anything tell mom to call me," Craig told Tweek before leaving.

 _Tweek_

Tweek didn't have energy to process thoughts, but he did know he was sad again that Craig was gone. Tweek watched as Craig's Mom, a middle age beauty, work her way around his room opening the blinds and the windows to let in fresh air. She took the heavy blanket off of Tweek and gave him something light. Then she left the room and returned with water for him to drink.

"You need to drink lots of fluid, we need to bring this fever down ok sweetheart?" She said to him. Tweek nodded, she was so motherly towards him.

Laura disappeared, leaving the door to his room wide open. Tweek could hear her in the kitchen taking things out of bags, running water, pulling out dishes and perhaps cooking. All this activity took a pause when the door opened and closed.

Tweek could hear the two women dryly greet each other and nothing more. When the housekeeper moved through the apartment, she was surprised to see Tweek but she smiled anyway.

10 minute later, Laura entered the room and told Tweek to come try and eat something. It took all Tweek had to get up and go sit in the dining room. This was his first time in this room or the extension of his kitchen, since it was open to the space.

All Tweek could think about was Craig's obsession to blue. His table was long, and could sit about 8 people. The wood was stained a navy, almost a blackish blue color. The chairs were black and very soft. It was beautiful for sure, but he never thought anyone could love a color to much.

Craig's mom made him pancakes, with eggs and sausage. Tweek's mouth watered. When the housekeeper went to start on Craig's room, Laura ask the her to first take care of Tweek's room since he would need to rest after he eats. The women looked annoyed, but went into Tweek's room first. Craig's Mom rolled her eyes and turn to Tweek and then smiled.

"You eat what you can, but drink all the water," she replied.

Tweek nodded, once Tweek started to eat she went to start preparing meals. As delicious as everything was Tweek could only have a few bites before resting his head on the table. When he felt an hand on his shoulder, he woke up.

"You can go lay down," Laura said taking the plate away.

Tweek had no clue when he fell asleep but was happy to see that the room was done and he felt a bit better.

When Tweek entered his room, it smelt like peppermint. It instantly reminded him of Craig. Now he knew where the scent come from.

 _Craig_

Craig spent the whole morning muttering about being kick out of his own apartment by his own mother in front of Tweek. He was embarrassed but wasn't quite sure why, his mom always kicked him out if he was running late to get somewhere.

When he felt a ball of paper hit him, he almost threw his computer at Clyde.

"Quit daydreaming!" Clyde said before facing front.

Craig gave him the middle finger, but Clyde was right. He had no clue what the professors was talking about, he was just worried.

When class was over and with 2 hours before the next class started, he thought maybe he'll head home and check on Tweek. Right as he was about to do that, his mom texted him an update. She said Tweek's fever has gone down, but she'll stay till he gets home. Craig just loved his mom, she was the best.

"Hey. Kenny text and said that they are heading into town for lunch, interested?" Token asked.

"I'm going to skip lunch. I have a few things I need to do before the last class," Craig said in a monotone voice.

"Like?" Clyde said annoyed.

"I wasn't aware we were married," Craig replied, seriously.

Clyde snared. "You'd make a terrible husband."

Craig grinned. "I'm glad you know, that I would be the dominant one in the relationship."

"Oh fuck you!" Clyde said giving him the finger.

Craig laughed patting Clyde's head before replying, "You choose the place," and then he waved them off.

As Craig was heading to his car, he spotted Bradley getting into his own car to leave the campus. Craig always liked Bradley, he was always quiet but not a push over, and he honestly reminded Craig of Clyde just with blond hair and hazel eyes. Bradley and Clyde even had similar styles, they loved the same things, loved varsity jackets and polo shirts and ridiculously price sneakers. Bradley pulled up along side of Craig's car when he saw Craig there.

"So I take it you are not going out to lunch with the guys?" Craig asked.

"Nah, I need to grab Bebe a gift while I still have the chance," Bradley replied, with an embarrassed laughed.

"Wait, your girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow and you are now getting her a gift?"

"Unfortunately. I mean she likes shoes so I just need to get her a different color. Not too hard," Bradley laughed.

Craig laughed as he got into his car.

"Hey, I heard Tweek isn't feel well, do you know if he is ok?"

"I didn't think you cared," Craig said surprised.

Bradley bit his lips and shrugged his shoulders. "Well not really."

"I think he's ok," Craig replied.

"Cool," Bradley replied, "See you later," He said pulling off.

Craig nodded. At the same time he thought it was weird that Bradley, of all people, would ask about Tweek. Especially since he hate their names used in the same sentence. Dismissing any further thoughts when he realized the lack of time, he drove right into town and stop at Verizon store first.

After 1 hour and 15 minutes in the damn store he managed to walkout with an iphone for Tweek and of course a new one for himself. All without killing any of the incompetent workers who gave him such a hard time just to open a second line.

From there he went into chase to open second checking account that was link to his account. When he was done he drove back to campus and used the last 15 minutes he had to set up Tweek's phone.

Craig installed his information, their address and phone numbers, his mom and sister's information, he even installed Token, Clyde's and even Wendy's number. He downloaded Instagram, and Facebook and Snapchat and uber and Starbucks pretty much everything he had on his phone. Craig even turned on the finder so that he can find him incase of a emergency.

When Red sat next to him, Craig stopped what he was doing to greet her.

"Hey," Craig replied.

"Hey, are we still on tonight?" Red asked, she looked confused as to why he had 3 phones.

"Tonight won't be a good night," Craig replied, honestly.

"Ok, can I ask why?" Red countered.

"An emergency came up and I don't think it would be a good idea."

"So Tweek catching a cold is more important than getting to know each other?"

"I don't need to get to know you Red, we've known each other since elementary," Craig said irritated.

"But we don't know each other as a couple," Red replied, hurt.

Craig paused for a second, and just stared at her. He was trying very hard not to get upset.

"I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow?" She asked, her glossy eyes made him feel terrible.

"Yes, tomorrow is better, you could stay over."

When Craig said that, her eyes lit up like he had given her candy.

"What's with the two phones?" Clyde asked shocked.

Craig turned to the side and could see the guys approaching.

"For Tweek?" Token asked.

Craig nodded.

"Why?" Clyde asked, folding his arm.

"Why not?" Craig replied.

"Tweek has only been living with you for 4 days and you are treating him like a long lost sibling. Are you aware that he is living rent free? And now you're paying for him to have a phone?! What is he giving you in return? Is he going to pay you back for all this?" Clyde said upset, which surprised Craig.

Since when does Clyde care what he does with his money? Clyde never complained when asking Craig to get him things— not that Craig mind either.

"He will get a job once everything settles, but let's be honest here I don't need his money," Craig said smug, putting the phones away and standing. "I was very fortunate to have had a extremely wealthy grandparent who died too soon. Rest In Peace grandpa. If I went around asking everyone I've given money to, to pay me back I'd be... well I guess I'll be even more wealthy?" Craig said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Jerk," Clyde muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Craig_

When class was over, all Craig wanted to do was head straight home but instead he quickly followed the guys to the game shop. They wanted a new game and he didn't want them, well Clyde specifically, to feel as though things that was important to them didn't matter to him.

Craig realized that maybe Clyde was jealous of Tweek, and he sensed this because Clyde was never known to frown, but he did, and stayed moody after he realized Craig had gotten Tweek a phone. Maybe he felt like Tweek was replacing him, and Craig thought the idea was ridiculous. Craig didn't just see Token and Clyde as best friends, they were like his brothers.

When he first moved into the Towers Clyde asked if he'd rent him a room and Craig wasn't for it. What made things worse was when Token's parents brought Token an apartment in one of the building, so Clyde who lived at home felt left out. And although, each guy had a room for him to stay in whenever he wanted to stay over, he still wasn't too happy about but stop talking about it. Now Tweek was living with Craig and he was aware of how this must make his best friend feel.

Craig decided that if Clyde doesn't try to kill Tweek by his birthday, he'll get him a lifetime worth gift that he was sure Clyde wouldn't refuse.

When Craig could sense that Clyde was feeling better he headed home and to his surprise his mom was still there like she said she would be. As he entered, she grabbed her things to leave, kissing her son before she left.

He was annoyed with her earlier, but was so happy she stayed to keep an eye on Tweek. As Craig walked through the apartment, he was so happy to see how clean everything looked and smelt. When he got to Tweek's room door, he noticed a sticky note his mom left for him. It was instructions for him and Tweek.

Makes sure you do the following:

-warm up food to eat

-look for a new housekeeper

-give Motrin to Tweek at 8pm

-Make sure he drinks water

-if his temperature goes up, call me!

-CALL ME!

Craig, now slightly irritated, quietly entered the room to check on Tweek. Tweek was sleeping. When Craig felt a draft, he looked and noticed the windows were open. So he went and closed them.

When he realized that Tweek was missing a comforter, he got a fresh one and covered him with it. When Tweek's eyes opened, followed by a warm smiled, Craig felt butterflies erupting inside of him and he wasn't sure what to do. He just stood, frozen hunch over him.

"Did mom drive you crazy?" Craig asked snapping out of the trance he was in and then taking a step backwards.

Tweek yawned and shook his head, then he sat up. His silky hair wild, but in a cute way, from sleeping most of the day.

"Your mom is lovely. In fact she was always so nice to me. Even back before…" Tweek paused and look away from Craig.

Craig felt terrible, he knew where Tweek was going and even though he was certain that was always in the back of Tweek's mind, he still felt shitty.

Tweek shook his head as if he dismissed the thought. "And you are right, they do not get along," Tweek added, chuckling softly. "I was afraid someone was going to kill the other."

Craig chuckled, then he sat next to him, "Mom can be a jealous person. For my birthday, Anastasia made me a dish from her home country that I love so much. I made the mistake of bragging about it to mom. She has hated her since. However, Anastasia is amazing and she's easy to talk to and she makes her own cleaning supplies and adds peppermint,"

"Yeah, I was wondering where the peppermint scent came from. My mom loved peppermint tea, made it every weekend. So the scent, it brings back the best memories," Tweek replied with a frown.

Craig wasn't sure how to respond. It was so sad. His mom annoyed him, yes, but he couldn't imagine ever loosing her.

"Good to know, I'll order peppermint tea," Craig said touching Tweek's forehead. It was warm, but not as hot as it was in the morning. When Craig looked at Tweek, his curious eyes watched him back.

"I got something for you," Craig said, getting up and leaving the room to returned with the Verizon bag. "So this is for you, I already programmed my number, the house phone and other important contacts."

Tweek looked shocked. "Craig you didn't have to do that, you've been so good to me I can't accept this," Tweek said emotional.

"That's the thing about phone and a new lines, you just can't simply undo it, so you are taking it whether you like it or not." Craig said sternly, but not in a harsh way.

"I promise to pay you back," Tweek replied, shocked.

"When you can, however no pressure." Craig replied.

Tweek held the phone, it was heavy. Like a mini iPad. Tweek has never had a touch screen phone before. His phone before it got disconnect was a flip phone his dad had given him.

"Now this is important," Craig said his voice serious. "This card is for you to use for food, clothes and incase of any emergency. If you lose it, let me know as soon as possible."

Tweek's eyes widened he was so confused.

"No it's not connected to my main account, but it is an extension, so I still control it."

"I can not take that," Tweek replied.

"You will, and you'll pay me back after college when you start making real money," Craig said getting up. "I'll be back at force Motrin down your throat," Craig said and left closing the door behind him.

 _Tweek_

Tweek sat stunned, what the fuck just happened? Did Craig just get him a phone and give him a card? Tweek didn't know how to wrap his mind around it. Just weeks ago, he was invisible to Craig. Now, Craig was the Craig he remembered before the yaoi thing.

Then it hit Tweek, maybe Craig felt guilty for what he did back then and was trying to make it up to him. Tweek has never forgotten what happened years ago, but he never held it over him either. He had forgiven Craig years ago, and only wished he had never lost a friend.

Tweek was grateful for everything Craig did for him and he hoped Craig knew that. If he didn't, Tweek needed him to know. Tweek had no energy, but he got out of bed anyway.

When he walked out of the room, Craig was not in the living area. Tweek debated whether to knock on Craig's room door. One of Craig's rules when he first arrived was to never go back there, but when he glance at the debit card in his hand, he had no choice. Tweek slowly made his way towards the room. Tweek felt a little faint and instantly regretted getting out of bed. When he knocked on the door, after a few minutes the door open and Craig looked extremely surprised.

Tweek felt a knot building in his throat as he scrambled for words to say to Craig. He just couldn't get over how beautiful he thought he was, and felt it was the appropriate way to describe him. Craig could step away for a second and return and Tweek is hit with that same reality. Tweek felt sorry for whoever Craig he would eventually marry, she would have a tough time keep other women away.

Tweek also felt guilty feeling this way knowing it was the same reason why Craig unfriended him years ago. Tweek knew if he didn't want a repeat of that incident, then he need to get his heart under control—fast. And most important ignore any desire of wanting to just be in his arms. When he realized he was staring to long, Tweek held out the card.

"You are a good person, intimidating, but good. Thank you for letting me stay with you, thank you for your kindness," Tweek said, trying not to cry but his eyes failed him. "I can not take your card or use your money. However, I promise I will find a job and I will help you pay the bills for as long as you allow me to stay with you. At any time that you want me to go, just let me know and I will be gone. Promise."

Tweek's whole body stiffened when he notice Craig's frosted eyes, filling with tears. Craig turned away quickly to wipe them. Then he pushed the card back to Tweek.

"When my grandpa died, he left the whole family all this money. I often spend it, but it's not mine. I didn't earn it and probably don't deserve it. However, it's mine now and I couldn't spend it in a lifetime. Taking the card would be like thanking me," Craig replied. "Thanking me by not having me worry about whether or not you ate while at school, or if you got lost and can't afford a cab home. It's one less thing for me to worry about. If you get a job that's great, if not, no big deal. Just focus on school like your parents would want you to," Craig replied. "Do you remember after every baseball game, the parents would go in to a fantasy world of us playing in the leagues? Your mom could have cared less about any of that. She would say, 'education is a priority, and we must make it so."

Tweek was shocked that Craig remembered that from the fourth grade. His tears came down like a waterfall; when Tweek felt light headed and lost his balance Craig grabbed him.

Craig walked him into his room, which confused Tweek. Craig lifted the covers on the right side of his bed and help Tweek climb in. Then Craig walked around and got into bed sitting in front of this computer that was open and on.

Tweek was afraid to breath, he worried if he did Craig would realized that he let him lay in his bed. His sheets, and pillow was soft and smooth like silk.

Craig glanced at him for a second before turning back to the computer. Craig's room was huge, his bed could sleep at least 4 people, but there was something different about the room. The only thing that was blue, was the stained hardwood floor and the rug. The walls that wasn't all window, was a lovely, black but glossy textures wallpaper. His wooden bed was a mahogany color and the console underneath yet another large tv match the frame of the bed. There were two, double doors that he believe lead to his bathroom and closet.

"FYI, I sat through Mr. Clarke's entire class and have no clue what the fuck was going on. So don't asked." Craig said while typing.

Tweek laughed, "I don't think Mr. Clarke know what he is even talking about half of the time," Tweek replied.

Craig laughed, he stopped typing for a second to turned to Tweek and smiled.

Tweek heart melted, he wasn't sure what was going on but couldn't complain. How could he miss someone if they were in front of him. His eyes felt heavy and before he knew it he had falling asleep.

 _Craig_

Craig wasn't thinking when he lead Tweek to his bed, he realized whenever he was around Tweek, he didn't do much processing at all. For as long as he has been alive, he has never shared his own bed with someone who wasn't his mom. Normally he would get anxiety at the thought of someone in his spaces, but with Tweek it was the complete opposite. He didn't regret it.

He took a break from his report to glance at him. He looked very peaceful when he slept. In the end, this workout for Craig, he didn't have to worry about checking in on him often or worrying about Tweek dying in the middle of the night and not knowing.

When it was 7:40 pm, Craig woke Tweek to see if he would eat but he refused. He had a low grade fever, and Craig had a hunch it was because he needed more Motrin. After he gave him a cap to drink, Tweek passed back out. Tired Craig laid beside him and went to sleep.

( _I hope adding 3 chapters today made up for not uploading in a while (2weeks). I've been consumed with everything Attack On Titans— well everything Levi 3 I have no regrets... anyone get it? Lol. :I love him:_

 _-Anyway sorry for any errors. I started writing yesterday so my eyes are killing me now._ )


	10. Chapter 10

_I just want to start by saying thank you for your patience. I am so sorry it's taking me this long to update. The last review that I got last night, made me very emotional and it kind of gave me the snapback that I needed. Thank you, and thank all of you. I promise I will do my best to get the chapters out. I made a few life changes, so that I can finally focus on doing the things that I love. Writing or getting to write has been and will always be a passion of mine even if I leave a trail of errors_.

Tweek 

When Tweek woke up, it was dark—ish, all the windows in the room were exposed and the only light that entered was from the soft glow of the moon.

Tweek glanced at the time and then at Craig. Tweek's heart started racing, as he again realized that he was sleeping next to him. Craig, slept on his stomach and face turned towards the windows. He was a ruler away but close enough for Tweek to hear and watch him breathe. All Tweek could think about was what does any of this mean? The last time he slept close to someone he remotely had feelings for, the person broke his heart the days after.

Thinking back to the day before, most of it was a blur. However, he remember Craig and his Mom and how kind they were to him when he could barely hold his head up. Tweek didn't feel one hundred percent, but he felt a lot better than he did yesterday.

Tweek gently rolled on to his side and spent the rest of the morning watching Craig sleep. When the sky brighten, Craig's room slowly lit.

When Tweek heard Craig's alarm turn on off. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. From the moment Tweek woke up, Craig slept frozen in the same spot, he didn't moved nor stir. But when the alarm went off, he jerk awake but froze perhap realizing that Tweek was next to him. There was a long pause, Tweek felt Craig rotating and then Tweek felt a hand on his forehead.

As if he didn't trust his hand reading, Tweek felt Craig move closers pressing his forehead to his, before checking with his hand again—perhaps he wasn't satisfied with the results. Craig sighed and then got out of bed. The door opened and Craig step out, when he did Tweek opened his eyes and turned towards the door.

When a different alarm set off, Tweek couldn't pretend to be asleep any more. So he got up, crawled to the other side and climbed out of bed. The noise was coming from a device called echo that was next to Craig's bed. Tweek had no clue how to turn it off.

"Alexa, alarm off," Tweek heard Craig's voice say.

Tweek could feel his insides twisting, as he turned around to find Craig standing by the door. Tweek didn't even hear him coming.

Craig's face was always hard to read, but Tweek was sure he wasn't irritated. When Tweek look at Craig's hand, he saw the temperature reader.

Tweek wasn't sure why, but he smiled when seeing it in his hand, especially after Craig checked him three times. Craig fidgeted with the tool once again as he made his way around the bed to where Tweek was. When he got the tool to turn on, Craig comb back the front of Tweek's hair for easy access to his forehead. Craig's touch warmed him and it took everything in Tweek to not express a reaction.

Tweek saw Craig glanced at him before running the reader across his forehead. When the temp came back with a scan of 99, Craig smiled. Tweek felt his heart beating, Craig's smiled had set off a variety of butterflies, big and small inside him.

"You feel and look better," Craig told him. "Still, if you think you need more time to rest you are welcome to sleep in," He said putting the reader next to Alexa.

"No I'm okay, thank you," Tweek said.

"It's cool. Anyway you are going to need clothes to wear, so if you can stand follow," Craig suggested.

Tweek stood up to follow, but then looked at the bed and decided to set it first. Craig had a puzzled look on his face that Tweek thought was very adorable. Craig turned back towards the bed and decided to help Tweek before waving that Tweek follow him.

They entered Craig's closet which was the size of Tweek's room. Craig had too much clothes and Tweek was certain half of them he had never worn before. Craig was OCD with organization, it was scary. Everything had a place and everything was separated by type—even thickness. However, what Tweek found interesting was most of his clothing wasn't blue. A lot was but, but he had other colors.

"You can pick out anything to wear. I recommend a sweater too," Craig told him.

Tweek chuckled, and Craig turned to him.

"What?" Craig said with a partial smile.

Tweek grinned, "I expected to see lots of blue clothings, I'm surprised that's all."

"You have jokes," Craig said, his faced red as if he was blushing.

Craig walked over to his line of jeans and took a pair of olive jeans off the hanger, he then pick out a light gray shirt and a brown sweater that zips at the front.

"This is along your style," Craig said handing it to Tweek. He then walked over and grabbed, boxers and socks. "These were never used before, but Anna washes them anyway. You can always come here and pick out something to wear, as long as you know anything blue is off limits," Craig added, grinning.

Tweek scratched his head, lightly laughing. There it goes again, Tweek was feeling happy. He just hoped the feeling last a little longer this time.

Craig

Craig watched as Tweek quickly ate his breakfast, his eyes focus on the time. When he was done, he watched Tweek rushed to get dress. He wanted to tell him to relax, but his panicking was too adorable not to watch. From what Craig knew, Fridays he and Tweek didn't have any classes together, but knew they at least started around the same time.

As Craig waited by the door, he watched as Tweek rushed out of his room; his hair was comb, shirt button properly, he looked really focused as he went to put on outwear. As Craig continue to watch him, him wondered, what the hell was the feeling that was tugging at his chest.

Tweek was a good looking guy, Craig can admit. However, he wondered if Tweek knew that. He sure as hell acted as though he didn't.

"Tweek relax," Craig finally told him, as he watch Tweek exhaust himself out just by getting ready.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to be late because of me," Tweek replied slowly zipping up the down jackets he had lent him.

"You know I would let you know if I was running late," Craig said, in a serious tone.

He zipped Tweek's jackets all the way to his chin and tugged the hat down just above Tweek's eyebrow. When Craig realized that Tweek was biting down on his lower lip, a sensation erupted in him and his chest started to pulse roughly. Without thinking about it, Craig rested his thumb on Tweek's chin and then pressed his chin down to free his bottom lip, before turning away fast.

What the hell was going on, Craig thought as he left the apartment, pressing the elevator buttons 10 times. When it finally arrived, he got in but didn't look at Tweek at all. When they got to the garage, and he was no long in a small space with him, he inhaled deeply. It was so cold out but for whatever the reason was it soothed him. When he got to his car, he opened the door for Tweek first before heading over to the driver's side.

His heart was beating so fast he wasn't sure he could drive. It was beating so loud he feared if he sat down Tweek would hear it. Fuck! Fuck! he thought.

"Craig, are you ok?" Tweek asked.

Craig sat down and turned to Tweek who was looking out the window. He had to be careful how he responds, because he had to remember that Tweek was sensitive and it wasn't his fault Craig felt like he was going crazy.

"Yeah. Phone, money, keys? Craig asked.

Tweek checked and nodded.

Craig sighed and drove off. When they got to the campus Craig waved him off abruptly. He wasn't sure if it bothered Tweek, but it's hard to read if Tweek emotions was based on current or past experience. Still the reliefs Craig felt to be away from him died almost immediately when he got to his friends and realized he wished Tweek was there.

It was a painful withdrawal that Craig never thought he would experience. Why was he thinking about him, why couldn't he concentrate? These were the thoughts that plagued him for all of his morning classes and even his afternoon classes.

When they went out for lunch he checked his bank account over and over again to see if Tweek had brought anything. When it appeared that there was a charge for 3 dollars, Craig smiled. It was a sense of satisfaction that he couldn't explain.

Still he wondered what the hell could he buy to eat that would cost so little if not for a fruit? Then he got irritated and couldn't understand why.

On top of that, Red was coming over. He forgot he invited her to stay the night but what was worse was that she packed as if she was moving in. It was so irritating.

However, he hope that after tonight, he'll remember how he felt about Red before Tweek reentered his life, and hopefully he could put away those confusing feelings he was feeling for him.

Tweek 

Tweek was nervous, and wished he wasn't, but he was. He was trying desperately to hide his feeling but it seemed Craig was catching on to it, and he didn't think Craig like it. Craig was hard to read, unless he was doing something that required focusing, half of the time he had an intimidating glare. Still, this morning when he bit his lips he had no clue he was doing it until Craig fixed, well, pretty much his face.

Craig expression afterwards wasn't angry but more worried. Tweek wondered if Craig was uncomfortable around him. The idea made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want Craig to kick him out. Part of it was of course where would he go? But the most important part of it was, Tweek didn't want to live without him either. It was selfish, but true. You can't admire someone for so many years and when finally you are together, under unfortunate circumstances be then separated again.

As he navigated the campus, no sign of Craig. Maybe it's a good thing. Tweek brought a overpriced apple for lunch hoping that when Craig checks the balance he would know that Tweek appreciated all his efforts. Still it pained him to use the money, he didn't think he deserved it.

As he wandered the camps, snacking on the apple he realized for the second time that people were acknowledging his existence. Even the girls that didn't see him before would gush at the words 'excuse me'. It was odd. He was still the same guy that was invisible last week. He doesn't understand what to them has changed.

Or was it because of Craig's clothes? Either way, Tweek would prefer to be invisible to everyone but Craig. When it was nearing the end of the day. Tweek checked his phone and realized he received a message from Craig 15 minutes ago.

Tweek scrambled to replied and Craig responded right away.

When Tweek headed to meet him in the main building like Craig had asked. Craig gave him a heads up that Red was staying over. Tweek could not explain the feeling he got after reading that. He was sad and nervous at the same time which reminded him of being sick. Still, he was aware that something was going on between Craig and Red before he moved in.

Still, Tweek was a little anxious about being around Red. She was never nice to him in elementary and definitely not in high school. In fact, for a moment he thought he'd rather walk home then to be in a car her but the last thing he wanted to do was to upset Craig or take his kindness for granted.

As he walked, his heart started to pound outside of his chest when he saw the group of people swarmed around Craig. Why he thought it would just be him and her was unbeknownst to him and reckless.

Everyone who has ever been mean to him was around Craig, well except Token, Wendy and Kenny.

"Deep breaths," Tweek muttered, trying to get his early-life-crisis under control.

When Tweek saw that Craig spotted him, the smile on Craig's face was so genuine that it help soothe his anxiety. Tweek worked his hardest to say hello to everyone but the words wouldn't come out. Sigh.

Tweek waved at Craig only, and felt like shit about not having the courage to look at anyone else. He was aware that that would subject him to rude comments, but he felt like he was going to die of anxiety that very moment anyway, so why bother? He heard giggles from the girls and glanced downwards at his bag strap.

"Who would have known that Tweek cleaned up is a 3 course meal?" Annie said biting down on the top of her pen.

Tweek's eyes widen, "Does she mean to eat me?" he thought but out loud.

Token laughed. "Dude, she's not actually going to eat you, it's a compliment. It's equivalent to saying 'sexy as fuck'."

Annie smiled and then winked at Tweek.

Craig grinned "Annie, please don't make me have to fight Butters because he thinks you are going to leave him for Tweek,"

"I'm not worried, right Bradley?" Butters replied.

Tweek felt a sharp pain in his chest like he had just been shot. He frowned. Of course they're friends," he thought.

Tweek without trying to be oblivious looked around and when he spotted Bradley, he wanted to disappear or die, or die and then disappear.

He expected Bradley to argue with Butters after that comment, but Bradley remained quiet. His eyes resting on Tweek. All the emotions Tweek had buried rushed back up and he felt himself getting angry. When he looked at Craig, Craig look from Tweek to Bradley, then back to Tweek.

Yes in that order, die then disappear…. Tweek thought.

Craig

Craig felt his heart racing and couldn't explain why the sudden flip. He was worried but wasn't sure why. He looked from Tweek to Bradley and wondered what was that about. Wtf? Craig was so confused.

When they passed a glanced at each other again, rage ignited in Craig and decided it was time to leave.

"Ready?" Craig asked Tweek who was now staring at the ground.

Tweek looked up quickly and nodded turning towards the exit. Craig gave everyone the peace sign and started walking towards the door.

Red grabbed her bag and started to follow behind them. Craig realized that he needed to relax, because one moment he was ok with her coming and that very moment he hated the sight of her.

He glanced at Tweek who looked so sad, like the day he found him in the hallway, just without the tears. He wanted to know what was going on between Tweek and Bradley.

Craig watched as Tweek walked to the back door. As much as he wanted to respect Tweek's decision to give Red the passenger side, he didn't want to sit next to her. He wanted to sit next to Tweek. When everyone was in the car, Craig took a breather before getting in. He didn't know why he was uncomfortable about not knowing what was going on. He couldn't understand why his chest was killing him and he didn't understand why he wanted to kick Bradley ass.

"Can you drive?" He asked Red, his heart was kicking the wall of his chest and couldn't do it.

"Yes!" She squealed.

Craig got out the car and swap places with her.

"Don't touch my radio," Craig warned looking out the window. As they drove, Craig realized that his internal tantrum may have gave Red some unplanned expectations.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tweek_

Tweek's chest was heavy, but the further they got from the campus the better he felt. There was an awkward silence in the car as Red drove them back to Craig's place. Tweek was surprised that Craig let her drive his car.

And because Tweek had never imagined that Craig would ask another to drive them, it could only mean that they were at that place in their relationship where he was comfortable with Red doing certain things, which of course made Tweek slightly jealous. A feeling Tweek wished would go away forever.

Tweek glanced at Red, who seemed happy. It was a right of passage to let your girlfriend drive your car. And he was sure Red knew that.

After a while, Tweek sat behind Craig to hide from her glares through the rear view mirror. While there, he didn't expect to feel the rage radiating from Craig. He wondered what was wrong as Craig seem frustrated beyond functioning. It was like he was fighting his own demons. Could Craig be upset by Tweeks awkwardness back there? He wondered if he embarrassed him.

When Bradley flash into Tweeks mind he felt sick to his stomach. Tweek shut his eyes hoping that with it closed he wouldn't get emotional—at least till they got to Craig's place and he was safe to drown in his pain in the privacy of his room.

Tweek worked his hardest to avoid Bradley after high school. When he discovered they went to the same college, he avoided him around campus. And if they had classes together, Tweek he would drop the class the same day.

But still...,

Seeing his face so close, after all this time brought back so many waves of emotions. Good, bad and the unwanted. The memories kept coming, and wouldn't stay away as much as Tweek wished they would.

Tweek knew what his preference was at a very young age. Hell, his first crush was Craig and he did a great job hiding it. At least he thought he did. When the yoai mess happened, Tweek wondered if the girls had supernatural powers that made it possible for them to see into his soul. Or maybe it was much simpler than that, it's possible one girl caught him staring at Craig just a second too long and thought, "hmm... that's interesting.'

Tweek knew there was no chance that Craig would like it, but deep down he always imagined what it would be like if Craig did extend his heart to him. However, Tweek watched as Craig fall into a deep depression and his only way of climbing out of it was to turn his frustration on him. Craig did it well, turned everyone against him as if Tweek was the one who spreaded the rumors.

In a matter of weeks, Tweek lost his friends and the rest of his sanity, over fanart that truly spoke to his deepest desires. And so he became invisible. Well, until the summer of his sophomore year of high school.

Tweek was torn from his thoughts, when Craig finally spoke, giving Red directions on how to enter the garage. When they parked, Craig got out first taking his keys from her. Craig walked ahead of them and Red hurried to keep up.

Tweek was left behind. He glanced at Red and Craig and realized something he hadn't before. They looked great together. Red was short, and Craig towered over her. Still, looking from behind it was the perfect balance. Her fire red hair and warm brown eyes truly made her feel like daylight where Craig ebony hair and icy blue eyes was like staring at a dark sky.

'Too many emotions,' Tweek thought trying to fight back the sadness he felt walking behind them. His life was like an endless cycle of happiness and heartache and he wasn't sure if he was cut out for it. Tweek wanted to just go back several hours to when he realized he was the happiest he has ever been in his whole life. The moment he got to wake and look over at the only person, that wasn't his parents, that he has ever loved. He wanted that moment of his eyes opening to repeat over and over again in an endless paradox.

When Craig stopped at the entranceway and looked at Tweek, with his icy eyes, Tweek hurried to catch up. The elevator ride was making him anxious. Craig was the last to enter so of course he was the closest to the doors. Craig had his back turned to both him and Red. Tweek stood with his back press against the wall, and Red was next to him.

Tweek glanced at her once, and after seeing how upset she looked with him, he didn't dare look at her again despite his shoulders feeling the burn of her heated stares. When the doors opened , she pushed Tweek back. He could still feel the heat from her arm, that she used to hold him back so that she can go through the doors before him. Tweek had every intentions of letting her go first.

When he walked off the elevator, Red pretended like nothing happened as they entered the apartment. Tweek sighed, it was his first weekend with Craig and she was going to be there. For how long? A mystery.

Tweek locked the door behind him and waited till they were done undressing before going to take off his outer wear.

"Hungry?" Craig finally spoke to him, although Craig's voice was soft Tweek could tell he was irritated. Tweek could feel his heart racing as he pick up his backpack without looking at him.

When Tweek finally got the courage to look at Craig, Tweek hesitated to respond with Red giving him the death glare from behind Craig.

Craig sighed. "Chinese food?" Craig tried again.

Tweek nodded.

Craig turned to Red and asked if she was ok with Chinese food.

"Can we do sushi?" Red asked, wrapping her arms around his.

Tweek watched Craig sigh and then turn to him. "Is sushi good?"

Tweek did not like sushi. "I don't like sushi, but you both should eat it if you want to. There's pizza in the freezer that I can warm up," Tweek replied, looking at them and then realizing that he was cornered by the door.

"Who dislikes sushi?" Red asked with an attitude.

"A lot of people," Craig answered her. "What about Chinese don't you like?"

"I like Chinese, just not in the mood for it," Red replied.

Craig sighed. He looked down at her quietly for a few second before actually entering the apartment. "It's frozen pizza or Chinese food, Red you decide," Craigs said taking her bag and walking to the extra room.

Tweek saw his friend 'Mr. disappoint' capture her face as she looked from Craig to Tweek. Tweek used this opportunity to sneak pass Red to his room where he entered and closed the door behind him.

 _Craig_

When Craig heard Tweek's room door close, his heart started to tighten. He didn't understand why he felt like he missed Tweek, as if he had left entirely. It could be that he knew once Tweek entered his room, he would hide in there and only come out if he asked him too.

However, Craig couldn't get the courage to do so without food being involved. Honestly, Craig wanted Tweek to feel comfortable enough to want to hang-out outside of the room. It was only a matter of time. After all this was still his first week with him, so it was expected.

Still, Craig wondered would Tweek ever spend the night next to him again. What would it take for that to happen again. When Craig was done with his homework last night, he spent who knows how many hours watching Tweek sleep. He never thought a guy could be so pretty.

Craig's feelings were so confusing and they frustrated him. They felt forbidden, just like they did many years ago.

"That's why Red is hear," Craig thought, looking at Red who stood in front of the TV.

Craig walked over to Red, who was fidgeting with the remote and took it from her and then turned the tv on correctly. He glanced at Tweek's door and wondered what he was doing in there.

Craig then wondered why was he so frustrated earlier by being in the dark about what was going on between Tweek and Bradley. Or was he overthinking what he thought he saw? Whatever the story is, he felt guilty that it caused his own mood to change and wondered if that's why Tweek hurried into his room.

"Let's do Chinese," Red said, her mood different from when Tweek was around.

Craig nodded, and sat on the sofa to order. Red opened his slightly crossed arms and sat on Craig's lap. For a second, Craig was surprised but he didn't push her off. Red wiggles herself back, making herself very comfortable, pressing her face to go his neck.

Craig who was still ordering felt every part of him getting excited, which was a slight relief. When he was done ordering, he glanced down at Red who turned from watching him order their dinner to him. Unable to control his sudden desires, he lifted her chin and kissed her softly over and over again teasing her. When Red let out a soft moan, and then took off her top, Craig had forgotten that he didn't want her over to begin with and picked her up and brought her to the spare room.

"We have 30 minutes before the food arrives," Craig said laying her on the bed. "This room isn't soundproof so I am going to need you to be silent."

"If your room is, why not go in there," she asked breathing heavy as he undressed her. He thought about it but remember that it was a space he'd only wants to share with Tweek.

Craig took out a condom from the night stand, and tossed it at her. Red blushed, as she opened it. "My house, my rules. So you will be silent," He said kissing her.

When she let out a moan, he covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head. When Red disregarded everything he had said before they started, he realized perhaps his room would have been better—for Tweek.

Craig listened when Tweek's door opened to collect the food from the delivery person. He didn't expect him to but was surprised and glad he did. Craig desperately needed a shower. He wondered if Tweek heard them, after all, Red seemed like she wanted Tweek to hear her despite how hard he worked to muffle her.

Craig opened the door slightly and peeked out to see if Tweek was there. When Red giggled, he turned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you embarrassed?" She asked sliding out of bed, naked.

"I'm going to shower, your shower is behind you?" He said opening the door wider.

"Let's shower together in your bathroom," she said.

Craig grinned. "You are not going into my room. Good try though," he said heading to his room to shower.

When Craig closed his door. He felt a sense of relief. One to be away from her and another that he actually enjoyed intimacy with her. So there wasn't anything that changed about him. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling in his heart that he had done something wrong.

The shower was cold, he was cold, but he didn't turn on the hot water. He just wanted to freeze away the guilt that creeped in every now and then.

"Did he hear us?" Craig mumbled. "Is that why he came out to get the food because he heard us? Why do I care?" When he couldn't take the cold water anymore he turn on the hot water.

By the time he was dressed and out of his room, Red who was in comfy clothes, her wet hair in a tight bun, had already help herself to the food and was sitting in front of the tv. When he looked around and didn't see Tweek, Craig knocked on his door and told him to come out. Tweek finally did, but it was after a long while, and his eyes avoided Craig's.

Craig watched him, as he walked to the island to serve himself. When he saw Tweek look him, it was quick as if he didn't want Craig to notice. Craig sighed.

 _Tweek_

Tweek was mentally exhausted, he had laid face down into his pillow from the moment he entered his room. He spent the entire time trying to block out the thoughts that plagued him. Bradley face with the memories of him—all of them and Craig and Red unable to keep their hands off each other.

Tweek wished he wasn't jealous but he was, he wished he could just be happy for them but he wasn't. He had so many issues he realized he had to work out. Still, he would have thought she be quieter knowing he was there.

Tweek wondered where they were in their relationship. Was it the beginning or the middle? Did he plan to move her in? Craig surly doesn't talk about her, but then again, the most he had spoken to Craig was during his fever.

When the food had came, Tweek heart was racing as he contemplated whether to go get it. The living room was empty, but the tv was on low. Tweek quickly grabbed the food and left it on the counter before dashing into his bed room. After 20 minutes, he heard Craig at his door. At that moment Tweek was afraid he would die of jealousy if he faced them.

So he pulled the picture of his parents from under his pillow and pressed it against his chest. He didn't want to be ungrateful so he needed their help to relax him. Still he was sad, everyone one he has ever loved was dead, gone or out of each.

When he finally calmed down his nerves, he got up and walked out of the room. His eyes revisiting the navy floors as he headed to the island to see what Craig ordered for them. It smelt good, and he was starving.

He didn't have to look to locate where the two were. Red was by the tv and Craig was floating around. Tweek could tell that he was looking at him, but Tweek didn't have to gusts to look while Craig was staring. However when Craig turned, Tweek stole a few glances. Tweek noticed Craig had showered, his hair was still damp and it looked wavy. When Craig turned around Tweek looked at the food.

There was a little of everything from rice to chicken to dumplings etc. Tweek couldn't help but chuckle when he imagined what Craig's Mom would say, just a day after she spent so many hours preparing food for her son.

"What so funny?" he heard Craig say next to him.

Tweek finally looked at him and smiled, when Craig looked like he was blushing. Tweek's heart starting racing painfulling again forcing him to look away till he controlled his nerves.

Tweek bit his bottom lip and said, "Your mom, she is not going to be happy that you ordered food."

Craig grinned, bit his bottom lips, and scratched his head as he thought of a reply. Craig was just so damn cute, Tweek thought sickly in love. Although he was dealing with so many emotions, at that moment, happiness managed to fight its way to the top. Tweek never wanted this feeling to go away.

"Mom only made enough for two and so..." Craig tilting his head towards Red.

Tweek had to press his lips tightly together to keep from laughing. Red, who was by the tv got up and sat at the bar seat before the island to listen to their conversation. She had an annoyed look on her face whenever she wasn't looking at Craig. Tweek quickly gathered some food and went over to the dinning area to eat. He was sure that the couple would want to eat together, and him sitting next to them would make things awkward.

When Craig joined him, Tweek nearly choked on his rice. Craig didn't speak, but he wore this cheeky look in his face like he knew he was being defiant and Tweek couldn't help but to shyly smiled.

"Are you ok? Do you feel 100% today?" Craig asked. Tweek looked at Craig's hand as he reach across the table to touch his forehead.

Tweek nodded, blushing. "Much better than yesterday, thanks again."

"No problem," Craig said and sighed. When Tweek looked he saw Red coming. She sat next to Craig which meant she faced him.

"I feel left out," she whined, in the softest, most submissive voice. Tweek was surprised she could sound sweet.

"You had the tv," Craig told her.

She looked annoyed. "Tv isn't company."

"It was until Tweek moved in," Craig told her.

Tweek tried to eat faster so he could go hide in his room.

"So...," Red began. Tweek swallowed hard, he knew she was about to talk to him. "Do you have relatives in Colorado?"

Tweek shook his head.

"In another state?" She asked.

"None that I know of," Tweek replied.

"How long do you plan to stay with Craig?" Red asked.

"Why does that matter?" Craig asked irritated.

"It should matter, Tweek finally has the opportunity to get back on his feet. Just wondering how long he plans to stay with you."

"Yeah, don't because that's none of your business," Craig began.

"It's just a friendly conversation," She said eating. "What are you studying? And how exactly are you paying for it?"

Craig slammed his fork down on the table which startled both Tweek and Red.

"I'll call you a car," Craig replied.

"What did I say? I'm just asking questions," she said emotional. "Why are you so sensitive when it comes to him?"

"Have you ever considered that maybe it's none of your business?" Craig snarled.

"Babe I'm sorry," Red said sadly.

"Craig, please don't be upset. it's ok," Tweek said.

"No it's not," Craig said standing.

"I promise it's ok," Tweek said reaching over to grab his arm so that he'd sit and finish his dinner. It was hard yet reassuring to watched Craig's temper slowly climbing from 0 to 1000 for him.

"Um... where to start," Tweek started to say, "I'm a finance major, and it's paid for with financial aid which only covers classes and material. As for how long Craig plans to let me stay, is truly Craig's decisions. I'll leave when he ask me too, until then I'm truly grateful for the opportunity," Tweek said looking at Craig who looked sad. The look broke his heart and Tweek just wanted to hug him.

"And if Craig doesn't ask you to leave because he feels fucking sorry for you, are you just going to take advantage of that kindness?" Red said upset.

Tweek paused, he never thought that he was taking advantage of him. The thought that it comes off that way caused his eyes to gloss over for a second.

When Craig stood up without uttering words. Tweek smiled and knocked on the table to get Craig's attention.

"Craig please sit and finish your dinner or I am forced to tell your mom about the Chinese food," Tweek warned.

Craig blushed and sat down.

Tweek couldn't get over how adorable and protective Craig was of his feelings. Tweek was used to people like Red saying mean things and talking down to him, so it was easy for him to brush it off.

Red didn't say much to Tweek afterwards, and after she finished eating she didn't leave the table either. It was awkward. When they were all done eating, Tweek collected their plates, something he did automatically for customers when he worked at his parents' coffee shop.

He rinse the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher and turned to find Craig close by. The butterflies in his stomach were active again as they believe that their Craig was truly following them.

When Tweek saw Red coming, He decided it was time to head to his room. As he walked passed Craig, Craig stopped him. "I'm sorry about that," Craig said, looking at the floor.

Tweek wanted to cup his handsome face, but instead he made a fist and tapped Craig's arm before saying, "Don't be. I'm really grateful."

When Craig bit his lower lip, Tweek returned the morning favor by helping to release Craig's bottom lip from his teeth. Craig blushed, surprised and Tweek walked to his room, closing the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

(I will definitely edit this chapter. Right now, my eyes are done.)

Craig

Craig rested his hand on his chin, he could still feel where Tweek's hand touched like his fingers were still there. Silky and warm unlike anything he has felt before.

Craig was worried, he no longer understood himself. Everything he thought he knew, left him, the very moment his heart unraveled when Tweek disappeared to his bedroom.

He turned to Red who watched him quietly from the kitchen, as if she was trying to read him. He ignored her stares and went to sit in front of the tv, clicking through channels in hopes of finding something that will catch his attention.

When Red joined him, still quiet, despite her being so close he felt alone. Like things we're out of place again. When he couldn't find anything to watch, he handed the remote to Red who decided on Family Guy. (Hahaha!) Craig closed his eyes and thought back to when he first met Tweek. He doesn't know why their first encounters were the memories he thought to think about but they were and they weighed heavily in his chest.

They met for the first time in kindergarten. Craig couldn't tell if Tweek was a boy or girl, but he knew Tweek was pretty all the same. Tweek's expression now was true to his nature, because Craig always thought he looked sad back then. Tweek was the kid who played alone in the corner with styrofoam blocks. No matter how many times Eric and Kenny would knock his building down, he would look up at them and give such sad smile and then start rebuilding again.

Craig never spoke to him in kindergarten, he had met Clyde and that was all the friend he needed. But looking back he doesn't think Tweek made any friend till late in elementary school. Then it hit him, before the 3 grade Tweek was mostly alone, but you would always find Bradley somewhere close by to him even though they never spoke to each other.

'Coincidence?' Craig thought. In high school there was a rumor that Tweek was secretly in love with Bradley. Craig never thought much about it and Bradley always dismissed the topic before it even escalated. However, today, Craig sense the two had secrets that only they knew about.

And Tweek was easy to read, his face for a second revealed a mirror into his soul and it was clear that he was heartbroken. Something went on between them, and Tweek was the only one suffering.

Now the real problem began, Craig was unsure how he felt about it. He was afraid to admit that what he was feeling was possibly jealousy. If he accepted that knowledge, then he'd have to also remember how he pretty much set Tweek's world a blaze years ago for similar reasons.

Still, Craig was curious to know if Tweek was actually attracted to guys. And if his own heart was a hypocrite to think that there was something between them that was more than just causal interaction. And would he be ok with that? Thinking back again, Craig had the biggest crush on Tweek in kindergarten before learning he was a boy. That silly crush might have never went away.

When Red giggled, resting her head on his shoulders, Craig felt so down and could not remember the last time he felt like this. Something was definitely wrong, everything was out of place and the wrong person was resting next to him.

Tweek

Tweek, for the first time locked his room door immediately after entering. He was anxious which made taking step towards his bed impossible. He sat on the floor by the door with his back pressed against the wall and he listened for any argument that may spring up between the two. To Tweek's surprise it was quiet, only the tv made sounds.

He looked at his hand and realized that he crossed the line by touching Craig. Hell, he didn't know what came over him but knew it was the butterflies to blame. Still, Tweek knew Craig and the invisible line he drew between them. Craig wasn't gay, Tweek learned that years ago, why else would he react so terrible to him back then? Tweek was very worried that his moment of bad judgement may have caused Craig discomfort.

Frustrated with himself, Tweek wondered how long he had with Craig, rather than how long will he have a place to stay.

For a long time Tweek allowed himself to still develop feelings for Craig, despite knowing those feeling will never be returned. Tweek was prepared to live with his feeling for as long as he could. However, Tweek never anticipated ever living with him, which made hiding his desires difficult.

Everyone deserves to be cared for deeply and to be touch, even if it's the slightly gesture. Touching reminds Tweek that he is alive because of the warmth he feels. He knows first hand that when someone is dead their cold.

Tweek looked at his fingers and remember the feeling he had the first time he held someone's hand. The fire, something so simple, lit inside of him.

"Why did everything have to turn out this way? Why couldn't good feelings stay," Tweek whispered, inhaling deeply.

When he started high school, his mom was so worried, worried that the kids would continue to be mean to him. To Tweek's surprised no one spoke to him. Of course he had a few encounters with Eric Cartman, but nothing too tragic. He was finally invisible to Craig's and his followers and invisible to every other student that didn't know him.

After awhile, his heart started to feel invisible as well and it was the worst kind of silent pain. Waking up to go to school and only having the sound of natures speak to him until he got home was making him feel crazy.

It was tough to look around at his peers and see that everyone was surrounded by their forever friends. Then one summer day, Bradley came into his coffee shop and sat in the corner for hours. Tweek was certain at the time he was waiting to kill him—there was simply no other reason for him to be there. No one he knew from school has ever stepped foot into their shop, anxious Tweek kept his distance.

When Bradley finally stood up to leave, he approach Tweek and handed him a note and left without saying a word. It took Tweek 3 days to read it. He was afraid that it was a note that would tell him when and how he was going to die.

After gaining the courage to open it, the words Bradley had wrote, Tweek would never forget. He wrote in the most beautiful handwriting, "Tweek, I think, I've loved you since first grade. And for the first time in a long time Tweek felt visible again.

Tweek woke up to a slightly light sky. He had fallen asleep on the floor, resting against the wall, something he body was still used to doing before Craig invited him to stay. He stood up and stretch before checking his phone for the exact time. 5:15am. He unlocked the door and peeked into the living room. He was surprised to find the tv on but was extremely low.

When Tweek went to turn it off, he was shocked to see that Craig was sleeping on the couch and Red was nowhere to be seen. When he took a second glimpse around, he spotted Red's phone on the charger so she was definitely still around.

Tweek wondered why Craig wasn't in the room sleeping with her. He also wondered if they had a fight again.

Tweek quietly walked to the tv and turned it off, then he turned to a sleeping Craig to watch him for a few seconds before grabbing the blanket from the next sofa to cover him.

As much as Tweek wished he could go back to the morning they laid together, Tweek realized that maybe he could settle on moments like this where he could watch Craig sleep. Tweek smiled and walked towards his room.

"Why did you lock your door?" Tweek froze when he heard Craig's voice. Tweek was in the middle of taking a step when he turned back to Craig and noticed Craig's eyes were open.

"Sorry," Tweek said walking backwards till he was in front of him. Tweek's heart was pounding as his sat on the floor, his back turned to Craig's Head.

"After dinner I was certain she would kill me in my sleep," Tweek replied.

Craig laughed softly, Tweek could feel him shifting around on the couch till he sat up.

"She is leaving by the afternoon. If not, we are going to say we are visiting my parents to force the separation,"

"You know Craig, you are a terrible boyfriend," Tweek said unable to stop the words from slipping.

"For a shy, antisocial guy you are too honest for your own good," Craig replied.

"We gain nothing from lying, my mom use to say." Tweek replied, unable to look at him. Still, he wished he had the courage to.

"True, but in this case, I'll gain a piece of mind and you can worry less on whether or not she is going to kill you."

Tweek laughed turning his head towards her room door. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to Craig, and froze.

Craig face was soft, so handsome and unbothered. It took everything in Tweek not to each over and touch his face.

"Coffee?" Craig asked. Tweek who forgotten how to breathe nodded.

When Craig stood, Tweek could feel his heart melting.

"Can I make it?" Tweek gathered the courage to say as he stood up.

"Don't like my coffee?" Craig teased.

Tweek smiled, scratching his head, "I do, could be a little darker though…"

Craig laughed. "Wow, look at you expressing thoughts," Craig replied biting his lower lip.

Every time Craig bit his lip, new butterflies were being born inside Tweek.

"Do you know if Red drinks coffee?" Tweek asked.

"I um don't know," Craig said sitting at the bar seat and yawning.

Tweek chuckled, as much as he loved him, it was obvious that Craig would make a terrible partner.

"What's so funny," Craig asked.

Tweek turned to him and shook his head.

"You wouldn't have laughed if you didn't find something funny," Craig replied with a grin.

"I was just wondering what you knew about your girlfriend," Tweek told him.

"Hmm… I know her name, her friends—"

"—and?" Tweek asked.

Craig laughed and Tweek melted, he was so handsome and adorable, his wall completely down and even Tweek felt at ease with him.

"In my defense we only started seeing each other this week," Craig replied.

Tweek was shocked by the knowledge, and in a way very happy about it. He figured that was why Craig was so dismissive towards her because there wasn't any foundation to beginning with. It also made sense why Tweek being around was frustrating for her, during this crucial time she had to share Craig's attention.

At the rate the two were going, Tweek wondered what Red might do to him if Craig ever broke up with her. Red would definitely put the blame on Tweek.

"You're quiet," Craig said his face serious again.

"Sorry, was just thinking of ways she would blame me if you guys broke up," Tweek said turning to fill the coffee maker with water.

"Yes, it would totally be your fault," Craig said low, biting his lip.

"Huh?" Tweek said.

Craig

Craig smiled, and shook his head. He wasn't sure why he said it but it wasn't entirely a lie. If he broke up with Red it would simple be because of Tweek.

Craig couldn't put together his feelings, but he knew that at that very moment being alone with Tweek felt like pure happiness—despite how scary his thinking was and how unknown his emotional territory was.

Craig had dated several women and not one of them had made his heart ache the way it did as he watched this shy guy add coffee into the machine. He smiled as he watched Tweek add more than the recommended amount.

"If I made the coffee it would be done by now," Craig said playfully. When Craig heard Tweek chuckle, he felt his heart tightening.

"No... it'll just be water," Tweek replied turning the machine on.

"Why?" Craig thought but it came out as a whisper. Tweek turned to him but then quickly looked at his hand. All Craig could think about was how handsome and innocent Tweek was and why those thoughts scared him.

If Tweek were Red, the way Craig was feeling at that moment, he was certain they would be in his bedroom right now. However, Red Tweek wasn't which was maddening. Despite feeling as though he would explode, Craig couldn't convince himself to walk away from him.

"Are you ok?" Tweek asked him. Craig notice Tweek's mood changes like he was worried about something.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Craig spoke, he heart beating outside of his chest when he watch Tweek walk around the island to sit next to him.

"I take it this is early for you," Tweek said.

"Very," Craig replied and yawned.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

Craig glanced at Tweek then at the coffee machine that was filling with fresh coffee. Craig wanted to say that it felt lonely in his bedroom but instead said, "I guess I fell asleep on the couch."

"Makes sense," Tweek replied getting up to serve him coffee. When Tweek sat the black coffee in front of him Craig, wanted to ask for cream but decided to try it Tweek's way.

When Tweek took a sip of his coffee, he smiled after and it caused Craig heart rate to speed up again. Tweek made it seem like he was drinking something sweet and delicious. Craig gave Tweek's way a try but cringe at the bitterness.

"Nope!" he uttered before getting up to add his own cream. He could see Tweek's confused eyes follow him to the fridge.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask if you wanted cream,"

"It's fine. Cream, no sugar,"

"I will remember that for next time," Tweek said.

When Craig sat down, he turned and watched Tweek drink. Everything felt right that very moment. Tweek was not a talker, so he wasn't the best company when you want an intense dialogue, but he was the right company in a sense that Craig thought he just loved being around him. Like he did back then before he let his insecurities draw a line between then.

As Craig stared at Tweek's profile, he couldn't find a single thing that change other than his height. Tweek was still shy, hair still golden, his bright eyes still looked lonely, his lips pinker than his sisters when she wears makeup and he was still very pretty to look at. When Tweek turned to glance at him, Craig realized he had stared to long.

Feeling insecure for the first time ever, Craig turned away and stared at his mug as if it was his first time seeing it.

When they heard movement, Craig watched as Tweek tensed up. Tweek drank the rest of his hot coffee and stood up. Craig knew Tweek was trying to avoid Red by hurrying into his room, but Craig wasn't ready to let's him vanish yet.

Craig reached over and grabbed his hand stopping him. Tweek paused, he looked down at his hand and then to Craig.

"This was it," Craig thought thinking that at any moment now his heart would run into wall and give out.

Craig refused to let go of Tweek's hand despite feeling like he was going to die and Tweek who has been staring at their hands never pulled away. When Tweek's fingers slipped between Craig's, that very moment Craig realized something that he avoided for many years. He realized that deep down he might have been in love him, why else would this feel right.

"You are right, I'm a terrible boyfriend. Probably always will be but you are stuck with me till she leaves," Craig finally spoke.

Tweek nodded, his eyes were focused on the empty mug. Craig could feel Tweek trembling, despite the nerves Tweek never once pulled his hand away. When Tweek took a deep breath Craig realized he needed to do so too.

When they heard Red yawning, as she walked down the hall, Tweek released Craig's hand and pulled away. Sad, it took Craig a second to pull his hand back but he understood why it was necessary. When Tweek stood to go pour himself another cup of coffee, Red who only said good morning to Craig sat where Tweek was sitting.

"Would you like coffee? Tweek asked her.

Red turned to him and nodded.

"How do you like it?" Tweek asked, Craig could see that Tweek was nervous.

"That's right, your parents owned a coffee shop so this is like your thing," Red replied in a hoarse voice. "Lots of cream and plenty of sugar."

Craig watched Tweek prepare her coffee. Instead of mixing it for her, Tweek handed Red the milk and sugar to do herself.

"Isn't that something that you do," Red replied.

Tweek smiled, "If I know the customer well, yes. I wouldn't know how much milk or sugar you like until I've seen you make it."

Red sighed. "This much," she said, mixing her coffee.

Craig laughed when he noticed Tweek's confused face as he watch Red turned the black coffee into a milkshake with too much milk and sugar.

"What's so funny?" Red asked him.

"I think we can all agree that you are not a coffee drinker?" Craig replied, slightly disgusted by her sugar milk concoction.

"I drink coffee,"

"No you don't," Craig replied, seriously.

"So what's for breakfast?" Red asked.

"Who know," Craig said stretching.

"You can cook right Tweek?"

Tweek nodded.

"Thought that much, Bebe mentioned it once," she yawned again.

"How would Bebe know what?" Craig asked, annoyed with her questions. She was sucking away all the happiness in the air.

"Umm... I believe it was something Bradley had told her. He was after all the only person that spoke to Tweek in high school," Red said proudly.

Craig felt angry at the mention of his friend's name, but that anger turned into confusing when he saw how upset Tweek seemed.

"Oh geez, was I wrong for bringing him up? I heard you guys stop talking because you had a crush on him. Tweek are you gay?" She said almost disgusted with the words.

When Tweek's eyes looked shiny, Craig turned Red's chair to face him. Red looked confused and didn't seem to realize she had hurt Tweek's feelings. She was like a sociopath.

"Tweek doesn't have to answer any of your questions, so I suggest you stop. It's too early for your shit."

Red sighed. "Okay, maybe the last question was personal. However, if you are into guys. I know gay guys that I can hook you up with—just joking don't know any gay guys," she said and then laughed.

Craig sighed. "Red, I can tell you right now you and I are not going to workout. So tell me what you want for breakfast, so I can take you home."

"What do you mean?" Red asked, confused.

"This isn't going to work. There can't be two assholes in a relationship." Craig said sternly.

"Wait… your serious?" She said shocked.

When Craig didn't respond she slapped her hand on the island. "What…. the…. fuck?" Red growled.

Craig stared at Tweek who look surprised. He watched as Tweek then glanced at Red before backing away from the island as if he felt that Red would jump over and stab him.

"Are you serious?" She said angry and sad at the same time.

Craig nodded and stood. "So toast with eggs, what is it?"

"You're so fucked up!" She cried but there was no tears, just shock as she made her way around the island towards Tweek. "You ending is over this piece of shit?" She screamed with her fist balled. Craig quickly picked her up and turned her to face the living room.

"It's 6:30 in the morning, please don't wake up my only neighbor," Craig said holding her to keep her from Tweek.

"Babe I'm sorry," Red said angry.

"What would you like to eat, or should I just drop you home?" Craig asked.

Tweek

Tweek watched, still in the shock by it all, as Red wiggled out of Craig's hold to then turned around and slap him. The slap was so loud it cut through the air. Since Craig's back was turned to him, he didn't have a reaction that Tweek could see, but he stayed cool his hand to the side of him.

"I am so sorry," She cried, finally with real tears

"Go get your stuff so I can take you home," Craig said, his voice shaking and Tweek could tell he was furious.

"Asshole!" She screamed going to gather her things.

When Craig turned towards him, Tweek could feel the anger gushing from him—despite how calm he appeared. Tweek felt so guilty as he watched him unsure what to do. When Tweek saw the red handprint on the side of Craig's face, his heart started to tighten.

Craig picked up her mug and threw it into the sink, breaking it. When Craig grab his mug next, Tweek grab his hand and took the mug away from him.

"I am sorry," Tweek said truly sorry.

When Craig pressed his hand against Tweek's chest, backing him into the refrigerator behind him, Tweek felt faint.

Tweek watched Craig stare at his own hand, and wondered if Craig felt how rough his heart was beating. When Craig finally looked into Tweek's eyes, Tweek bit his lips and shyly looked away.

Tweek rested his hands on top of Craig's. He swelled with so much emotion that his eyes started to water. When Craig saw the tears, he pulled away.

"You say sorry too often. Stop," Craig said and walked away towards his room, leaving Tweek more confused than he has ever been in his whole life.


	13. Chapter 13

_Tweek_

Shocked by all that happened, Tweek couldn't think clearly for a few seconds. When his sense returned he hurried into his room and closed the door. He was unsure what an angry Red would do to him while Craig was into his bedroom. After a few minutes, Tweek heard angry footsteps and a rolly bag rolling down the hall.

Tweek tried to listen to the back and forth between Red and Craig, but his heart was beating so loudly that he couldn't focus on what they were saying. Everything that lead to this point felt like a dream. A dream that if he woke up from he might have to cut out his heart because it would just be so fucked up.

Tweek's thoughts flashback to when Craig took his hand, how warm and soft he felt. When Tweek looked at his hand, he could feel the sensation that ran through him again, calling back the butterflies that had scattered when Red went shitcrazy. When the front door slammed, Tweek sat in front of his room door, the furthest his nervous would allow him to go.

Tweek sat in front of the door till the bright sky arrived. He glanced at the time and it was now 9:00 am in the morning. Craig left around 6:00 am which means 3-hours had passed.

Driving should only take Craig 30 minutes max to get to Red's place and back. The fact that it's been so long made Tweek worry. So many awful thoughts ran through his mind. He imagined Red distracting Craig while driving causing them to died in a car crashed.

If that wasn't the case maybe Red convinced him to give her a second chance, where she lured him into her apartment and killed him because she didn't want him to be with anyone but her. Why else wasn't he home? Tweek got up and looked at his phone, no messages.

When the morning came and left and now it was closer to 4:00 pm Tweek felt sick to his stomach. Where was he and why wasn't he home yet? Instead of just calling Craig, Tweek called the nearest hospital to make sure Craig wasn't admitted. And by 6:00 pm Tweek had convinced himself that perhaps the couple made up and he was just spending time with her.

The awful thought cut his heart painfully as he thought back to the little moments he shared with Craig. Was it all a dream? And when did he become such a cry baby? His eyes betrayed him every time his heart felt heavy. Tweek laid in bed wondering what the hell was happening to him.

"How long have I loved him?" Tweek whispered.

The world was so cruel, Tweek could remember the first time he saw Craig in preschool and how Craig would just watch him from afar with concern eyes.

Tweek would never forget the time when Craig rebuilt his tower. It was after Eric knocked it over for the 1 millionth time and the teachers did nothing. Tweek had decided at that moment that he would find something else to play with, that maybe it was because the boys wanted to play with the blocks but not with him and that's why they bothered him.

When he moved over to find a new activity, Craig went and rebuilt his tower the way Tweek had built it. Then he warned Eric not to break it again, and if he did he'll bite him. Eric never knocked over his tower again and Tweek never thought he could love anyone just as much as his loved his parents.

It was dark now and still no sign of Craig, Tweek was starving, but couldn't convince himself to go find food to eat. He was so consumed with so much grief and anxiety that he was afraid he would die if he moved. When 10:00 pm arrived and no sign of Craig, Tweek finally gather the courage to message him. For 90 minutes there was no answer and it made him even more anxious. Closer to 12:00 in the morning, Tweek jump when he felt his phone vibrating. When he looked it was a message from Craig.

Tweek was so happy and so sad it took him a few minutes to gather himself before reading the message. When he finally read it, he wasn't sure how to respond.

 _I'm okay. Decided to stay over at Clyde. Will see you tomorrow._

Tweek wasn't sure how to absorb the message. To him, it appeared as though Craig was avoiding him by not coming home. Tweek couldn't blame him, so many things happened that was out of Craig's characters that made Tweek believe that maybe Craig was feeling comfortable about being home.

Tweek wanted to reply but couldn't, everything felt worse now. He put the phone down and flipped onto his stomach and cried into his pillow, where he cried till he felt numb. Tweek was in this same position before, where Craig felt uncomfortable with him and turned on him. Now the situation was different because they lived together. So instead of rebelling Craig opts to stay away.

Tweek remembered what Red said the night before, about taking advantage of Craig's kindness. Despite how crazy Tweek knew Craig could get, he always knew that Craig was a good person who's regrets is easily seen in his eyes. Whenever Tweek was alone in the past, he would always catch Craig watching him as if he regretted what he did. A reason why Tweek could never hate him.

Tweek didn't want Craig to fear coming home, so the answer to this situation was clear. Tweek staying knowing how uncomfortable Craig felt would be taking advantage of Craig's kindness.

"I'll get a job and fixed this," Tweek said when he felt the photo of his parents underneath the pillow.

 _Craig_

Craig was surprised when Tweek text him, despite knowing why he would text him. Craig had spent the entire day out of the apartment and knowing Tweek he probably thought that Red killed him and that was why he didn't return home.

The thought of Tweek caused a chemical imbalance for Craig every time he came to mine. It didn't feel right, it was a scary feeling. His heart would start racing and his stomach would flip, and his throat would feel blocked like he couldn't breath. This wasn't normal.

After Craig dropped Red off and returned home, he couldn't get out of the car. He stayed parked in the garage afraid of what he might do if he went into the apartment. Too many moment when Red was not around that he felt himself fighting his forbidden desire and lost to Tweek every time.

So instead of causal roommate interactions, Craig took his hand, and fought back the urge to kiss him and worst wanting to undress him in the same fashion he would Red. The thought of what sounds Tweek would make underneath him was what prevented him from going upstairs.

His thought were not normal. What would his parents say? His dad would be so disappointing. When he couldn't go upstairs, he went to visit his parents. Where he only stayed for breakfast because all his mother could talk about was how beautiful Tweek 'a man' was and how he and his sister Tricia would make such beautiful little blond haired, green eyed babies. Fire ignited inside him at the thought of his mom trying to ship Tweek and his sister together. Even after leaving, Craig couldn't go home yet so he texted Clyde to see if he was up and that he was coming over.

It was Clyde's fashion to not ask obvious questions, which made the day move smoothly. They joined up with Token in the afternoon who ask about who was hosting football and what happened to Red. After explaining what happened, the guys began running through names of other girls that would be less bat shit crazy for Craig. Never once did they ask why he took Tweek's side, something Craig was happy about.

Towards the evening, Clyde did pick up on the fact that Craig had no intention of heading home. He never asked him why, just simply told him he could stay in one of the empty rooms. And Clyde's dad of course viewed Craig as another son so it was no questions asked. Token however, was ordered to return home by Nicole.

Craig called it a night when he saw Tweek's text. He manage to clear his head while away from Tweek and the apartment. He was no longer bound by Tweek's gravitational pull and could see right from wrong. Even though to his heart everything he was feeling was right.

After Craig messaged him back, there wasn't a reply. In a way Craig wished Tweek asked him why he didn't come home, but Craig knew that it wasn't Tweek's nature to offer follow-up questions. Tweek never wanted to feel as though he was bothering him. Still, Craig waited for another text that never followed.

The next day, Craig woke up his eyes focused on the window and the light snow that began to fall. Craig liked the snow, but now it had more than just childhood memories associated with it, it was snow that brought Tweek back into his life and snow that almost killed him.

Either way snowfall reminded him now of Tweek. He glanced at his phone and noticed Tweek never responded. Craig brush away the sad feeling he felt when he realized he had slept in. It was almost 11:00 am which wasn't like him. Craig was hungry and knew that if he wanted to eat more than cereal he would have to head home.

Craig made the bed before leaving the room. He went and woke Clyde up to tell him he was heading home. When Clyde mention breakfast, Craig reminded him that it was almost lunch and said goodbye.

As Craig drove home, slightly anxious, he wondered if Tweek was upset with him. Would Tweek be in the living room or in his room hiding?

Suddenly, Craig realized something he failed to address yesterday and that was how he might have made Tweek feel. All this time he was worried about his feelings and never once thought about what his action might have done to Tweek.

At the red light, Craig debated not going home. He wasn't sure if he could bare it if Tweek was weirded out by him. So when he scrambled to think of what to do, the realization happened, Craig was afraid to go home.

At that moment, his fear of going home was the worst feeling in the world. Is this how life is going to be from now on? This was why Craig never wanted roommates.

"I could just get another apartment…" Craig muttered, before saying screw this and heading home.

It took 90 seconds for the elevator to get to the 49th floor. Craig didn't realize it was so slow. When he turned the door knob, the door opened, and he entered. Craig was so happy to be home even though his stomach was flipping again.

As he walked through the apartment it was very quiet, Tweek's room door was slightly open but he wasn't inside. As Craig made his way through the apartment and no sign of Tweek he started to panic.

Did Tweek leave?

Craig entered Tweek's room and saw his parents photo sticking out from under the pillow. There is no way Tweek would leave without it. Craig pulled the photo out and stared at it. This was all Tweek had of his parents.

Craig frowned, if Tweek continues to sleep with it, it'll withered. As Craig went to return the photo he remember his scanner and went to scan the photo so that Tweek can have a digital copy of them. When he was done he returned the photo and went to wait for Tweek to return —if not to come home but at least for the photo.

 _Tweek_

Tweek woke up very early to get started on his day. He had decided he would browse the neighborhood shops in search of a job and if he didn't find anything in The Tower community he would try around his campus and beyond.

Months ago, when he tried to find a job, no one would hire him because he was homeless. Tweek was in a much better place so there was no reason not to land a job.

When Tweek left his room to go put on outer wear, he glanced around the space at the items that was out place and quickly tidied up so that Craig won't have to if he got home before him.

Tweek even left the door unlocked just incase Craig didn't have his keys. As he waited for the elevator to come Tweek caught himself repeating what Craig would say before walking out.

"Phone, money, keys."

As Tweek walked out of the building for the first time alone, he stuck out his hand to catch the light snowflakes that fell. It was cold and quiet outside, the only sound was from the cars the drove over the grainy salts that was pour to stop the snow from joining.

The Tower community was very similar to Sodasopa. Yuppies and wealthy people lived there and so the neighborhood catered to them. Unlike everywhere else that still struggled with the pile of snow that fall days ago, in The Tower community the was all cleared. As if the scoop and carried all the snow away.

The ground was heavily coated in salt so Tweek wondered were they preparing for another blizzard. It was very early, but that didn't stop residency from going to the Whole Foods, and the the small boutiques and independent books stores. Despite the cost to live there it was a charming place.

Tweek was surprised to see all the mom and pop coffee shops, rather than a Starbucks. It brought back great memories of his parents shop. However, no one so far was hiring. Still, it didn't stop him from searching. For Tweek finding a job at a coffee shop was ideal, because it was something he was familiar with.

Tweek walked to the other side of The Towers which felt so far away in search of a bakery or coffee shop. When he spotted a shop call Wren's Coffee, he took note that the sign looked like his family's old sign, so he entered joining the long line.

He could tell just by the smell that they made delicious coffee, and the line of people was a testament. When he noticed the sign by one of the registers that said they 'we're hiring,' he was happy he kept walking and didn't turn around.

There was only two people working, a older woman and a younger woman. They looked so much alike Tweek believed they were related. When Tweek got to the register the older woman who name tag read Wren smiled, a smile that reminded him of his mom, which stumped him.

"Are you ok?" She asked kindly despite Tweek slowing down the line.

Tweek nodded.

"What can I get you?" She asked sweetly.

"The house blends and it says you are hiring," Tweek replied handing her the card Craig had giving him. It pained him to use it, but for whatever the reason he felt he need to try their coffee.

"Have you worked in a coffee shop before?" She asked.

Tweek nodded.

"Ok, this is my daughter Aspen she will get you a form to fill out,"she replied charging the card. "Would you like a receipt?"

Tweek nodded. When Tweek step aside to fill out the form, the girl bring over his coffee accidentally dropped. She apologize over and over again and hurried to the back room.

The older women looked stressed as she apologized to the customers for the delay.

When Tweek was done filling out the form he approached Mrs, Wren and asked if he could help. She paused for a second, looked at the long line and nodded.

Tweek smiled as he took off his jacket and backpack to put to the side. As he made his way around the counter, the owner handed him a cap and a hair tie to pull his hair back. Then she passed him a gray apron and started to show him how to use the register. While this was all happening the customers looked confused, but they waited patiently without much complaints. Tweek knew these kind of customers, they were the loyal type who would come out in a blizzard just to support or get their favorite blend.

Tweek was already familiar with the register from when he worked with his parents, so he turned to the next customer on line and smiled. The young woman turned red very fast and Tweek wondered if she was well.

While Tweek rang up the customers, the owner was made the orders while the young girl finished cleaning the spill and cleared the tables.

After spending several hours helping, the rush was gone and he felt he could finally leave them to manage on their own. The owner who reminded him of his mom was so nice to him. She paid him for his time despite Tweek telling her it wasn't necessary, and worked out a work schedule that worked around his school schedule.

Tweek was very excited to be working in a cafe again, he felt closer to his parents. On top of that, now he can save money and give Craig his space back.

"Do I leave or take this with me?" Tweek asked Aspen, unsure what do with the apron and cap that he finally took off.

"You can keep the hair band, but I'll take the other stuff," Aspen replied.

Tweek nodded.

As Tweek was wearing his jacket, he heard the front door opened, so he turned to make sure it wasn't another flood of customers. When he saw Bradley and Bebe entering, he was shocked.

Tweek felt numb when he realized there wasn't an exit strategy. Bradley and Bebe seem surprised to see Tweek as well. Bradley style strangely reminded him of Craig's. When Craig moved out on his own everything about his style, except his favorite colors, changed. He went from always wearing jeans or sweatpants, T-shirt and sneakers to mainly wearing coats or blazer, button shirts, tailor pants and shoes and still sneakers. Unless the weather required otherwise. It was almost like Craig had matured after his inheritance. While everyone but Token stayed the same.

So Tweek was very surprised to see the spoiled boy who was always into pricey sneakers and variety jackets wearing a wool coat, and tailored clothing. Bradley looked tragically handsome. Bebe wore a camel coat that resembles his, she was dolled up like they were going somewhere fancy.

"Tweek hey," Bradley said, still surprised to see him.

Anxious for the first time in a few hours, Tweek lifted his hand in a quarter wave, then he went to grab the fresh coffee Mrs. Wren poured for him to replace the cup Aspen dropped hours ago and hurrying out after saying goodbye to them.

When Tweek left and the cold air hit his face he felt like he could breathe again. This feeling was short lived. Bradley left the shop alone, stopping Tweek who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Bradley said letting go of his arm. "I'm just surprised to see you. Doesn't Craig live on the north end of the towers?"

Tweek stomach started to flip, he was embarrassed with himself that he still couldn't get it together around him. So many memories the good, bad and the unwanted.

"Tweek?" Bradley said concerned.

"Yeah" Tweek finally uttered.

Bradley smiled, and Tweek was reminded of how much that smile gave him life during his darkest days in high school.

"I just moved to tower 2 this week," Bradley said pointed to the building on the corner. It was on the same block of the coffee shop that Tweek now works at. "I'm on the 20th floor, suite 20A. You should visit sometimes and let's catch up."

Tweek's thoughts flashed back to the times he was alone with Bradley and how there was rarely ever any talking between them and if there was it was only after sex when Tweek was too tired to think straight.

"I really love your hair like that, you look handsome," Bradley said, reaching to brush the few loose strange from Tweek eyes. Tweek's response was delayed, only pulling away after he felt Bradley's hand touch him.

Tweek turned to the door and watch Bebe exist with two cups of teas and pastries. She glared at Tweek as she handed Bradley his credit card.

"I heard from the owner that you work at the coffee shop now," Bebe said slightly annoyed.

"Wow, that's great," replied Bradley.

Tweek was nervous at how Bradley received the news. Tweek feared he might see him more than he'd like now.

"I should to go," Tweek said and walked off without saying another word.

The further he got from them, the suffocating feeling Tweek felt started to lift. Finally, he took a sip of the coffee and it even tasted familiar. Tweek wasn't sure if he was in his feelings because of the great coffee or because of his encounters with Bradley, still the tears felt hot are they crawled to edge of his eyes. Thank god it was snowing and thank goodness his coat had a hood.

As he walked home, he wondered if Craig was there. He didn't receive any messages from him so he was unsure of what he was doing or if he was he still avoiding him.


	14. Chapter 14

_So my best friend said I am not allowed to start another Tweek and Craig story until wrap up Unravel. :'( . So to those who follow Unravel, sorry for the delay. I'll try to wrap it up soon. I think because it's nearing its end, and it being my first Tweek and Craig story, I'm not ready to end it. Thank you all for the support, I love reading the comments._

 _Craig_

Craigs laid anxious and numb on the couch with his phone in his hand waiting for a message from Tweek. It's been many hours now since he arrived and Tweek has not returned. In fact, Craig couldn't be sure if he planned too, however he was going based on Tweek's character and pride. Tweek would never leave without telling him, and Tweek would never leave without first leaving the jacket, the phone, the apartment keys and his bank card. Tweek would definitely never leave without his parents' photos.

So patiently he waited, trying to avoid the unwanted scenario that kept creeping in. Days ago if Tweek left, Craig maaaybe wouldn't have cared, now he would be devastated. He allowed his forbidden desire to breath and they had no intentions of being lock away again.

He didn't know why Tweek wouldn't message him, but was it fair for him to expect Tweek to do so when he, himself, could not push a letter to send him a message— despite having his text box open the entire time he waited for him.

When the door opened, Craig sat up immediately. His heart and his stomach responded at the same time throwing his body into a stressful mess. Craig waited patiently for Tweek to appear and as he did, he wished he had the lights, or tv or radio on so it wouldn't appear as though he was sitting miserably in the dark alone.

Tweek in his shy fashion appeared, stared at Craig, waved before taking off his outer wear. Craig's heart wouldn't stop pounding when he saw him. It was only for a few seconds, but Craig loved they way Tweek looked with his hair out of his face. When Tweek left the closet and Craig could fully observe him, he only prayed that he wasn't blushing. Tweek looked so handsome.

"Are you okay?" Tweek asked.

Craig nodded, "Where did you go?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound eager when he spoke.

Tweek in his usually fashion, bit his lips, before grabbed both of his wrist and stepping forward. When Tweek was in front of the him, Tweek released his grip of himself to touch the sofa. Craig smiled, Tweek behaves like a kids that did something bad and was summon for his punishment.

As if Craig's smile was contagious, Tweek smiled as well but never answered him.

"So, what were you up too out in the snow?" Craig asked, resting his head by Tweek's hands.

"I thought that it…" Tweek began but paused. "That maybe I should find a job," Tweek said suddenly anxious.

Craig was upset by the news that he couldn't respond back. He sat up, stared at Tweek, then stood up and walked to the kitchen. He was hungry now.

Granted, Craig did ask him to get a job in the beginning but thought he was clear that it wasn't necessary. So why? Unless Tweek was unhappy and wanted to move out? Craig opened the refrigerator and pulled out a cold beer. When Craig turned around Tweek had followed him to the kitchen. Craig was so in his feelings he didn't hear Tweek walking over.

Tweek looked worried, his eyes sad which broke Craig's heart. Craig really didn't mean to be an asshole but never in his life had he been in a situation like this before.

"Craig," Tweek said so low it could have been a whisper.

"Hungry?" Craig asked as he opened his drink.

Tweek nodded, and Craig reopened the fridge to take out food to warm up for them.

"Craig?" Tweek repeated again.

"How was your job hunt?" Craig snapped, and Tweek's eyes widen. When Tweek's eyes turned red Craig wanted to die.

Craig stopped what he was doing and walked around the island to Tweek who took a step back.

When a tear found its way from the corner of Tweek's eyes. Craig, despite his trembling fingers cupped Tweek's face. This was something Craig had feared his inability to think rationally around Tweek. When Tweek shut his eyes, after resting his hand on top of Craig's, his heart started to pound roughly again.

"I wonder if all I'm really good at is making you cry. I've made you cry some many times in the past that I don't understand how you could stand to be around me," Craig said choking on his words, he was very disappointed with himself and how he handles his anger. "Are you unhappy here?"

Tweek opened eyes and shook his head. Craig watched as Tweek's hand reach towards him, holding his face too. Tweek's hands was warm and soft just like he remembered them to be.

Craig's heart was pounding so loudly he was convinced Tweek can hear and feel it just by touching him. Could this be what love is? Craig thought. Does Tweek feel the same? Was this an obvious sign? Craig wasn't used to this so he could not tell.

"I'm happy here. I just...," Tweek said trembling. Tweek took a deep breath and said, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me, that you don't come home because I'm here."

Craig felt terrible, realizing that it was his action that caused this. While he was trying to figure out his own emotions he never considered what Tweek was dealing with. Craig could feel Tweek's warmed tears running underneath his hand and he just wanted to kiss the pain away. Still, he wasn't sure what any of this truly meant and didn't want to frighten him off by kissing him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come home. I just needed time to think about everything that has been bothering me. You being here wasn't one of them. I really do like having you around," Craig said, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him.

Tweek's face rested against Craig's as he hugged him back. This feeling wasn't normal, Craig told himself as waves of shivers rolled down his spine. How long was too long to hug someone who may see you as a friend?

In the past, Craig dismissed something his friends in relationships, mainly Stan and Token, would say; they would say that when you meet the right person or your soulmate, they just fit in ways you would never think was important before. For Craig, this was a perfect hug, Tweek was the right height and size—something Craig never considered matter before. And despite their hug dragging longer than it should, it seems that neither of them had any intention to separate.

When Craig's phone started buzzing, both guys release their hold but neither backed away. Craig glanced at his phone then down to Tweek, who stared at him with those same warm eyes that Craig found mesmerizing.'This guy is so cute,' Craig thought afraid he was blushing.

Without any recognizable signs, Tweek kissed him, and for a few seconds Craig stood stunned as he tried to gather his thoughts. It was just a soft brush of the lips that was enough to cause Craig to stop breathing. When Tweek realized what he had done, he tried back away but Craig stopped him. He wrapped an arm around Tweek's waist and cupping his face with his other hand as he went in for another, parting his lips for a deeper kiss.

Kissing Tweek was like drinking coffee swirl with something sweet that Craig couldn't identify. Craig felt light headed but it never stopped him from exploring him. Of the girls he's dated, he has never experienced a feeling so electrifying before.

When Tweek inch away to catch his breath, Craig eagerly pulled him back. Tweek let out a moaned, soft and low just how Craig imagine he would sound like. Craig moved from Tweek's lips to his neck and the excitement he felt at the sound of Tweek moaning drove him insane.

When Craig's phone buzzed again and a minute later the phone next to the front door rang, Craig growled releasing him. Craig swelling with frustration went to answer the phone by the door first because that meant someone was downstairs.

Craig pickup the phone, listened to what the doorman had to say, sighed, following with 'sure' and then glanced at Tweek who looked just as frustrated as he did. Craig grinned, that was an expression he has never seen Tweek make.

Craig unlocked the door before walking over to Tweek who stood in the same spot with his bottom lips pinned between his teeth. Why this drove Craig crazy, he would never understand.

"Do you like football?" Craig asked, freeing Tweek's lips.

Tweek nodded.

"Good, because the guys like watching it here despite how I feel," Craig replied.

Craig smiled at Tweek's nervousness, kissing his lips one last time before the guy got upstair. Craig walked over to the island to serve out the food he had pulled out for them.

"The guys?" Tweek asked, approaching the island.

"May only be Clyde, Token and Jimmy. Or Butters Stan and the others— looks like we'll just have to wait and see. And since you like football I expect you to not hide in your room."

When Tweek smiled, Craig wished he had never suggested hosting football in the past. There was so many better things he'd like to do with this time.

 _Tweek_

Too many thoughts were running in and out of his head as he tried to stay composed as Craig pulled out two plates to serve them food. How could Craig be so relaxed after what they just did? Tweek was internally losing his mind, yet Craig could go from kissing him to being normal about it.

When Tweek's heart started racing again just by think about their kiss, Tweek quickly sat down. He took the seat in front of Craig, who watched him with a softer glare—-a look he rarely sees from him.

"Do you think that you could try not to bite your lips for the rest of the evening?" Craig asked him as he took a plate out of the microwave to put in another.

Craig's voice was soft, he wore a little smirk on his face and Tweek's only response to keep his heart from exploding was to bit down on his lips.

Craig laughed, "This is going to be a long evening," he told Tweek.

When the door finally opened, Tweek could hear Clyde loud voice as he and Token entered yelling about Craig not answering his phone. Butters was also with them which set the precedent that perhaps Kenny who he's grown closer to would be coming and if Kenny came so will Stan and the others—Bradley included. The idea of Bradley coming sent needle sharp waves through him.

Token and Butters greeted Tweek. Clyde just stared at him. "Um are we ordering pizza or what?" Clyde asked looking at the two plates.

"Sure, however you guys are way too early and this is technically breakfast for me," Craig replied.

"Why are you talking about breakfast? It's almost 5:00," Token replied turning on the tv.

"I offered breakfast this morning, but you had to go," Clyde said, staring at Tweek displeased

"Wasn't in the mood for cereal," Craig said, with a grin.

"You obviously wasn't in the mood for anything if you are now eating," Clyde replied. "You knew we were coming up and you only served you and Tweek?"

Craig sighed. "Stop talking like you are a guess. If you are hungry the refrigerator is where it's been since I've moved in," Craig pointed.

Clyde grabbed the beer Craig intended to drink and went to open the refrigerator.

From the corner of his eyes, Tweek's followed Craig around the island till he sat in the seat next to him. Craig was grinning again, as if he knew is action was torturing Tweek, and it was. As hungry as Tweek thought he was his anxiousness made it impossible to eat his food.

"Mom will kill you if you waste her food," Craig said in a playful way as he turn to him.

Tweek could feel himself growing hotter, and was certain his face was red. When he noticed Clyde giving him a death glare he turned away focusing on his food.

Butters approached them and glanced at Tweek. "You have such a girly face that your hair in a ponytail suits you," Butters said.

"Thanks I guess," Tweek replied. Tweek was surprised by the statement, he didn't think he looked like a girl at all, but knew he looked more like his mom than his dad.

"Oh Annie said you found a job. She heard from Bebe," Butters continued.

Tweek glanced at Craig who paused from taking a bite. With all that happened he never quite got to that part with Craig. When Craig turned to him, and Tweek looked down at his food.

"So you went out and found a job the same day?" Craig asked. His tone not so playful anymore.

Tweek nodded again.

"Where and doing what and how the hell does she know?" Craig asked.

Tweek was anxious, not because all eyes were on him but because of the rage that was radiating from Craig. Craig was so confusing.

"It's a coffee shop on Sprint road," Tweek replied.

"So within The Tower community?" Token asked.

Tweek nodded.

"Smart. It's also something you should be really good at," Token added.

"Ok. Still, how would Bebe know?" Craig said irritated.

"Um... she and um… and um brad—bradley," Tweek paused, why does saying his name hurts. "They came into the shop."

"That's a little far from Beaverton where he said he was moving to," Clyde replied.

"No Nicole mention the other day that he changed his mind last minute. So I guess the brat decided The Towers was the right fit—I told him it was!" Token said annoyed.

"Same dude that said he wanted to live where none of his friends were?" Clyde asked.

"Yup, weird. It's not like Bradley to change his mind " Token said. "House warming party?"

"Yeah no," Craig replied. "And second, there's lots of great restaurants here and Bae's Birthday was last week so it could mean they were going out to eat. It doesn't necessarily means he lives in The Towers," Craig replied.

"He said he lives in Tower 2, suite 20A" Tweek replied and could feel Craig's death glare.

"Which is on Sprint street," Token replied. "I guess welcome to the neighborhood he didn't even tell anyone."

Butters started laughing which confused everyone.

"What's so funny?" Clyde asked, irritated.

"I find it ironic that Bradley, who doesn't like being associated with Tweek, would give him his address and apartment number."

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense," Token replied.

Tweek couldn't explain it, but those words hurt. Like a sharp knife through the gut. What did Tweek ever do to Bradley for him to treat him the way he did and pretend privately that nothing happened.

"The real crime here is why suddenly everyone can afford to buy apartments?" Clyde said annoyed.

Tweek, despite the rock in his stomach, he forced down the food on his plate then stood to rinse and put the plate in the dishwasher.

"I should go shower," Tweek said.

"Ok, that should take no more than 30 minutes. See you in 30 minutes." Craig said, glaring.

Tweek frowned, and walked into his room closing the door behind him.

Tweek hated his confused nature. Something he never dream would happen to him, just happened but yet he is devastated by what Butters said about someone he thinks he despised. Trying to understand his feelings was always trivial, however he wondered what was the reason for this sadness.

From the summer of his junior year of high school to the beginning of their senior year, Tweek thought Bradley loved him, simply because he said he did—-despite not ever wanting to go public about their relationship.

Bradley was so good at convincing him that their secret relationship was for Tweek and that if people found out Tweek would be the target of discrimination once again. Tweek learned, but of course after they were over, that it was a lie. That Bradley was only thinking about himself and his reputation.

Tweek was partially to blame for his heartache, because deep down he always believed Bradley was lying, but he traded in his heart anyway in exchange of finally having a friend, and someone who would say they loved him out loud even if it was behind closed doors.

While they were dating, Tweek pretend not to be hurt when Bradley ignore in him school, went out with his friend most weekends posting so many photos with girls—Bebe specifically on social media while Tweek watched from a distance. And one time when Tweek confronted Bradley if their relationship was only sexual, Bradley did what he did best. He made Tweek feel guilty for suggesting it, only to later having shattered Tweek's heart right before his birthday.

In a way, Tweek loaned his heart and when the payment was due he was left to piece it together alone—- which took such a long freaking time. Even after knowing their relationship was based on a lie, he always hope that Bradley would realized how good of a person he was and break with Bebe for him. When his parents died, he hope he'd hear from him but never did.

And even after he had the fuckdacity to break his heart right after sex, Tweek was hurt, but never once try to ruin his life. Yet, there was rumors spreading during their senior year of how much Bradley couldn't stand Tweek existence and hearing a version of it first hand from Butters' mouth was heart wrenching.

So despite finally receiving affection from the one person he has secretly loved for 15 years, here he was crying in the shower because his heart hasn't fully recovered.

 _Craig_

Craig glance at the time and to Tweek's room door and wondered if he should convinced him to come back out or wait to see what Tweek decides. It's been a long time since Tweek has been around a group of guys. Thinking back it was the fourth grade. So Craig knew Tweek saying he needed to shower was his way of escaping and uncomfortable environment and conversation.

Almost like the day Craig asked Tweek to meet up with him after class, the minute Bradley's name was mentioned the air around Tweek changed. Tweek was already an emotional person, and Craig can't blame him after all he has been through. Still, becoming so disconnected at the sound of someone's name meant something happen between them. This Craig was certain of.

So despite wanting to knock on the door, Craig decided to see if Tweek would come out on his own and if he didn't it was ok with him. However, when everyone leaves maybe they can talk.

As Stan and the guys poured in with drinks, Craig wondered, when the hell he agree to hosting this night's game.

"So um where's," Eric started to say, while scanning the space.

"Hiding," Clyde's answered.

"Ok, anyone else coming?" Craig asked already annoyed.

"Bradley said maybe, if he could escape from Bebe," Kenny replied.

Craig froze at the thought of Bradley showing up and how that could affect Tweek. Craig couldn't figure out why the idea of Bradley, a good friend of his, coming over to a place where he's been several times before would be a nightmare.

"Bradley will say he's coming but we know he won't as long as his stalkers here," Eric joked.

When the guys laughed, Craig almost popped a vein. Craig walked over to the tv, grabbed the remote and muted the sound, which brought all eyes to him.

"I am only going to say this once—meaning one fucking time. No more conversation about Tweek and Bradley. It's old and I am over it. Anyone who has something horrible to say about Tweek can leave. If Tweek comes out and I hear snickering, a comment or something disrespectful, I'll throw you out myself. We're all good?" Craig asked, and when his stunned friends didn't have an immediate response he un-muted the tv.

"Geez, the fucks wrong with him?" Eric asked.

"Craig where's the food!!" Kenny growled.

"Soon. I ordered pizza," Token spoke, with his hand raised.

Craig looked at Tweek's room door and frowned. Seriously, when did he agree to host football?


	15. Chapter 15

Happy New Year everyone! Sorry it's been a long time since I updated. I went back to see when I did last and realized the only update I've made was the new cover art for lifeline. Sorry.

I want to thank WickedInk for redirecting me back to the work. It's an investment to be dedicated and patient and I want to thank you all for that. Important thing to note. I plan to finish all of my work and also put out new work. However, I will make sure I complete any new work before posting. This way no one has to wait when things get hectic on my end.

Tweek

Tweek dried his hair to the best that he could and change into the comfy clothes Craig had brought into his room while he was showering. Just a regular graphic shirt and navy sweatpants. Tweek could hear the excitement going on outside his door and knew that Craig expected him to participate, but he couldn't find the courage to touch the doorknob let alone leave the room.

Tweek sighed, he loved football. He missed being able to watch it with his parents. This however was different, he would be watching it with Craig and his friends. The same people who were mean to him years ago.

Tweek sat on the bed and waited for the right moment to come. When that moment happened and he was almost at the door, everyone behind the wall burst into excitement because Bradley arrived. Tweek chocked on his saliva and sat back down. Even in the bedroom he wanted to disappear and die—screw the order.

Tweek sat back down and decided that Craig was just going to have to throw a tantrum later. He glanced at the time and realized he has been procrastinating in the room for a little over an hour and it was almost time for the game to start. Tweek was certain that once the game started no one will remember he agreed to join.

As Tweek laid on the bed, hoping that doing so would keep his chest from exploding, when he heard a knock on the door he froze. The knock was different from the way Craig knocked so he wondered who it was.

"Tweek, the game is starting are you coming?" He heard Token say.

Tweek sighed, he wondered if Craig put Token up to this. Telling by how quiet it became in the living room, Tweek figured they were listening for an answer.

"Tweek, are you alright?" Token asked, he sounded worried.

Damn Token, Tweek thought. Of everyone he knew that was currently in the next room, Token was the only one that stayed neutral to him. Token never had anything to say and never participated in humiliating him. For someone so rich, he was such a humbled, good guy. So Tweek could see why Craig might have sent him to call him. Taking a deep breath, Tweek walked and opened the door.

"Dude, were you sleeping?" Token asked. Tweek's hair was still damp so it looked a bit like bed hair.

"I wanted to," Tweek replied, low for just him to hear. Tweek took the hair band that was around his wrist to tie up his hair.

Token smiled handing Tweek a can of coke. As Tweek scanned the room, he was surprised that so many people came, even friends Craig made in college were there. There was only two apartments on this floor, so it was no surprise that it was a big space, but when he saw so many people in it, Tweek realize that it was a seriously big space.

As he skimmed the room, he spotted where Bradley sat. He was sitting beside Kenny and Butters on the couch on the right closest to the tv. When Tweek saw him staring he quickly searched for Craig who he found in the kitchen with Clyde, Stan and Kyle. Craig looked surprised to see him. Maybe he didn't expect Tweek to come out.

"Tweek," Craig called him over.

Tweek's eyes revisited the uniquely, stained floors as he walked into the kitchen and stood before the island. Tweek couldn't get himself to look at anyone. He felt so awkward.

"Hey Tweek," Kyle and Stan said in unison. They have been together too long, Tweek thought.

Tweek looked up and waved before taking a seat. He glanced at Craig who wore his poker face again. He didn't look angry, annoyed, happy or sad, his expression and frosted eyes was just—just.

"Would you like to pour that into a plastic cup?" Craig asked him. Craig's voice was so soft and caring that it helped relaxed him.

Tweek nodded handing Craig the can, Craig took it from him which for some strange reason upsetted Clyde.

"He can't walk around and pour it in a plastic cup himself?" Clyde asked Craig.

Tweek paused, confused. He wondered if he should have done it himself.

Craig chuckled, as he stared from his friend to Tweek. "I actually don't mind doing it, that's why I asked. Would you like me to pour yours into a plastic cup to?" Craig asked resting a hand on Clyde's shoulder.

"Fuck off," Clyde muttered, brushing his hand off. Craig's playfully smiled was so precious that Tweek's heart sped up and woke up his butterflies.

"Btw Tweek Congrats on findings a job," Stan told him.

Tweek was surprised he knew. "Thanks," Tweek replied afraid to looked at Craig who seem riled up whenever work was mention earlier.

"Wendy was so emotional when Bebe told her," Stan said taking a sip of his beer.

"Seems like Tweek's the topic of all the girls conversation these last few days," Kyle said, grinning. "I think Jesse has a crush."

"They can talk, but he is not available," Craig replied, with a teasing smile.

"Wait, huh?" Clyde said confused. "So all it took for Tweek to find a girl was to not be homeless? I highly doubt things happen so fast in one damn week,"

"I think anything possible, not everyone likes jerks," Craig replied, his tone harsh this time.

Tweek watched the two go back and forth, personality wise they were so much alike. How they manage to be friends for so long was a wonder.

"Speaking of girls and rumors—BRADLEY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!" Clyde yelled, his voice cutting through the noisy space.

So much for staying a distance from him, Tweek frowned. After a few minutes, Bradley appeared and with all the places around the island he could stand, of all the spaces around Clyde, who called him over, that he could be, Bradley who had managed to change out of his clothing from earlier back to his usual self decided to stand next to him. For a second there, Tweek worried he was going to sit down next to him but instead he choose to stand.

Tweek felt his stomach flipping as he looked at the marble slab as if it was his first time seeing it. Tweek took note of something, despite Bradley standing next to him, Bradley didn't say anything to Tweek. It was high school all over again.

"Yeah?" Bradley said looking at the one who called him.

"I hear you live in the neighborhood now," Clyde said, "what happened to the place you were closing on?"

Bradley grinned, glancing at Tweek before looking at the others. "Decided it was too far. Bebe would have a hard time visiting if I moved to Beaverton,"

"I thought you didn't care if she could visit at all," Stan said confused.

Bradley laughed, "Why wouldn't I care if my girlfriend can visit me?"

It was Tweek's first time hearing Bradley refer to Bebe as his girlfriend, and it left a sore taste in his mouth.

"Dude, because you said I don't care if she could visit me or not!" Stan said with an irritated laugh.

"Aren't you the one who said, I want a fresh start, and that you don't want to know your neighbors?" Kyle added.

Tweek watched Bradley from the corner of his eye, and could see Bradley's eyes so often looking down at him.

Bradley smiled, "I don't remember saying that, but to circle back to Clyde. I called their realtor, found out there was an apartment available, saw it, decided it was the best fit. Sent the information to my parents and it was done. I'm not fully moved in yet."

"Need any help?" Kyle asked.

"Thanks, but no worries. It's just a few things left but it's mainly just unpacking."

"So is Bebe moving in?" Token asked finally coming over. Token sat on the opposite side of Tweek.

"Not as of now, I really just want a space that's mine for a while with no restrictions," Bradley said. "You can't do certain things when you are living with family or roommates," he said smiling.

When Tweek felt like Bradley was standing to close, he crossed his arms and rested his head on it. Tweek heard Craig's voice say 'excuse me', so he lifted his head to see where Craig was going. Craig had walked around and got between him and Bradley, sitting on the other side of Tweek. Bradley walked around the island and stood in his place next to Clyde. When Tweek looked at Bradley, he looked annoyed.

When Tweek glanced at Craig, Craig had this smirk on his face that melted Tweek's heart. He want to say thank you but instead just smiled.

"Wow, you two got close again," Kyle said, unsure of what to make of Tweek and Craig's chemistry.

"Very close," Craig replied, and Tweek felt himself turning red.

Craig can be playful around his friends, still Tweek was worried that they would suspect more. Why wasn't Craig worried? Or did he not care what anymore thought.

Craig

Was Craig possessive by nature? No. Was he jealous by design probably not—at least he didn't think so. Still, watching Bradley stand so closely to Tweek was bothering the hell out of him.

The one thing Craig can say is that he was observant and there was definitely something going on between them. It was clear to Craig that Bradley was aware of his affect on Tweek based on the way he glanced down at him.

This was clear because the minute Craig interrupted Bradley by inserting himself between them, he instantly felt Bradley's mood change. Craig glanced at Bradley who was now beside the guys, his frustrated eyes drilled through him that Craig couldn't help but smile when normally he'd ask, 'the fucks wrong with you?'.

What was this feeling? Craig thought as he realized he enjoyed tormenting him.

"The game is starting," the guys called from the living room.

Craig glanced at Tweek tapping him to come on. When Tweek stood, Craig did as well. When he glanced at Bradley, his eyes were focus on Tweek which Craig thought was craaazy based on Bradley's past feelings towards him.

Craig lead the way, walking to the section of the couch that people avoided because they knew it is his spot. He let Tweek take the end because it was furthest from everyone, but most important from Bradley. Bradley returned to his seat which was a perfect angle to observe and to be seen by Tweek.

The Bradley who claimed to dislike Tweek's existence would have never shown up to a place where Tweek was staying. And he clearly would never watch him from a distance. This was strange. Craig glanced at Tweek who no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make himself disappear.

Craig felt bad for him, at the same time he couldn't help but think his awkwardness made him so adorable. When Tweek turned to Craig and realized he had been watching him. He shyly smiled and looked away. Craig grinned turning from Tweek to Bradley who looked angry before facing the television. Jealousy, Craig noted.

Halfway into the game, Craig couldn't take his eyes off of Tweek. It was so exciting to watch Tweek get so fired up, a side of him Craig hasn't seen since the fourth grade. When Tweek agreed to watch football, he imagine that halfway in he would have fallen asleep. No, Tweek was serious and called out plays that even they didn't think about. Game night Tweek was an adorable, ticking time bomb and it didn't help that the Broncos were losing.

Two minutes left to the game, Tweek leans into the cushion and muttered, "I'm fucking done!" Before covering his eyes. Craig laughed pulling his hands down.

"Don't give up. There's still two minutes," Token added sipping his beer.

"They are the Broncos—not the New York Giants. (My fellow giants' fans would get the joke! lol) A victory in 2 minutes isn't possible," Tweek said covering his eyes.

Craig and the guys started laughing. Craig turned his body to Tweek and tried to pull his hands down again but Tweek refused to look. When he saw a hint of a smile on Tweek's face, Craig's heart melted.

When the Broncos lost, Tweek looked extremely irritated. Craig smiled, unknowingly biting his lips. He couldn't get over the fact that Tweek was just so damn cute at that moment. There was so many things Craig wanted to do with this shy person, but he couldn't because there were people around.

"I'm hungry, and there's pizza, up for it?" Craig asked.

"Sure," Tweek said standing with him.

As they walked past the others who were standing and talking to one another, Craig felt the sudden need to look at Bradley. Bradley's expression confused him. At that moment Bradley looked so sad as if someone just died.

And as they walked Bradley's eyes followed them as if he no longer cared if they saw he was looking. Craig looked at Tweek, who stood shyly next to him and decided that when everyone left he would ask questions. He needed to know what he was dealing with and if he had to worry about his friendship with Bradley.

Craig watched as Tweek lifted the lids to the 4 remaining boxes of pizza. When he realized that pepperoni was all that was left, he grab a paper plate and served Craig a slice. He took a slice for himself, but picked all the pepperoni off.

Craig chucked, relieving him of the pepperonis he neatly pushed to the edge of his plate. Tweek reminded him of his sister who was a picky eater when she was younger. Watching Tweek eat from the corner of his eyes reminded Craig of what they did right before everyone entered. As he thought back, he felt his heart racing and his stomach twisting into a knots.

To Craig's surprise, he was full after a few bites. He wondered what Tweek was thinking about. If he was thinking about him, or their kiss. Craig realized that Tweek hasn't freaked out that they kissed earlier. So it lead him to wonder if Tweek was into guys and not girls. And if he was into guys, when did he know?

Craig thought back to the past, and how horrible he was to him. If Tweek was into guy, then Craig had hurt him the most. Craig's emotions were up and down that it showed on his face when Clyde approached him.

"Dude, you ok?"

"Yeah," Craig replied, lower than usual. He turned to Tweek who was staring as if he was trying to read his thoughts.

"Sure? Cause your pizza is still there."

"I'm full," Craig lied, rather he lost his appetite.

"Alright. Anyway come connect the PlayStation,"

"Huh?!" Craig said confused and irritated. "How do you still not know how to disconnect the Xbox and connect the PlayStation?!?"

"No one asked you to get a complicated ass television!" Clyde growled. "So come on, everyone waiting."

Craig sighed. "I'll be back," he told Tweek. Craig hoped that some distance between them would help him feel better.

As he walked towards the television, Bradley got up and left the space, Craig watched to see where he was going. When he entered the bathroom, Craig felt better and continued with Clyde to the TV to disconnect and reconnect the console.

Tweek

When Tweek saw Bradley walking out of the space, he felt his heart racing so fast that the sound around him started to fade out. When Bradley continued to pass him to the bathroom Tweek felt relieved, so relieved he gasped for air. He wasn't sure how he would respond if he came to him.

Tweek looked around a wondered if he should go into his room. The fear that Craig would be disappointed was what kept him glued to his seat. Still, he felt vulnerable to everyone who wasn't Craig. Tweek stared at his plate when Bradley left the bathroom, walking casually passed before stopping to turn to him.

It all happened so fast that Tweek choked on his saliva. Bradley walked around the island and stood directly in front of him. Both of Bradley's hands were on the island, one flat and the another in a fist as he tried to formulate whatever he was thinking into words. Bradley always thought before he spoke, so Tweek knew he was choosing his words carefully because he kept staring towards the living room as if he was watching out for someone.

Tweek sat straight, his nerves wild, as he watched him carefully. All the emotions he forced away was creeping back and Tweek felt angry.

"What's… what's going on between you two?" Bradley finally asked. He looked mad, and Tweek could feel his anger radiating from him.

Tweek stared, but didn't reply. He couldn't understand why Bradley cared, after everything he put him through in the past. After his disappearing act.

Bradley huffed. "You don't have to say it. I can tell something is going on. Don't forget what he put you through in elementary school."

"I won't, but I won't forget what you put me through either, it's far worse," Tweek replied, as he fought back the tears causing his eyes to turn red.

"That's not fair, everything I've done was for you," Bradley growled.

Upset, Tweek stood up, as he did Craig appeared his eyes looking from an upset Tweek to an upset Bradley.

"Is everything ok?" Craig asked, as Bradley and Tweek passed each other deadly glares.

Neither spoke.

"Tweek?" Craig tried again.

Tweek turned to him, looked at the floor and nodded. He then turned to the mess around the kitchen and started to clean up.

"What did I miss?" Craig asked Bradley.

"Nothing," Bradley replied, but he didn't move or leave.

Tweek went into frustrated cleaning mode. Consolidating the loose pizza slices into one box and preparing the other boxes to be disposed of. Along with cans and bottles and paper plates that people left around.

"Tweek, you don't have to worry about it," Craig told him.

When Tweek ignored him, Craig decided to help. As Tweek gathered the boxes to go out, his cleaning mode lead him around the counter by Bradley who stood watching him.

As Tweek was walking by Bradley, he stopped abruptly and looked at him. The moved surprised Bradley that he straightened up.

"Despite everything, I really thought you would have at least shown up to their funeral. My mom loved you," Tweek started to say as he fought back his emotions. "I guess it was wishful thinking," Tweek finished. He walked towards the door leaving Craig more confused and Bradley furious.

Tweek, who continued to fight back his pain took the boxes to incinerator room and returned out without locking himself out. Tweek could see that Craig was upset and knew it was his sporadic behavior that caused it. However, it was the only way he could stay in Craig's present and not cry.

Tweek's cleaning had become contagious with Token and a few others helping to gather the empty drinks around the space.

"I always wanted a housekeeper," Clyde said to Tweek all while not helping.

"Clyde fuck you, and clean up after yourself! Tweek is not your cleaner, same goes for all of you who aren't helping. Garbage into the trash, recycle in recycling bags," Craig said, releasing the anger that has been growing since he stumbled blind into Tweek and Bradley's tensions.

"Geez, it was a joke," Clyde replied, rolling his eyes. "Bradley you ok? You look like you are about to explode."

"I'm fine," he replied. Still standing where he was watching Tweek—not helping.

As Tweek passed Craig, Craig stopped him. "I'd like moment," Craig said walking to the dining room standing where they would be out of sight. Tweek put a bag down and followed him.

"Are you ok?" Craig asked when Tweek joined him.

Tweek nodded.

"You are lying," Craig replied, angry.

"Sorry," Tweek answered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Craig sighed. "Stop saying sorry, I just want to know why you are upset. You were fine when I left. Did Bradley say something that bothered you? Was it about your parents?"

Tweek stared at Craig, and knew for a fact that he was the guy he has loved privately for so many years, and it upsetted him that he was dealing with a heartache that he thought he buried years ago. He didn't understand it. Why was he still upset over what happened?

"Don't lie to me, but I know something is going on or went on between you and Bradley. Am I right?" Craig asked.

Tweek's chest was hurting and the tears felt warm as he tried to hide it from him.

"Hey, it's ok. You can talk to me," Craig replied. Tweek felt Craig's hands reach to touch his face.

Tweek rested his hands on top of Craig's squeezing it before backing away.

"Craig, I'm gay," Tweek said staring at him, his eyes red from an avalanche of tears that he couldn't fight back anymore. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Craig who kissed him back earlier looked so surprised. Craig grabbed his hand and walked him to his bed room closing the door. As Craig closed door behind him, Tweek could see that Clyde, Token and few of the guys who weren't playing video games were gathering in the kitchen to see what was going on.

Tweek looked around the room, remembering when he slept there with Craig. His heart was beating so loud he was convinced Craig could hear. He watched as Craig turn to him thinking of what to say.

"When did you know?" Craig asked.

Tweek took a deep breath. "I think I understood in Elementary School," Tweek replied.

Craig's expression became really sad. "I wasn't the nicest person to you back then huh? Tweek, I'm so sorry."

Tweek nodded. He didn't know how else to respond but his heart was happy because he knew Craig genuinely meant it. And Tweek couldn't grow to hate him because throughout the past years Craig always looked like he regrets what he did to him.

"Do you remember when we were in preschool? I thought you were a girl and I had the biggest crush on you," Craig said walking to the windows.

That news surprised Tweek, but a part of him was sad because Craig had thought Tweek was a girl.

"Even after I learned that you were a boy and that boys can't like other boys, I still thought you were pretty. It's weird, you're the only guy I think about in that way. So what I am, I'm still unsure," Craig confessed, leaning against the window. "Tweek, I'm not uncomfortable around you. I am ashamed that I put you through everything in the past and yet you can still smile at me. Why?"

Tweek who was moved by his words crossed the room to him. Craig's arms immediately open, wrapping them around him. Tweek felt warm and safe and happy. He could tell Craig was anxious, Tweek could feel him slightly trembling like he was cold.

Tweek reached up, cupped his face, and lightly kissed him. Craig's lips were warm and soft and Tweek thought he could just settle on kissing his lips over and over again. But that wasn't enough for Craig, he was eager to explore him so Tweek allowed him in.

Craig tasted sweet even after a combination of pizza, beer and sprite. Tweek couldn't believe this was happening even though this was their second kiss. Craig pulled away to kiss his neck, Tweek bite his lips to keep from moaning.

"Have you ever had sex with a…?" Craig asked, breathing heavily as he continued to kiss his neck.

Tweek nodded.

Craig didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to ask. "With Bradley?"

Tweek froze. He looked up at Craig who was desperate to know and pulled away.

"Yes," Tweek replied, feeling sick again. Craig wrapped his arm around him again but Tweek was still tensed.

"Was it a one time thing?" Craig asked.

Tweek shook his head. "We were a secret for a while. Please don't tell anyone. Bradley doesn't want anyone to know," Tweek replied, still protecting Bradley's selfish reality.

"I want to hear all about it when everyone is gone," Craig said kissing him till he relaxed again. Tweek who was out of breath pulled away, pressing his face into Craig's chest.

"Ok," Tweek replied.


	16. Chapter 16

_There is a strange delay in how the chapters are posted but chapter 17 has been posted._

 _Craig_

At that moment while Tweek was in his arms, Craig couldn't think of a time when he felt this deeply connected to someone. He could feel Tweek's heart beating, his diaphragm expanding whenever he took a breath, and he could even hear whenever Tweek swallowed.

Craig had dated countless women in the past and never once had he felt that if whatever was growing between them didn't last, his life would be meaningless. After everything that they have done so far, Craig could not imagine them going back to being just roommate.

Over the years, Craig took many things for granted as he was trying to fill a void he didn't realize was there until Tweek came to live with him. In one week, he felt a variety of emotions — anger, confusion, fear, jealousy and now happiness.

When Craig buried his face into Tweek's freshly washed hair, Tweek shuddered and his hearts melted. There were so many things Craig wanted to do, but clearly he didn't know where to start. Being with a guy was different, and the only one who had the experience was Tweek. This truth was difficult for Craig to swallow because he was used to being in control with his past partners, yet twice Tweek did what he couldn't find the courage to do.

When Tweek opened up to him, Craig was a bit surprised which was strange because they kissed earlier, but at the same time hearing it made him happy for a few reasons. One he didn't have to compete with his mom who was planning on setting Tweek up with Tricia, he didn't have to compete with the girls that suddenly realized Tweek existed and he definitely wasn't insane for believing though there was a chemistry between them.

When Craig thought about where Tweek's experience came from, he wondered how he would deal with the situation with Bradley. Bradley was a long time friend, who had his fair share of secrets, and before today none of it was Craig's business. Knowing there was a link between Bradley and Tweek now made it his business; it was clear that Tweek still had reminiscence of feelings for him and it was also evident at how sporadic Tweek became when Bradley was around.

Craig was no angel when the yaoi stories spread around town; he made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with Tweek, and he regrets that time of his life more than anything. He didn't get Bradley though. He was in a sexual relationship with Tweek, the same person whom he claimed disgusted him.

Could it have been all a facade? Was Bradley in love with Tweek? Thinking back to the way Bradley looked when Craig was with Tweek, he looked sad like he was beginning to unravel. (LOL!) So what to do about his friend and the guy that makes him whole?

Craig glanced at the door, knowing he should go out there but couldn't convince his legs to move. In the perfect world, people would excuse themselves and go home. However, this world's not perfect, and he was sure half of his friend were standing in the kitchen wondering what's going on and the other half was still playing video games as if they didn't have class in the morning.

"To avoid being rude, I'm going to go out there. You can come with me or wait for me here?" Craig asked, running his hands up Tweek's side.

Tweek pulled away and looked up at him. As Craig stared into his eyes, all he could think about was how mesmerizing they were.

"Can I wait here?" Tweek asked shyly.

Craig nodded. He lifted Tweek's chin, before kissing him softly on the lips. "Of course."

It felt weird when Craig moved around him to walked to the door, he turned back and watched as Tweek looked out the windows with his arms wrapped around him. That sad, yet beautiful image of Tweek, made it hard for Craig to leave. When he touched the handle, he worried about leaving Tweek to his thoughts alone. When his eye skipped to the tv on the wall, Craig walked over to nightstand took out the remote and turned the tv on. Then he tossed the remote on the bed.

"I'm sure family guy is on (LOL! Sorry!)," Craig said, grinning before walking out the door. When Craig saw Tweek's lips curl into a smiled, his heart started pounding. It was too late to go back in and hold him--his guest was waiting.

When he closed the door behind him and looked out into the apartment, his friends were waiting in the Kitchen, perhaps wondering what was going on. As he approached the island, he was confronted with all their curious stares.

"Is everything ok?" Token asked looking at the door for Tweek.

"Yup," Craig said standing beside of him.

"You know you left him in your bedroom?" Clyde said confused.

Craig grinned. "I didn't leave him, I told him he could stay there while this was going on," he said passing a glance at Bradley who didn't move from where he stood this whole time. His facial expression had tightened though, he looked angry.

"The room you don't let people in? Even the girls you date?" Clyde asked.

"Is there a problem?" Craig asked.

"Yes, what's going on between you two because you treat Tweek differently—"

"Than who? You?" Craig asked, his voice stern.

"If you asked me—" Butter started.

"No one asked you," Craig replied.

Butters paused, laughed and then continued. "Like I was saying, I think something is going on between you too. You both have definitely gotten close, and you even broke up with Red—RED of all people for him," Butters said, standing next to Bradley. Butter, by the way, was Bradley's closes friend.

"Red is batshit crazy, she had it coming," Craig growled.

"But she is hot!" Clyde replied.

"Then you should date her," Craig replied.

"Back to the more important question," Kenny said, with a smirk. "What's going on with you two?"

Craig thought about how he would answer, he wanted to tell them it was none of their damn business but knew the conversation would come up over and over again and he didn't want to lie about it.

"I'm not sure myself to be honest with you, but I think I'm seriously attracted to him," Craig said, the words that came out of his mouth not only shocked him but everyone closest to him.

"Wait a minute, did I just hear what I just heard?" said Eric who wasn't in the kitchen but in the living room paused the game he was playing to come over.

Craig sighed opened the fridge and took out a beer when he closed the door, he swore he could see Bradley's spirit leaving his body.

"Are you gay? Like the whole yaoi business, because you lost your shit when the Japanese girls suggested it," Stan said, sitting down as if the night just got amazing.

"I don't think so," Craig said honestly. He took a sip of his beer and thought about it before shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't think so? You went crazy!" Stan replied.

"I dunno, want to know my honest opinion though?" Craig asked, and he could see the anticipation in their eyes. "I don't owe anyone of you an explanation nor do I care what anyone thinks," Craig said brutally honest.

"True, but you took out the most of your anger on Tweek back then... how?" Kyle added.

Craig frowned. "Yeah I did, and now feeling the way that I do, I realize that I am simply an asshole."

"You realized that now... like right now?" Kenny blurted out.

Craig flashed Kenny two middle fingers.

"Ok, ok, we were young then, I understand people can change. However, how can you be sure that Tweek doesn't secretly hate you?" Stan asked.

"He says he doesn't. I don't know. I can't read his mind."

"So are you attracted to men now?" Eric asked, curiously.

"I mean I'm not attracted to any of you. Tweek, however, is another story," Craig admitted.

"It has to be because Tweek looks like a girl," Butter replied, "Even I thought he was pretty today."

"Are you gay Butters?" Eric asked.

"No, but I'm not blind either I can appreciate good looking people. Like Token, Craig, Kenny, and Clyde even Bradley here who is unusually quiet."

Watching Bradley was like seriously watching someone fight with their own demons. Craig wondered what was going through his head at the movement.

"So the rest of us aren't good looking, is that what you are saying?" Stan muttered.

"No, I mean like pretty, pretty. My point is that Craig might find him attractive because he looks like a girl."

"But Tweek isn't a girl he is a guy," Token began. "Up until Tweek, Craig found girls attractive. So Craig could be bisexual or pansexual, hell he might be gay but doesn't find anyone in this room attractive. Craig needs to figure out what he is feeling, and I don't think he could do that overnight, so I'd appreciate it if you guys back up with the questions," Token finished.

Craig looked at Token and smiled.

"Geez, Token," Eric replied.

"I'm way more good looking than Tweek, yet Craig doesn't find me attractive. It's just so strange," Kenny said actually confused.

"Wow, you are full of yourself," Craig replied.

"Ok, one more question before I drop this all together," Eric said.

"What?" Craig asked in a monotone voice.

"Since you both are all close and shit, did you two have sex? Follow up question. Does he sound like a girl? Another follow up question, who's top and who's the bottom? I'm assuming Tweek's the bottom, but you never know, in these relationships," Eric said as he points his finger, that he moved in small circles, at Craig.

"How are you asking followup questions without an answer to the first question?" Craig replied annoyed. "To answer your first question. No, but you seem to know a lot about gay partners sexual roles. Feel free to share your knowledge with me so that I am better prepared one day."

The room erupted in laughter. Eric turned red like he was about to explode.

"You know what. Fuck you, Craig," Eric growled.

"Not my type," Craig replied, with a grin.

"You know what I mean," Eric hissed.

Craig smiled. "Do I really?"

Craig glanced at Clyde who was quiet and in his thoughts. His best friend looked slightly sad, and it worried him.

"Are you ok?" Craig asked Clyde.

"Yeah," Clyde said, looking downward. When he lifted his head, he smiled a sad smile. "I'm for whatever makes you happy," he said taking Craig's beer away from him to drink it.

"I could have just passed you a beer," Craig said to him.

"Please, you only pamper your timid boyfriend," Clyde said rolling his eyes and heading into the living room. "I got next,"

"I'm going to head out," Bradley finally spoke. Bradley avoided his stare as he got ready to leave.

"I am heading out too," Stan replied yawning. "Football here next week?"

"Not a chance," Craig replied, more seriously than he has never been in his life.

"Why not? Like you have the biggest space plus this was fun," Kenny stated.

"When everyone leaves I'd have to clean up after you guys, you think I enjoy cleaning up after people?"

"Don't you have a maid that cleans?" Eric muttered.

"No, I have a housekeeper, and her job isn't to clean up after you people," Craig growled.

 _Tweek_

When Craig was gone, Tweek pressed his head against the window, wishing he had never left. For some reason, that very moment Tweek felt isolated from everyone just like how he did in the past. He even felt humiliated that he had a meltdown earlier.

Craig was more concern with Tweek's behavior than upset. Still, Tweek worried that he was casting a negative image on Craig by association. As he glanced at the door, he wondered if Craig was being scrutinized by his friends, wondering why Tweek was still in the bedroom.

What if everyone found out about them, that he kissed Craig twice today because he couldn't control himself? What if Craig lost all of his friends because of him?

Tweek wrapped his arms around himself again as he paced back and forth in front of the tv; wondering if he should leave the room. Every attempt Tweek made to leave failed him because he couldn't convince himself to as touch the handle. When Tweek's anxiety went from 0-10, he turned off the tv and sat on the floor, pressing his head into his knees to calm himself down.

This was all Bradley's fault, Tweek thought sadly. After a few minutes, Tweek felt guilty for blaming Bradley for not being able to control his own emotions. Tweek knew he should be able to deal with him by now. He just wasn't sure how. Tweek surly wasn't ready to talk to Craig about him either. He feared if he did, Craig would get the wrong idea about his feelings that he hasn't quite sorted out and mistake them for still being interested in Bradley, which wasn't the case.

There was a time when Tweek felt like he loved Bradley, give him his body, his heart and his souls and Bradley tore him apart. Tweek hasn't been able to recover from that experience because he always believed that when two people loved each other, their relationship should mirror the relationship his parents had. So Tweek has been devastating since, because in his mind, he was a good partner, a vulnerable partner and Bradley took advantage of that.

He wasn't sure how he would explain his feeling about Bradley to Craig without freaking him out or worse if Craig felt like his feeling were too much for him to handle. If Craig didn't want to be with him because of the situation with Bradley, Tweek doesn't believe he could go on.

All of Tweek's thoughts came to a halt when he realized he didn't know what the hell was going on between him and Craig. Yes, Craig took care of him when he was sick, yes he defended him against the red-headed devil, yes he willingly held Tweek's hand and allowed Tweek to kiss him not once, but twice. Craig even was sweet and understanding when Tweek told him he was gay. However, he has no clue what any of that meant going forward.

When Bradley first slipped him a note, the next night he returned for an answer, and by the weekend they were a couple, and Tweek had lost his virginity to him. Bradley, his only dating example, was clear on what he wanted where Tweek couldn't tell what was happening with Craig.

Tweek straightened one of his legs and looked at his hands. He wondered if he was dead? Because his dream of one day being with Craig was slowly happening, and good things don't come to Tweek. Before this magical week, Tweek was familiar with the bad hand he was dealt, so he couldn't figure out why it seemed like his cards had been mixed with another set.

As if he had just drunk alcohol, Tweek couldn't for a moment tell if he was alive or dead. What if Craig never came for him that day, and he was actually dead buried underneath the snow. Moreover, no one had found him yet. It could make sense as to why he was living out this fantasy now.

Still, that didn't explain Bradley. If it was just a fantasy why was he upset about Bradley, why would that heartless person be in his fantasy? Tweek pinched his arm till his skin turned a dark red color. Despite the pain, Tweek couldn't understand what was happening and if this was some joke. Was Craig playing a torture game on him?

Tweek's racing heart settled when he remembered how apologetic and caring Craig has been to him. If this were a joke, Craig would never kiss him the way he did. Craig definitely would not break up with Red, a beauty, for him. Tweek took a deep breath; he hasn't panicked this way in years.

He felt overwhelmed with love, fear, and sadness and the world around him felt extremely heavy. Tweek stood up, walked over to the bed he enjoyed sharing with Craig days ago. He heart started pounding as he approached it. Tweek remembered how happy he was when he woke before Craig did that day and how he was able to watch him sleep for a bit. Sleeping Craig was so majestic to look at, and Tweek remembered not wanting the morning to come.

Tweek crawled into the bed, laying down with his head facing the door. Tweek wanted to wake up next to him again and hope when Craig returned he wouldn't mind that he was laying there waiting for him.

 _Craig_

(Warning Sexual Content. If uncomfortable skip to Tweek it will be as if you didn't miss anything..)

Two hours, it took two hours for everyone who said they were leaving to go and a half hour extra to get the apartment to a place where Craig would feel comfortable leaving it. Craig made a conscious note to thank Tweek when he enters the room—if he was still awake. If it weren't for his sporadic cleaning the place would have been far worse than when his guest left it.

When Craig entered the room, the tv was off, and the room was mostly dark. He glanced at the bed and saw Tweek fast asleep. His heart started to ache again. He couldn't believe that just seeing Tweek was all it took for his body to react.

Craig couldn't believe he just confessed his feeling about Tweek to everyone that was in the room. Since high school, only a few opinions matter or warranted an afterthought, and that was his parents and his two best friends. Still, he basically just told everyone that he like Tweek.

It was strange how different the world was now than it was when he was in elementary school. Everyone—but Bradley seemed more curious than confused. What was going through Bradley's head? He went from looking angry, then sad and then anxious.

As Craig quietly walked to the bed, his heart beating loudly in his ears, he felt terrible for wanting to wake Tweek up to have his attention. Craig never considered himself to be an affectionate person, yet all he wanted to do was to hold Tweek.

When he laid down next to him, Tweek's face was facing the door, as if he was waiting for him. It made him happy to think that he was. Craig thought about what Butters had said, that maybe it was because Tweek looked like a girl and that was why Craig liked him.

Tweek was beautiful. His skin felt as soft as it looked. Tweek's eyes were the most beautiful shade of green that most people aren't lucky enough to see because he is always staring at the ground.

Tweek's lips were quite girly though; they were soft and pink and electrifying whenever he kissed him. So yes Tweek was beautiful, but he was also a boy, and Craig liked that too.

What Craig wasn't ok with was that Tweek and Bradley were together and that Bradley shared all of Tweek's first experience. When he realized he was jealous he almost turned away from Tweek. Craig wanted to talk about their past but didn't want to wake him. He also wanted to touch him but didn't want to wake him, and so for almost an hour, Craig fought these urges. When Craig couldn't take it anymore and couldn't sleep, he lifted the covers and laid on top of Tweek, slipping his arms under him and sinking his face into Tweek's neck.

Craig could hear Tweek's breathing change like he had woke up. Tweek who was half asleep turned his head towards Craig pressing his nose into the side of Craig's face. The tip is Tweek's nose felt cold against his cheek. Craig felt one of Tweek's arms wrap around his waist and this other hand tangled itself in his hair.

Craig's heart started racing as he lifted his head to kiss him, this time Tweek opened his mouth for him to as explore. When Tweek let out a faint moan, Craig could feel himself expending down below and telling by the smile on Tweek's face he felt him too. Nerves of unfamiliar territory held Craig's brain hostage. When Craig felt Tweek's hand travel downwards, breathless, Craig glanced down at Tweek who stared up at him with his bottom lip between his teeth.

As Craig went to kiss him, he felt Tweek's hand slip underneath the band of his pants and boxer, and when his cold fingers wrapped around him, Craig groans, pressing his head into Tweek's neck. Craig moaned when Tweek stroked him, all while using his face to massage Craig into looking at him.

Craig moaned every time Tweek's hand reached his tip. When Craig lifted his head to breath, Tweek kissed him. Craig was hard, and he couldn't take the tease anymore. Craig sat up and took off his shirt. When he glanced at Tweek, the small smirk on his face had begun to drive Craig crazy. He wanted to wipe the grin off his face, so Craig started to undress Tweek.

When he got to Tweek's boxers, Craig was happy to see that Tweek was excited as well. Craig has never seen an erection of another guy before, so when his fingers wrapped around it, strangely it felt foreign to him. Tweek was big, he gave him that, but he was bigger. When Craig stroked him, Tweek softly cried out, the smirk was gone and his lips pinched between his teeth again. He could feel Tweek trembling as he applied pressure with every stroke.

"Cra..ig," Tweek cried out grabbing his hand, but it didn't stop Craig. He enjoyed watching Tweek squirm under him. When Tweek's breathless cries ended with his cumming, Craig smiled reaching into the nightstand to pull out a condom and lubricant.

"It's my turn," Craig said softly putting on the condom and then squeezing lubricant onto two fingers and then pushing his fingers into Tweek warm body. Tweek's breathless moan was louder than before. As Craig let his fingers sit in him he lower to kiss Tweek lips. When he moved his hand in and out, Tweek cried in excitement and Craig was afraid he might explode.

"Ahh...ple..ase...please!" Tweek moaned.

"Please what?" Craig whispered biting Tweek's ears softly.

"I..I...ah... I ah... I want," Tweek's words were lost in his cries.

"What? What do you want?" Craig said kissing Tweek deeply. As he thrust his fingers into him, Craig could feel Tweek losing control.

"CraigpleaseIwantyou!" Tweek cried out his words in one heavy breath.

Craig smiled, pulled his fingers away and replaced it with the whole of him. He could feel Tweek's body tense; his eyes shut as he gasped for air. Craig moaned. Tweek was tight, he knew it from when he had his fingers inside of him: however Tweek was even tighter then he expected for someone who has done this before.

Craig looked at Tweek and wondered if he was breathing. When he kissed him, Tweek moaned into him. When Craig pulled out and reentered him a few times, Tweek shuddered, crying out again—his moan growing louder with each thrust. Tweek wrapped his arms around him, his nails digging into Craig's back.

Craig paused his movement, kissing Tweek whose eyes were shut tight, as he trembled and cried underneath him. "Are you ok?" Craig asked.

When Tweek opened his eyes, Craig noticed the tears. So he stopped moving.

"Please don't stop. I just so happy," Tweek said kissing him.

Craig's heart melted, and for the first time he didn't want to fuck and get it over with, he wanted to savor every minute. Craig's tongue found Tweek's as he thrust into him over and over again, getting lost between Tweek's cries of pleasure.

If this was what Bradley felt with him, he didn't understand why he would choose Bebe, but he realized why Bradley looked like his world was coming to an end. Tweek was his now, and he confirmed it with every thrust they share for the next two hours.

When Craig finally came, he collapsed against a breathless Tweek who's arm wrapped around him preventing him from pulling out right away.

"Still have questions about my past?" Tweek whispered warmly into Craig's ears. Craig laughed softly, biting Tweek's shoulder.

"Don't be a jerk," Craig replied, kissing the side of Tweek's face before shutting his eyes. He was exhausted at could care less about Bradley that very moment.

 _Tweek_

Tweek woke up first, his face resting against a sleeping Craig. He was afraid to move that if he did Craig would wake up and he wouldn't be able to absorb the moment. He enjoyed feeling the weight of Craig's body on top of his, Tweek felt safe. Whenever Craig breath, his warm breath caressed the side of his face. It tickled.

As Tweek drank in the moment, he heart and the butterflies in his stomach feel light, blissful and free as if uncaged on to roam anywhere.

He couldn't believe he and Craig had sex hours ago. Tweek had always fantasized about this moment. Still, his fantasy did not compare to the experience. Craig was fantastic, more amazing than he thought he would be. It was unlike what he experienced before.

In the past, he could count with one hand how many times he enjoyed sex with Bradley compared to the many times they have done it. At one point Tweek thought perhaps, being at the bottom, he wasn't supposed to enjoy it and that he was only meant to make Bradley happy so that he never leaves him. With Craig it was different, he was rough and gentle at the same time that Tweek couldn't control his emotion thinking about it. After they were done, Craig didn't get up to leave. Instead, he slept tangled in his arms. When Tweek thought he would cry, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep again.

An hour past and Craig's alarm went off. Tweek couldn't go back to sleep, but he pretended to be asleep as Craig grunted on top of him. When Craig finally lifted to turn off the alarm, he felt Craig Eskimo kiss the side of his face to wake him. Tweek shivered. He didn't expect this morning affection. Somewhere deep down he feared Craig would wake up upset like someone he knew.

"Fuck, I don't want to go to class," Craig said muttered. "Tweek," Craig whispered.

Tweek open his eyes and stared up at Craig who looked extremely tired, his expression sweet and soft and extremely vulnerable as he tried to hide the blush on his face.

"Shower with me," Craig said softly, as he climbed out of bed.

Tweek nodded. His heart started pounding. Tweek could feel his face turning red as he took in Craig's amazing body. As he sat up, he realized that his lower half was both happy and unhappy.

"What can't get up?" Craig teased, turning back to him.

Tweek smiled, biting his lip.

"That... that drives me crazy," Craig said walking over to him, freeing his lips from its prison.

When Craig sweetly held out both hands for Tweek to take, all Tweek could think about was how unexpectedly amazing Craig was to him compared to when he was with Red.


	17. Chapter 17

So I was going to write this chapter sooner, but then I discovered Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation which is a BL manga, which lead to my obsession of watching the anime seven times, to then needing to read the book or else life didn't matter. So as I was reading this story, I wondered how a story so beautiful was thought up—which made me think about my stories. Then I went into a writing hole lol, after some time I realized that I am just so grateful that there was a story out there that I can set as my bar. This experience also made me feel really thankful that my story is enjoyed by you guys too. So I may have a long way to go writing wise, but I'll get there someday. THANK YOU all for reading my work—makes me so happy. :heart:

 _Tweek_

Tweek's body still quivered after their shower, as he could still feel Craig inside of him. Everywhere Craig touched, kiss, held there was still reminisce of him left. Tweek's heart was pounding as he watched Craig adorably go into serious intimidation mode when he realized his action might have caused them to be late for class.

Moreover, his inability to just throw on anything to wear made getting dress and running out take longer. Craig's behavior in a state of panic was so adorable to watch. Craig even picked up a shirt that needed to be iron, and he debated ironing it. Tweek who was dressed just viewed him from the side by the closet door, using his fist to cover his smile that he didn't want Craig to see. When Craig was finally ready, strangely more handsome than ever, his eyes rested on Tweek for a bit before Craig approached him. He rested his hand on Tweek's waist and pulled him close, kissing the top of his forehead not once but twice.

Tweek embraced him as well, shut his eyes when the coolness of his lips sent shivers throughout his body. Nothing he did could tame his butterflies that went out of control. Tweek was surprised at how different Craig was fro his only other experience. With Craig, Tweek didn't have to beg for affection without first giving something in return. Craig was just a natural, and it made Tweek think 'wow, is this what it feels like to have your feelings genuinely returned?' Thinking about it made Tweek feel emotional.

"I need to plan this better," Craig spoke into his ears, as he released him. When he looked down and saw that his eyes were glossy, he hugged him again. "Are you ok?" Craig asked.

The sound of Craig's concern voice was so warm and caring that Tweek was afraid to respond with words. So he just nodded. Craig kissed him again before pulling away and taking his hand. They walked holding hands to the door and only separated when putting on outerwear.

"So we can grab breakfast and be very late, or skip breakfast until after the first class and grab breakfast afterward?" Craig asked as he pulled down Tweek's hat and zipped up Tweek's jacket.

"Afterwards," Tweek suggested, knowing Craig will eventually feel terrible about his lateness.

"Ok. Hmm..., I don't know how I'll make it without coffee," Craig muttered walking out the door.

Tweek smiled. When everything went to hell for him, he seriously didn't think he wouldn't be able to survive without coffee, but he did. Craig however, yawned 5 times since walking out the door so he may not.

"Phone, money, keys?" Craig asked, pushing the elevator button?

Tweek nodded.

It was so cold out, Tweek thought, looking at the sky that was gray as if about to snow. Although Craig held his hands as they walked to the car, somehow Tweek felt a step behind him, as if watching him through camera lens. Tweek felt happy, so freaking happy but it was scary. Craig opened the door for him first, and his heart started racing as he realized he had been opening the door for him as a lover would from the beginning.

Even when they got into the car Craig drove with one hand, so that's he didn't have to let Tweek's hand go. Tweek reflected on last night and this morning and how gentle their intersection was and how Craig made him feel needed and worthy something he never felt before especially after sex.

Before Tweek didn't have much but his parent's interaction to compare his relationship with Bradley to. Now, Tweek could honestly say that his relationship with Bradley was a toxic one.

Before this fantastic week, Tweek hated Mondays and Thursdays because he has a few classes with Craig and it was hard for him to watch Craig enjoy life while he lived miserably longing for something from him. Back then all Tweek wanted was some form of acknowledgment, for Craig to see him even if no one else did. Craig never saw him, or maybe Tweek never noticed when Craig did. Now that so many things have changed, he looked forward to their classes together but still couldn't remove invisible wall between them when they are outside of the apartment.

When they got out of the car, and despite being 20 minutes late, Craig took his time. Tweek had shoved both his hand into his jacket pocket because he didn't want Craig to feel uncomfortable debating whether to hold it in public or not. Still, from the corner of his eyes, Tweek could see Craig looking at his pockets. Before they entered the classroom, Craig tugged his jacket pocket pulling him backward.

"One thing... Don't freak out," Craig started. Hearing Craig say those words caused a slight panic within him. When Craig saw Tweek do exactly what he asked him not to do he chuckled. "I said don't freak out. Look, I confess to the guys last night about my feelings for you. Sorry," Craig said, his tense expression changed and he wore an adorable smile.

Tweek was shocked. Tweek couldn't process Craig's words the way he wished he could have had they had more time before class, so he felt like his existence was about to explode that very moment. Handsome, extremely popular Craig told his friends that he like him--a nobody. Tweek couldn't believe it.

"I'll explain later, ok?" Craig said tucking Tweek's hair behind his ears before opening the door and entering.

Tweek followed once he got over the shock.

 _Craig_

"Tucker, Tweak, you're both late," the professor said in a surprised tone.

"Sorry, had a few friends over last night for football, and they left a huge mess for me to clean," Craig replied in a disappointed tone looking at his friends with condemning eyes knowing they weren't the only reason why he was late.

"Perhaps no more football parties," the professor said heading to his desk to mark them in.

Craig glanced at the row where he usually sat around Stan, Clyde, Token and his other friends that he made on campus. When the professor turned around to resume writing his lecture on the whiteboard, his friends smiled and started coughing the word, "late' one after the other and then pretending to be typing notes into their laptops when the professor turned to them. If he weren't in such a good mood, he'd curse them the fuck out.

As Craig naturally made his way to them, he turned and noticed Tweek had gone to his seat in the back of the class. Craig very existence became alarmed. In his head, he thought Tweek would join him, but he underestimated Tweek shyness. When he glanced back, Tweek smiled sweetly before turning to his bag to take out his notebook.

Craig heard 'pay attention,' before he felt a crumbled piece of paper hit him. He turned to Clyde, and all he could do is smile rather than reach over and strangle him. Craig's head was full of thoughts, and he couldn't focus. Nor did Craig put effort into focusing. He knew he would be able to get the notes from someone later. Still, all he could think about was the guy who sat far in the back of him and how this distance between them was not going to work.

Craig wanted to glance back and look at Tweek, but he didn't want to distract him, and towards the end of the class, he really want to text him but reframed from doing so. Craig couldn't understand why he was dealing with separation anxiety— something he has never dealt with before. When class was finally over, Craig had blocked out everything everyone had said to him at the same time.

"Dude why were you late? You're never late?"

"Didn't I say why when I entered earlier?" Craig said his thumb pointing back to the door.

"It wasn't bad when we left, so stop it," Token replied.

Craig smiled. "I overslept," Craig replied, turning around to see where Tweek was. Tweek had just finished zipping his backpack when Craig turned to him.

"Shit are you blushing?" Token said pointing to his cheek.

Craig pushed Token's hand away and turned around before his face really became red.

"Tweek and I are going to grab breakfast before the next class, will catch up with you guys in a bit," Craig told them. For the first time, he could feel his face heating around his cheek area.

"Wait, what makes you think that we don't need breakfast?" Clyde said irritatedly.

Craig felt himself becoming annoyed, then he remembered Clyde's sad expression yesterday and sighed.

"Who else missed breakfast for some unknown reason?" Craig said annoyed deep down wanting to spend this time with just Tweek.

When each of them, even Stan who usually got breakfast made by Wendy, raised a hand. Craig hissed turning to head out the door. He waited for Tweek to join them and when he did Tweek's eyes instantly found the floors.

"Morning Tweek," Token and Stan spoke.

Tweek quickly looked up and greeted them good morning before revisiting the floors. Craig wanted to hug him but refrained from doing so. Before class, he told Tweek he had confessed to those around him, and now Tweek has to be around them. So Craig can understand why Tweek might feel a bit more uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should grab something on campus," Craig replied.

"Why did you have something fancy in mind before we interrupt?" Clyde said with his right eyebrow raised.

Craig licked his lips before cracking into a smile, he really, really wanted to strangle his best friend that very moment. Clyde sensed it, so he slightly stepped away laughing.

"I'll take anything right now," Token muttered.

"Do you mind?" Craig asked Tweek. Tweek shook his head before lifting it so that his eyes could meet his. Tweek's hair fell into his eyes and Craig couldn't resist brushing the strands aside. When his touch caused Tweek to shudder, Craig's heart started pounding.

"Geez, do you two need a room?!" Clyde muttered.

"Jelly?" Craig asked, biting his lips.

"Nope," Clyde's replied.

"Sounds like you are," Token teased.

"Fuck you!" Clyde muttered.

"So are you two like a thing now?" Stan asked, watching them curiously.

"To be continued," Craig said not answering him. The honest question would be yes, but he and Tweek had never discussed what it was that was going on between them. They've done everything that couples do, and their feeling for each other he was sure was the same, yet he didn't want to put a label on it without actually knowing Tweek's thoughts.

At the cafeteria, Tweek and Craig navigated to the coffee first, before picking up breakfast sandwiches. When they sat down to eat Craig sat next to Tweek whom he felt sorry for, Tweek was so shy. Time alone had made him this way because Craig doesn't remember him being so when they were younger. Craig noticed him listen to their conversation but never chimed in.

"So, Tweek when do you start working at your job? Do you have a schedule?" Token asked.

Craig paused before taking a sip of his coffee. He totally forgot about that damn job, the job Bradley lived by so, of course, he suddenly felt irritated. When he glanced at Tweek, Tweek's eyes slightly widened almost as if he sensed Craig's mood change. Not wanting to make him feel any more out of place Craig took a deep breath.

"What's your work schedule?" Craig asked, in his monotone voice.

Tweek hesitated before taking out his phone to check for accuracy. "Monday, Thursday, Sunday."

Craig reached for his phone, and Tweek handed it to him. As Craig looked at the time, it seemed as if Tweek would need to be there by 3 and leave at 8 for both weekdays and on Sunday from noon to 5 pm. After their first two morning classes together he wasn't sure what or how many courses Tweek had during the week.

As irritated as Craig soul was with the idea of not having those 15 hours with Tweek, he knew making a big deal about it would make him possessive.

"I am sharing your calendar," Craig told him and Tweek nodded.

"Wait, how are you getting to work? Craig last class is at three?" Token asked after glancing at the schedule.

Craig looked at Tweek before handing him his phone. Tweek looked at Craig and everyone around the table.

"I was planning to walk," Tweek replied, shyly.

"To the towers?" Stan asked, shocked.

Tweek nodded. "I've done it many times before."

Craig heard walk, and all he could remember was Tweek nearly lost in the snow storm and how that experience caused him to be bedridden the next day.

"That's not going to be smart since it will snow all this week," Stan replied.

"Can you drive?" Craig asked Tweek.

Tweek paused, before nodded.

"Ok, then you take the car, and I'll ride back with Token," Craig responded without a second thought.

"Sound good with me," Token replied.

Tweek was shocked and didn't know how to respond.

"Wait, what did I just hear?" Clyde began his tantrum when he did everyone around him sighed.

"Clyde do you want a car for your birthday? Cause I'll get you a car, I just can't deal with your emotional shit right now," Craig snapped before holding his forehead. Clyde was about to respond harshly, then the words set in and he smiled.

"I will be sending you a few options," Clyde replied, sweetly.

"I'm sure you will," Craig replied turning to Tweek.

Tweek tugged his sleeves under the table and shook his head. "I promise it fine. I've walked before,"

"And I'm telling you it's fine to take the car," Craig replied holding his hand. When he noticed how soft Tweek's expression was Craig's heart melted and he wanted everyone around the table to temporarily turn to ash to give him and Tweek some private time.

 _Tweek_

After their last morning class together, Craig handed Tweek his car keys before heading off to his next lecture. For Tweek watching Craig leave with his friends was like watching something so important blow away to a place he couldn't reach. Tweek was so happy from the moment his eyes open this morning until that very moment where he couldn't see Craig when he turned around. It was then that his emotions took a severe nosedive.

Thinking back, Tweek has never felt this anxious whenever Bradley left. He missed him of course and long for his attention when they were not behind four walls. However, with Craig, every part of him ached like he was dealing with withdrawal.

To Tweek's surprised, Craig laid his heart on the table and told his friends of his feelings which still made Tweek anxious because he wasn't sure if they would genuinely respect Craig's feelings. At the same time, knowing that he told them made Tweek feel so alive. That he didn't have to pretend that nothing was going on and if he stared a Craig just a moment too long he didn't have to worry about being scrutinized or teased, most importantly, Tweek knew that he couldn't handle being stored aside again like a thing to do on a rainy day.

So Tweek struggled with the fear that this happiness was the beginning of his unhappiness. Still, if he was given the option to opt out of dealing with the future unknown, Tweek wouldn't take it. Tweek was willing to ride this journey no matter how painful it becomes because the present was better than the past and what could be later in the future.

Tweek thought of his parents especially his mom, if she knew that he and Craig were at this place in their lives she would cry not because she was sad but because she knew in her heart that one day Craig would come around again and Tweek would be happy. She used to tell him, be patient that Craig would realize his mistakes and will apologize. Tweek's eyes felt warmer, and Tweek knew they were turning red as he fought back the tears, Tweek felt vulnerable and hated that he had become someone quick to cry when he felt overwhelmed, but Tweek couldn't help it.

He took a deep breath before entering his next classroom, when he felt Craig's car key in his coat pocket he squeezed it gently. Tweek remembered Craig's smile when he handed him the keys with no regrets in his eyes. It was all it took to reassure Tweek that what he was feeling with Craig was real and the invisible brick that was crushing his chest moments ago had lifted.

As Tweek left his final class of the day his heart rate gradually increased as he headed to the parking lot to find Craig's car. As he was doing so out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Bradley walking to his car that was parked a distance away.

Tweek knew nothing of Bradley's schedule. Still, it was surprising to see him leaving without any of his friends or his girlfriend. Since it did not seem like Bradley noticed him, Tweek unlocked the car door and quickly got inside.

Tweek buckled his car seat and felt guilty adjusting Craig's mirrors, knowing Craig's type of response to readjusting them could depend on his mood. When Tweek was ready, he didn't leave right away. He waited so that Bradley could go first since the only way to exist was first to pass his car.

Ten minutes later, Bradley never started the car, which Tweek thought was so odd. After waiting another 15 minutes, Tweek knew he had to leave if he wanted to park the car at home before heading to work. So Tweek took a deep breath, started the car and drove off. Tweek made no attempt to look at Bradley as he drove by him, but the minute he could see Bradley's front bumper from the rearview mirror, Bradley's car light cut on.

Trying not to panic, Tweek took a deep breath and continued to drive away. When he glanced out the rear mirror and didn't see Bradley behind him, he felt relieved, loosening the tight grip he had on the steering wheel and drove home. When he got to the garage, he parked the car in Craig's space before texting him to let him know that his car was back and safe.

As Tweek left the garage to head off to work, his phone alerted him that he received a message. Seeing Craig's name caused his heart to react and when he read Craig's, "thanks, but you're more important than the car, glad you made it safely." Tweek's butterflies scattered and his fingers tremble as he wrote his reply.

"Thanks. Counting down the minutes till I see you," Tweek responded. It was cheesy but it all he could think about that very moment after reading his words.

"My countdown started much earlier than yours. Bring me back something sweet! :-)"

Gosh, I love this guy, Tweek thought as he put his phone to sleep. A snowflake landed on his phone, and he lightly brushed it away before staring up at the sky. Days ago he thought he would hate snow, but now seeing it reminded him of Craig every time.

When Tweek got to work, he was welcomed warmly by both Wren and her daughter Aspen and even the few customers who remembered him from yesterday. Something about being there continued his ever growing high of happiness. The smell of the coffee, the soft music playing in the background and people chatting and working—the ambiance felt right, and it continued to until the door opened and Bradley entered.

Tweek couldn't believe his eyes. While a few women around the cafe seem to be stuck by Bradley's good looks, Tweek fell into a silent panic. Coffee shops just weren't Bradley's thing. Bradley's face was soft, smooth and unapologetic when he approached the register. By the way Bradley behaved, no one would guess they knew each other. He brushed his blond strands out of his eyes before looking at the menu behind Tweek.

Maybe he will order and go, Tweek thought unable to open his mouth to ask him what he would like.

"I'd like the chocolate croissants and an earl gray tea," Bradley spoke, staring directly into Tweek's eyes. You don't enjoy sweet food, Tweek thought.

Tweek swallowed the knot that has been growing in his throat the moment Bradley approached him. Tweek cleared his throat before asking, "is this to stay or to go?" Tweek's heart was pounding outside of his chest as he waited for Bradley to reply.

Bradley replied, "It's to stay, but I'd like everything package just in case I decide not to stay."

While Aspen gathered Bradley's ordered, Tweek totaled the cost for him. Bradley handed him $20 for an order that cost $4 bucks and walked away. Tweek called him back to collect his change.

Bradley turned around almost as if he was checked-out mentally, he took the $16 change and shoved it into the top tip jar and walked away. When Aspen gushed at how generous she thought he was, Tweek didn't share in her excitement. Tweek knew Bradley better than Bradley knew himself. Bradley's action was not a matter of whether he was generous or not, but more so the reason why he was there wasn't to buy anything at all. There were very few people Tweek knew growing up who had money to blow at their disposable effortlessly, his spoiled ex was one of them, and Bradley had no problem wasting his parent's money to get whatever he wanted no matter the cost.

Bradley took a seat parallel from where Tweek worked the register. The few ladies around him blushed while they admired him. Charming Bradley is, he smiled to those his eyes made contact with as he set up his computer to work.

This image of him sitting across reminded Tweek of the night he gave him his confession note. The only difference was instead of sitting and staring at him like an anti-sociopath, Bradley's eyes were glued to his computer screen.

Bradley sat in the same spot for the duration of Tweek's shift. Not once did he attempt to eat the Croissant he order or did he take a sip of his drink. Worst of all, the whole time Tweek's anxiety never settled. When it was time for Tweek to leave, only then did he see Bradley pack up his things? Tweek said his goodbye to Wren and Aspen and tried to hurry out before Bradley had finished, but they ended up walking out together. When they were outside Bradley reached over and touched Tweek's wrist.

"I really want to talk to you. Can we talk in my apartment?" Bradley asked.

Tweek stiffened. "I don't think that would be a good idea," Tweek replied.

Bradley smiled, "Why are you afraid you'll end up staying over?"

Tweek frowned.

"I would love for you to stay over, but I would never force you too. I just want to talk and apologize for the past."

"You don't need to," Tweek said turning to walk away.

"So it easy for you to forgive Craig but you can't even take a minute to talk to me, your partner?" Bradley said finally upset

Tweek froze trying to put together a response. "We are not together. You made that very clear. Also, Craig never hurt me the way you did. Why can't you see that it's different?" Tweek said, his voice trembling.

"I want to start over, but first I want to apologize and make it up to you," Bradley said, closing the distance. "Please?"

Tweek felt like he was suffocating. "C..can I think about it?" Tweek asked. Tweek's heart was racing so fast that he was afraid it would stop. He felt strangely trapped, and he wished Craig was around.

"Of course," Bradley replied. He looked so satisfied with the answer that he backed up giving Tweek space.

When Tweek caught a glimpse of a familiar car stopping, Tweek exhaled, his heartbeat regulating, and he didn't realize that he had smiled until he looked at Bradley who looked angry. When the car was in park, hatless Craig stepped out of the car, resting one hand on the door and another on the hood of the car staring at them. Craig expression was just, "..." he was neither angry or confused.

"Bradley, you are a coffee shop person now?" Craig asked, there were humor and irritation in his voice.

Bradley softened his face before turning to answer Craig. It was almost scary to watch the tension between the two.

"Never said I didn't enjoy coffee shops. It's amazing how everyone seems to think they know so much about me," Bradley replied.

"Well as long as you are not there to bother Tweek, I don't care where you choose to patronize," Craig said, his tone harsh.

"No, I don't go around making life hell for people," Bradley countered, with a direct jab while wearing a fake smile.

"And I don't go around living a double life—just too much work," Craig said smiling. Craig's smile wasn't forced, it was Craig letting Bradley know he knew something.

Bradley's fingers ever so lightly curled into a fist and Tweek step in front of him block the two before telling Bradley good night.

It was the first time Tweek was afraid for Bradley. Bradley was not a fighter; he was a pretty boy—a charmer. Craig was the opposite, he was a fighter that happens to be a beautiful guy, and the fact that his face was never injured was a testament to the extent of his fighting capabilities. When Tweek walked towards the car, it took a few second for Craig to turn from Bradley to him.

"You came to get me?" Tweek said shyly.

Craig anger subsided, and his cheeks flushed red. "Are you getting in or have I spoiled you?" Craig asked walking around the car to open the door for him.

Tweek smiled biting his lips. The moment he did, he noticed Craig expression changed as he paused and then reached over to touch his chin. It was such a bad habit, but Tweek loved what it did to Craig's composer. It was all Craig could focus on at that moment.

When Tweek got into the car, he looked out the window and only then did Bradley begin to head home. Tweek took out the car key Craig had given him earlier and passed it to him when Craig got into the car. Craig took the copy out of the ignition and gave it to Tweek taking his original key back.

"The copy is yours to hold on to; also, I'd like to have that conversation when we get in."

Tweek nodded, squeezing the keys in his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Tweek

There drive home wasn't more than 5 minutes, but it felt longer to Tweek as he watched Craig drive with one hand on the steering wheel and the other in an almost closed fist by the gear control. Tweek didn't have to ask if he was ok; he could feel that Craig was in an awful mood. So naturally, Tweek was nervous and believed it was his fault that Craig was upset.

When Craig tried to give Tweek a reassuring smile, his smile never touch his eyes and his eyes watched him coldly. So Tweek reverted his eyes to the window. Tweek knew that from the outside looking in, it must have been strange for Craig to drive up and see him and Bradley talking with no knowledge of what came before. Tweek also knew that because Craig was too proud, he would never ask questions, and unfortunately, Tweek was too nervous to ask him what was bothering him.

Despite how much Tweek disliked Bradley, he didn't want them to fight over him. Knowing both personalities very well, Tweek knew it wouldn't go well for Bradley. Bradley was stubborn and smart. He wasn't the strongest fighter, yet he would never turn away from a fight which in the end is dangerous.

As Craig pulled into the garage, Tweek was glad to be back but nervous about talking about his past while Craig was in this mood. When Craig parked his car, the moment he cut the engine, he got out so fast it rattled Tweek's nerves. Tweek took a deep breath, hoping that the freeing cold hair would help calm him, as he followed slowly behind Craig.

When Craig turned back, he looked at Tweek with confused eyes before holding out his hand to him. When Tweek took his hand, the butterflies that had hide from the chaos Tweek felt, slowly came out of their hiding places. Craig's hand felt so soft and smooth that it brought back tender memories of them together.

As they entered the garage entrance of the building, Tweek wanted to thank Craig for coming to get him but hesitating to speak when he saw Craig piercing blue eyes already staring at him. In Tweek's fashion, he shyly avoided Craig's stare. As they waited for the elevator, Craig gently pressed Tweek against the wall before leaning on him, resting his head on top of Tweek's. Tweek heart fluttered, and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. Now that they were almost home, Tweek could feel Craig let his guard down which help Tweek relax a little.

"Thanks for coming to get me," Tweek said as they enter the elevator. Tweek's voice was so soft that if he didn't have Craig's full attention, Craig would not have heard it.

When the door closed, Craig backed Tweek into the wall again, lifting his chin to place a light kiss on his lips. Tweek's heart was pounding as he eagerly waited for Craig to give him a more passionate kiss. When Craig didn't, Tweek frowned and looked up at him. Craig who didn't move an inch, teasing him, pressed his forehead into to Tweek's. At that moment, Tweek couldn't remember what he was so worried about minutes ago.

Tweek has long searched for happiness, now that he was finally experiencing it, he feared his heart would stop beating. It was still hard for him to process how he went from being homeless to having the guy of his dreams remind him that the world isn't so bad to live in. When they got to their floor, Craig walked him out of the elevator and into the apartment.

As Tweek took off his outerwear to put away, Tweek remembered the pastry he got Craig, so he took it out of his bag to give him. When Tweek turned to hand it to him, Craig's eager eyes riled up the butterflies in Tweek, and when Craig took off his shirt, part of Tweek was excited the other surprise as he let Craig take him away.

A random thought crossed Tweek's mind, just as Craig fingers tangled with his, keeping him pinned in place as he moved inside him. Tweek wondered what the hell had happened to Craig's pastry? When Craig was about to release, he pulled away, turned Tweek on to his side before continuing.

When the passion was over, Craig who breaths were heavy laid on top of him. Something Tweek have noticed is that Craig's preferred place to sleep was on top of him. Tweek didn't mind. He loved the feeling of being protected. Still, he thought it to be adorable. When Tweek smiled, unaware that Craig could see his expression, Craig lifted his head slightly before kissing his shoulder.

"Why are you smiling?" Craig asked now gently bitting his shoulder.

Tweek wanted to say because he was having difficulties breathing yet he didn't want Craig to move, so instead, he replied. "I don't know what I did with your pastry."

Craig laughed. "Oh, I'll find it. If you are good, maybe I'll share it." Craig said playful, which cause Tweek's heart to pound loudly again.

Tweek smiled. He wanted to nod but couldn't. Craig gently rolled to the side so that he could face Tweek. Tweek bit his lips which forced Craig to closed the gap kissing him again. Craig's eyes became hard to read, which made Tweek wonder what he wanted to ask him. Finally, after a few minutes, Craig asked, "Does it hurt?"

It took Tweek a moment to figure out what he meant, then he thought about sex and replied. "Not with you."

When Craig looked like he wanted Tweek to elaborate, Tweek continued.

"Bradley and I dated for a year. Sex happened almost immediately after meeting up for the first time. I never planned for it, so we were unprepared, and it was so painful that I didn't want to do it again," Tweek replied. Tweek's heart ached as thought about that moment and how scary that experience was. "However, Bradley threatened to end the relationship if we didn't do it again, and so I did my own research on how to prepare myself, which help a bit. I think we had sex almost every day if not a few times a day. No matter how much I prepared, it was always painful. However, with you, it's not, and you're much bigger." Tweek added. When Tweek finished and looked over at Craig, he was shocked to see Craig's stunned expression.

After a few minutes, Craig asked. "Your first time, was it something you wanted?" The question caught Tweek off guard. It was the first question his mom had asked him when she noticed how depressed Tweek was after his first sexual experience. Even then, he wasn't sure how to answer.

"I don't know. It was what Bradley wanted, and he said he loved me. I guess I just wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by someone who wasn't my parents," Tweek said, and before he realized it, tears had poured from his eyes. Craig's heart was breaking, as he reached over to wiped his tears away.

"I can promise you that as long as you don't hurt me, I'll never hurt you deal?" Craig whispered.

Tweek smiled nodding. Then he started from the beginning of how his and Bradley relationship came to be.

Craig

Craig fell silent and was utterly lost for words as he listened to Tweek explain his past relationship with Bradley. If Craig weren't familiar with Tweek's truthful nature, he would have thought that Tweek was talking about a different person. However, Craig trusted Tweek, and so he was surprised to learn that Bradley had a different personality behind closed doors.

The Bradley Tweek spoke about wasn't the always chilled, always smooth guy. If anything, he came off possessive and aggressive. Also, after listening, Craig was convinced that their first few sexual experiences were rape—not love.

All Craig could think about, as he listened to the beauty that laid beside him drowning in his own tears while explaining his relationship, is that with no prior experience, how would Tweek know that it's ok to say I'm not ready to have sex—even with your partner? Instead, Bradley convinced him a moment after they agreed to date, to have sex with him and then threaten to leave if he didn't again.

This made Craig angry and sad, which was a toxic combination for Craig because he just wanted to hurt Bradley. Tweek was so conditioned just to give Bradley what he wanted simply to avoid conflict. As Craig thought of his own behavior, he wondered if Tweek allows him to touch him because he thinks sex is all he wants.

Frustrated with himself, Craig wanted to ask Tweek if he felt pressured by him but didn't want to interrupt Tweek as he was venting his frustration.

Every time Tweek said our relationship, Craig would cringe, he wanted to tell him that it was not a relationship more like a person of interest with one-sided benefits. Worst of all, at that time they were dating, Bradley was in a relationship with BeBe and has been since junior high. Of course, Tweek would know that, but Bradley convinced him they were only good friends.

Initially, Craig wanted to know what he was dealing with so that he knows how to navigate his friendship with Bradley, now after learning about him. Craig wondered if a friendship was possible, especially after seeing how Bradley behavior towards Tweek has been the last couple of days. Craig could feel Tweek watching him, so sat up and looked down at him.

Although the outlines of Tweek's eye was a deep red color from his cries, his green eyes still glistened, as if there was still hope in there. As Craig silently watched him, he thought, 'It been a week,". How is it possible that he could love someone so much so soon? It was the scariest feeling. Craig took a deep breath, wondering if this was what it felt like to be fulfilled, because he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than Tweek.

"Are you upset?" Tweek asked.

When Craig heard Tweek's soft voice pierce through his thoughts, Craig quickly shook his head.

"No, just trying to think of a way to deal with Bradley nicely."

Tweek took a deep breath, "I'll keep my distance."

"I don't want you to do that because that would mean you would be keeping your distance from me since he is part of my circle. I'll figure it out. However, I won't make any promises to be nice if he crosses the line." Craig said, standing. "Are you hungry?" Craig asked him.

Tweek sat up and nodded. When Craig saw a smile on Tweek's face from where he stood, he had to take a deep breath and talk himself out of pinning Tweek down again. He isn't Bradley and didn't want their relationship to only be about sex.

"Can we shower first?" Tweek asked, looking up, his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

This asshole, Craig thought as he looked at him helplessly as Tweek bit his lips knowing it drives him crazy. Now Tweek was torturing him. Tweek stood up, took Craig's hand, and lead him into the bathroom where he tormented him with his cuteness until Craig couldn't take it anymore.

Craig pulled out the food his mother made and warmed it up, while Tweek brewed coffee at 11 pm. Craig could only laugh, watching him impatiently wait for his cup to fill.

"Are you sure you will be able to sleep?" Craig asked, sneaking pieces of his smashed pastry that he found by the door.

"Coffee is like water, it doesn't keep me up," Tweek said, walking over to him and moving the treat away so that Craig could eat the dish his mother had made him first.

Craig was surprised as he watched this timed beauty, who often had these moments, it was very brief where he would do something that was dominate before quickly reverting to his shy nature. Craig wondered what kind of person Tweek would have been had he never ruined his life as a kid.

When Craig frowned, Tweek softly asked if he was ok. Craig nodded.

"Sure?" Tweek asked.

"About our past," Craig begin, and Tweek took his hand.

"I don't think of it," Tweek replied immediately.

"But if it never happened maybe we would have been or maybe you wouldn't have been with Bradley," Craid said unsure.

Tweek frowned. "I think," Tweek paused. "Craig you've always been popular. So we would have been friends, but I don't think we would be here. I would have been lost in the crowd of everyone who is in love with you, and you would never realize it," Tweek replied, as he stared away.

Craig felt his heart tighten when he heard just one word louder than the others.

"And I think Bradley and I would have eventually happened because thinking back to preschool up until high school whenever I remembered looking around, Bradley was always closeby watching me."

"I think we most definitely would have gotten together," Craig replied. "I was so afraid of these feelings that I pushed you away. If I just allow myself to get over it, I think we would have been happy."

Tweek smiled as he turned and looked at him.

"No matter how much I ignored my feelings, subconsciously, you were always there. I am always worried about you," Craig replied, looking down at the island. "When I learned that your parents died, I came to find you. I watched you sit outside of the hospital in shocked for hours. I didn't know what to say or how to approach you, I froze. I'm sorry," Craig began.

Tweek was very surprised to hear this.

"At their funeral, I just watched at a distance because I didn't know what to say to you and I didn't want to make thing worst by approaching you. I'm sorry. " Craig repeated. "When you lost everything, I thought it was a rumor. When I went to the house, you were gone, and no one knew where you were staying. Then one day, you returned to college, and I thought 'ah you're still alive, your back at school, your good, and I convinced myself that everything that was going on it wasn't my problem." Craig paused as he turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

Tweek's eyes watered. "Craig, you don't have to apologize—"

"—I think maybe if I weren't afraid to be labeled, everything from that day forward would be different."

Craig watched as Tweek's lips quivered as he tried to fight back his cry; he felt terrible. When Tweek was able to fight it back, he reached over and took Craig's hand. "Why did you approach me on that day?" Tweek asked.

Craig thought back to that day, what Red had said, and how cold it was. "I didn't want you to die." Craig eyes water, and before he could wipe it away, Tweek did it first.

Tweek smiled and said, "Thank you, Craig."

Craig nodded.

After they ate, they clear the counter and straightening up a bit. When they were done cleaning, Craig watched as Tweek adorably didn't know what to do with himself before turning towards his bedroom. Surprised, Craig took Tweek's hand stopping him. Craig laughed softly before pulling Tweek towards his bedroom.

"Your room is your room, but I'm not sure if I would be able to sleep if you are that far from me," Craig confessed, when he saw Tweek biting his lips all Craig could think about was that it was going to be a long night.

Tweek

Tweek woke up before the alarm. When he looked up, he saw Craig laying on top of him, so he gently ran his fingers through Craig's hair. Tweek was so relieved to have explained everything to Craig finally. Still, he couldn't shake the embarrassment he felt as he told it. It was like listening to his own experience for the first time and realizing how toxic he and Bradley's relationship was.

When the alarm rang, Tweek shut his eyes, pretended to be sleep as Craig popped up, to turn it off. Craig groaned with frustration when morning came faster than he wanted. It was Craig fault for keeping them both up, yet Tweek felt guilty for enjoying every minute of it.

After they showered and got dressed, they sat down to have breakfast and coffee before heading out the door. Craig over bundled Tweek before leaving.

"Babe, phone, money, key?" Craig asked as he walked out the door.

Tweek's heart grew a size bigger, and it took him a moment to gasped his new nickname, when Craig turned to see if Tweek was ok. Tweek smiled before repeating Craig's phrase to him.

When they got to school, Tweek could tell that Craig was a little frustrated and when they got out of the car, Tweek touched his hand and asked if he was ok.

Craig nodded while staring at Tweek. When Craig sighed, Tweek tilted his head.

"We don't have classes together today, and from what I can remember, we are not even in the same building," Craig muttered, irritatedly.

Tweek laughed out loud, which caught Craig off guard. Craig memories went back to the 4th grade when they were friends, that was the last time he had seen and heard Tweek laugh this way.

When Tweek noticed Craig lost stare, he smiled and took his hand. "If I signed up for every class you were in, you probably would have thought that I was a stalker," Tweek replied.

Craig paused and laughed, pulling Tweek by the waist to kisses his forehead.

"Maybe, but now I wished you did," Craig replied, lifting his chin to kiss him. When he pulled away, Craig frosted blue eyes locked him in a trance, before he said in the most serious voice. "Don't forget to grab lunch or coffee or what makes you happy. If Bradley approaches you in a way that makes you uncomfortable call me. I'll come even if I am in class."

Tweek nodded, kissing him before pressing his face into Craig's neck, before pulling apart. Tweek had to make the separation quick to avoid his heart from strangling him, and telling by the way Craig hurried off the feeling was mutual.

When Tweek turned back and saw that Craig was gone, he was incredibly sad. Tweek wondered how long until he'd get used to separating from Craig? Tweek hoped it would be soon because he wasn't sure he'd survive feeling like his heart was suffocating without him.

Tweek never felt this way before, even with Bradley. Tweek wanted Bradley's attention, but he never thought he would die of sadness because he could see where Bradley was, who Bradley was with and if he was having more fun there than with him. Taking a deep breath, Tweek hurried towards the building where his classes were.

Right as he was about to reach the door, he heard his name called. When Tweek turned around, he saw Bradley. Tweek looked into the parking lot and was confused that he was able to pop out of nowhere without him seeing him unless he was waiting in his car for him.

"Hey," Bradley said, cheery.

Tweek gave him a blank stare before remembering to greet him.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I think I came off intense." Bradley said approaching him. Bradley's face went from a soft smile to an intense look before he frowned as he reached to touched Tweek's chin—lifting it quickly to see the small bruise on his jawline.

Tweek was caught off guard that he stumbled back.

"Sorry bad habit," Bradley said, trying to sound apologetic but came off angry. "So are two fooling around and having sex now?"

Tweek was speechless that it took him a moment to collect himself before walking away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose, I'm just surprised that he is gay after what he did to you," Bradley replied. "I mean even if he is not gay, I'm not surprised that he sexually attracted to you, I just wished you wouldn't fall for his cons."

Tweek was lost for words, so he quickly turned away from him. When Bradley reach for his hand, Tweek backed away and uttered, "I have class."

"I'll walk you," Bradley said sweetly

"That won't be necessary," Tweek replied.

"Look we are going the same way, so why not?" Bradley asked, standing beside him with a soft smile that always confused Tweek.

Tweek had to remember that the beautiful smile Bradley gave was a facade and not the true image of his personality. From the other side looking in, Bradley was a good looking guy who spoke with sweet words to everyone but Tweek.

Knowing that Bradley wouldn't let up, Tweek took a deep breath, shrugged his shoulders before walking into the building. From the corner of Tweek's eyes, he saw Bradley smile victorious, which made Tweek nervous. As Bradley walk alongside of him, ignoring Tweek's personal space, Tweek wondered should he contact Craig. Immediately Tweek felt guilty and thought not to bother him.

When he got to class, he waved goodbye to Bradley before hurrying to his seat in the back. When Tweek was able to calm his nerves, he touched his jawline and wondered how Bradley noticed a bruise that he didn't remember seeing. Then Tweek remembered, He never got the chance to look himself over because of how affectionate Craig has been. Now Tweek worried he had love marks all over him.

When class was over Tweek hurried to the bathroom to look. At first glance, he saw nothing, but right under his jawline, he saw the round bruise. Bradley's eyes were sharp for noticing that. When Tweek mind flashed back to Craig kissing that area, his heart started racing, and he could only shake his head, smile and leave the bathroom.

It was quiet everywhere Tweek went, and it was a lonely feeling. He did wish he had more classes with Craig. At the beginning of the semester, Tweek pulled out of lessons he shared with Craig that wasn't major. Now he wished he wasn't too rash and sat it through.

Throughout his morning, Tweek would glance out the window and then to his phone wondering what Craig was up too. He wondered if he was working hard or goofing off with his friends. Tweek frowned at the idea of friends, despite gaining Craig's affection, Tweek could tell that his friends were wary of him—maybe not Token but definitely Clyde.

When it was time for lunch, Tweek entered the food court, hoping to spot Craig but he didn't see him. Tweek wondered if he was thinking about him.

"Hey! Having lunch?" Bradley said from behind.

Tweek could neither cry or smile, something told him to skip lunch, but he knew if Craig checked his bank account and there wasn't a charge, he would worry.

"Come, I'll buy you lunch," Bradley offered.

Tweek frowned. "It's not necessary,"

"Are you sure? It's on me. What do you want?" Bradley replied, stepping in front of him, blocking Tweek from going around him.

"I have money," Tweek replied.

"You got your first check already?" Bradley asked.

Tweek shook his head, and Bradley frowned.

"He lets you stay with him, gets you a phone, gives you money for what in exchange? What are you going to do when he starts dating?"

Tweek froze, he didn't understand the question, or maybe he did want to understand it.

"Are you guys dating? Or is it just sex?" Bradley asked.

Tweek frowned. Everything was sudden and unexpected, so he doesn't know where he stands with Craig status wise. What he did know is that when they are together he is happy and Craig makes him feel important.

"I think I know Craig better than you. He has gone through many beautiful girls. You have such a beautiful face, and right now I know for Craig, it's sexual until someone else that's beautiful comes along," Bradley replied.

When Tweek felt tears come to his eyes, he turned and walked the other way. He was no longer hungry. Tweek doesn't know what came over him, but he knew he had spent the whole morning thinking about Craig, and it felt so lonely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt," Bradley said, grabbing Tweek's hand.

Tweek immediately pulled his hand back. Tweek was so angry that Bradley hesitated before smiling.

"Sorry!" Bradley sighed. "Look, Craig has been flirting with Red for weeks, after having sex with her he dropped her and is now claiming to have gay feelings for you. Don't you think it's weird? Craig is straight!"

"I don't care if he eventually breaks my heart one day. At the moment I'm just happy," Tweek replied, frustrated as angry tears blurred his vision.

"I don't believe that," Bradley said.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Tweek snapped.

"Whoa, calm down!" Bradley snapped back. "Bebe and I are over," Bradley said, unremorseful.

Tweek was surprised.

Bradley tugged the strap of Tweek's backpack and said, "Move in with me. I'll reimburse Craig for everything he had given you if that helps your decision."

"Why now?" Tweek asked. He had been homeless for months and never once did Bradley care.

"Because I don't live with my parent anymore, and now I can take care of you," Bradley replied.

"Thank you, but I'm really happy where I am now."

"I don't believe you," Bradley replied.

"Then I'm sorry," Tweek replied.

"Have lunch with me," Bradley said almost exhausted with the exchange.

Tweek shook his head and turned away.

"Where do you think Craig is right now?" Bradley replied.

"Where he has to be, which isn't my business," Tweek replied, frustrated as he continued to fight back his angry cry.

"Craig is somewhere surrounded by pretty girls and his friends that he loves so much at a time you guys could be spending together. I'm here trying to fix my mistakes, doesn't that count for something?" Bradley asked.

Tweek exhaled, as his tears poured with speed down his face. When Bradley heard his cries, he tried to comfort him, but Tweek pushed him back. Tweek needed fresh air, and he needed to clear his mind, so he pulled his backpack tighter and his zip up his coat and prepared to leave the campus. His next two class didn't matter; he just needed to breathe.

As he walked toward the exits, Bradley following close behind him. At one point, Tweek felt light-headed, and when he wiped his nose and saw the blood, he panicked.

"You're stressing for nothing," Bradley said, reaching into his backpack for tissues. When he tried to give it to him, Tweek ignored him and continued walking.

When Tweek got outside, he felt like he could breathe again. When he looked forward, he saw pretty girls, Craig, and his friends get out of their cars as if they had left the campus for lunch and was now returning.

Bradley stood next to Tweek, before uttering, "ahh pretty girls and his friends. I wonder where they came from?" Bradley said, grinning.

Tweek turned to him and frowned. Just as he did, Bradley wiped his tears and then his nose. "I love you, Tweek. I'll always be around even when he hurts you again," Bradley said, giving Tweek the tissue before stepping away.

Tweek was frozen as he watched Bradley walk ahead of him. Tweek couldn't explain why his heart stopped when Bradley called out to the group.

As they turned back to find Bradley, Tweek couldn't pull his hoodie over his head fast enough. He watched as Craig look from Bradley who approached them to Tweek then back to Bradley. When Craig took a step towards Tweek, Tweek didn't know why he turned around and walked away, but he did.

———

I wanted to share a photo of my puppy, but it seems like it's impossible to do so here. Verse wattpad that you can post images within the story. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Been extremely busy with work and my puppy who has killed my ability to write first thing in the morning. Thank you for reading. Last chapter of Unravel will be posted tonight—more like this weekend! lol


End file.
